L'énigme
by Nellana
Summary: XVème siècle. Alors qu'il ne fait que passer sur le territoire de son rival, Grèce découvre que celui-ci se casse les dents sur un problème vieux de plusieurs siècles. Et si apparemment, Héraklès est son ultime recours pour pouvoir le résoudre, la collaboration entre les deux ennemis s'annonce aussi ardue que les épreuves qui les attendent.
1. Chapter 1

Miou tout le monde !

Enfin, je peux commencer à publier cette fic ! Pour la petite histoire, j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a plus d'un an, mais j'ai été bloquée à plusieurs reprises dans l'écriture et je n'ai réussi à la terminer que très récemment (et encore, je vais sûrement relire et/ou réécrire certains des derniers chapitres).

Concernant l'histoire en elle-même, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas tant que ça de fics longues centrées sur Grèce et Turquie dans le fandom. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé d'en ajouter une (aka "j'ai eu une idée tordue") et de vous la proposer en espérant que ça vous plairait.

Disclaimer : j'ai proposé le scénario à Himaruya, il m'a dit non.

* * *

De mémoire de nation, les rues de Constantinople avaient toujours été bondées. Cet après-midi du début du XVème siècle ne faisait pas exception, d'autant plus que c'était jour de marché. Calme et détendu, Héraklès déambulait dans les avenues de la métropole avec la nonchalance de celui qui sait où il est et où il va. Un seul de ses inséparables chats l'avait accompagné pour le voyage, une adorable demoiselle au long poil, d'un gris clair uniforme, à l'exception d'un petit coeur blanc sur la base du cou. Nichée sur l'épaule du grec, elle laissait parfois échapper de petits ronronnements et frottait ses longs poils contre la joue de son humain. Au bout d'une heure de paisible promenade, la nation grecque arriva devant une petite boutique remplie de livres, et entra en connaisseur. Le propriétaire le reconnut et vint aussitôt le saluer en souriant.

\- Monsieur Karpusi ! Cela doit bien faire un an que je ne vous avais pas vu.

\- Le temps n'est qu'une illusion des sens, répondit tranquillement Héraklès.

Le vieil homme devait être habitué à ces formulations, car il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de sourire encore plus largement.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile aujourd'hui ?

\- J'espérais que vous auriez de nouveaux traités sur les chats et leurs liens avec les différents... plans de l'existence, énonça tranquillement le grec.

\- Je vois, opina le propriétaire d'un air entendu. Je peux peut-être vous dégoter quelque chose, attendez-moi un instant et je reviens avec deux ou trois ouvrages qui devraient vous intéresser.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, le chat releva doucement la tête et se mit à observer la rue à travers la vitre poussiéreuse. Sa queue tapota doucement le dos de son humain, qui suivit son regard. Plusieurs passants marchaient dans la rue, sans rien de particulier en apparence. Un très léger froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage d'Héraklès. L'intuition de ses félins se trompait rarement et celui-ci venait de sentir quelque chose d'inhabituel. Sa réflexion s'arrêta cependant là car le libraire revenait en portant trois gros volumes reliés de cuir, aux pages aussi épaisses que jaunies. Une légère lueur s'alluma dans les yeux d'Héraklès, qui prit le temps de consulter soigneusement chaque recueil, sous l'oeil attentif du vieil homme. Au bout d'une heure, le grec tira un des volumes à lui, signifiant ainsi son choix. Un sourire appréciateur et un clin d'oeil de la part du propriétaire approuvèrent sa décision.

\- Comme toujours, vous prenez le meilleur, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, monsieur Karpusi.

Sans un mot, le grec paya ce qu'il devait, glissa l'ouvrage dans un sac de toile et repartit après un salut poli.

Resté seul, le vieil homme retourna ranger dans son arrière-boutique les deux autres volumes avant d'effectuer quelques menus rangements et dépoussiérages dans ses rayons. Alors qu'il terminait de sortir quelques feuilles d'une boite sous son bureau, il eut la surprise de voir quelqu'un devant lui. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front et un air d'angoisse apparut sur son visage ridé.

\- Vous... vous ici ? bégaya-t-il.

\- En effet, répondit son interlocuteur.

Il avait une voix grave, calme et posée, mais qui résonnait de tant d'autorité naturelle qu'un simple mot avait des allures de sentence. L'angoisse du vieil homme augmenta d'un cran et sa voix grimpa d'une octave en même temps qu'il se dépêchait de parler.

\- Je n'ai transgressé aucun règle, je le jure ! J'ai respecté à la lettre chacune des conditions que vous avez fixé pour ma boutique !

\- J'en suis conscient.

Un semblant de calme parut revenir chez le libraire, qui respira plus librement. Si on ne venait pas lui reprocher une faute, il était néanmoins prêt à répondre à toutes les exigences du grand seigneur qui lui faisait face.

\- Alors en... en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? fit-il avec un peu plus de calme.

\- Le client qui vient de sortir.

Les mots avaient été prononcés avec un calme olympien, mais la demande de renseignements n'en était pas moins évidente.

\- Monsieur Karpusi ? C'est un client régulier qui vient rarement plus d'une fois par an. Il est grec, passionné par les chats et leurs liens spirituels avec d'autres mondes que le nôtre, et ses achats sont toujours en rapport avec ces animaux.

Le propriétaire savait certes faire preuve de discrétion vis-à-vis de sa clientèle, mais il est des principes qui s'effacent vite lorsque l'on est face à certaines personnes. Il avait donc débité d'une traite tout ce qu'il savait – c'est-à-dire peu de choses – sur son client. Impassible, l'homme masqué qui lui faisait face sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis retourna dans la rue sans un mot. Encore tremblant de sa rencontre, le vieil homme s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir et ferma sa boutique malgré l'heure peu avancée de la journée. Il avait eu son compte de visites jusqu'au lendemain.

Inconscient de ce qui s'était passé dans la boutique après son départ, Héraklès avait repris son erratique promenade dans la ville ottomane. Il évitait en règle générale de se déplacer personnellement jusqu'au territoire de son voisin et ennemi, mais la boutique du vieil homme était la seule de sa connaissance à pouvoir lui fournir ce qu'il cherchait. Il poursuivit donc nonchalamment sa quête d'un endroit tranquille pour commencer à explorer davantage le contenu de sa nouvelle acquisition.

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, un grand parc grouillant de monde mais dans lequel il parvint à dénicher un espace un peu plus calme, à l'ombre d'un bosquet d'arbres. Le représentant de la Grèce s'assit directement dans l'herbe et fut rapidement absorbé par sa lecture et les réflexions que celle-ci engendrait. Cependant, la chaleur et les ronronnements de son félin sur ses genoux le tirèrent bientôt vers les bras de Morphée, et Héraklès s'endormit sur son livre sans même s'en apercevoir.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fermé les yeux, une ombre surgit sans un bruit de derrière les arbres. De toute évidence, la personne avait guetté l'endormissement du grec. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, une des rares parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas dissimulées. Délicatement, il alla refermer le livre sans réveiller son possesseur. D'un claquement de doigts, deux serviteurs apparurent et emportèrent le grec endormi. Sentant un danger, le chat se réveilla soudainement, ses sens en éveil, mais un nouveau sourire et un signe de silence de la part de l'inconnu suffirent à le calmer. Il ne se rendormit pas pour autant et passa tout le temps du trajet à surveiller quiconque s'approchait de son humain.

* * *

Voilà, comme indiqué, il s'agit plus d'un prologue que véritablement du premier chapitre. Si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez laisser une review, ça me fait toujours immensément plaisir.

Concernant les détails pratiques, les chapitres de cette histoire seront publiés chaque dimanche et seront à peu près réguliers en terme de volume (à quelques exceptions près). Et on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes, si vous voulez voir votre dessert préféré en fin de chapitre, indiquez-le dans une review et je ferai de mon mieux pour en tenir compte ;)

Bisous sucrés, et plein de patacitrouilles pour vous ! (ranafout de mélanger les fandoms)


	2. 1 - Invitation, proposition

Miou tout le monde !

Il fait beau et j'ai testé une nouvelle recette hier, c'était bon. Donc tout va bien pour moi, j'espère que c'est pareil pour vous. Et on va entrer dans la fic pour de bon avec ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : je crois que ça se saurait si j'étais Himaruya, depuis le temps...

* * *

Vers le début de la soirée, Héraklès sortit de sa sieste et s'étira longuement dans les draps. Vingt secondes passèrent ainsi avant que l'incongruité de la chose ne le frappe. Il s'était endormi dans l'herbe d'un parc, et se réveillait... dans le lit d'une chambre spacieuse. Surpris, il se redressa pour étudier son nouvel environnement. Le lit sur lequel il avait dormi était grand et large, et les draps en étaient rouges. Cette couleur faisait écho à toutes les teintes chaudes qui composaient la pièce, des murs au plafond en passant par les tentures orangées disséminées un peu partout. Quelques meubles comme une armoire ou un bureau étaient visibles, tout comme des séries de coussins colorés et deux fauteuils. Il remarqua finalement une fenêtre dans laquelle passaient des barreaux en fer, qui permit au grec de conclure avec ironie que si la cage était dorée, il n'en était pas moins bel et bien prisonnier.

Héraklès était patient. Il résolut d'attendre qu'on vienne le chercher, sans même essayer d'aller ouvrir la porte qu'il devinait fermée. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps. Un serviteur, habillé de vêtements blancs et simples, entra au bout de quelques minutes et s'inclina avec respect.

\- Mon maître souhaite vous voir.

\- J'imagine que je ne peux pas vraiment refuser son invitation, fit le grec plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Le jeune homme resta impassible, mais son silence était une réponse claire. Avec un soupir, le brun se leva lentement, appela son chat qui grimpa aussitôt sur son épaule, et suivit tranquillement son guide sans la moindre tentative de résistance. En constatant le nombre de couloirs et d'étages qu'il eut à traverser, le grec comprit qu'il se situait vraisemblablement dans un palais. Sa deuxième constatation fut que ce palais, fut-ce celui d'un prince retiré du monde, était bien vide.

Son guide s'arrêta finalement devant une double porte à l'allure imposante, et lui fit signe d'attendre avant d'entrouvrir la porte. L'entrebâillement ainsi créé laissa filtrer la fin d'une discussion animée.

\- ... vois pas pourquoi on aurait besoin de lui !

Le serviteur toqua et toussa discrètement pour signaler sa présence, ce qui fit immédiatement taire la personne qui parlait.

-nVotre invité est là, annonça-t-il respectueusement.

\- Fais-le entrer, répondit une voix plus grave après quelques instants de silence.

Le serviteur ressortit pour faire signe à Héraklès d'entrer, avant de repartir silencieusement dans les couloirs. Le grec entra donc, et haussa un sourcil en constatant la présence d'une seule personne dans la pièce. Toutefois, il remarqua vite une porte discrète dans un des coins et en déduit que le second interlocuteur avait dû sortir par là. Sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, il alla s'installer dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à son hôte imprévu. Une seconde lui avait suffit pour savoir à qui il avait affaire, bien que leur dernière rencontre remonte littéralement à plusieurs siècles. Sadiq Adnan ne faisait pas partie du genre de personne que l'on oublie facilement, même parmi les nations. Sa tenue complexe mariait le blanc, le rouge et l'or avec une harmonie remarquable et son habituel masque dissimulait toute la partie supérieure de son visage. La rumeur courait que même ses amants n'étaient pas autorisés à voir en dessous de cet accessoire, qui avait d'ailleurs la réputation d'être un puissant artefact magique. Rumeur à laquelle le grec n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup de crédit, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de s'interroger sur ce genre de sujet. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence total, puis Sadiq initia la conversation.

\- Tu as beaucoup changé.

\- Heureusement. Le changement est la clé de l'évolution, il serait incroyable que je n'ai modifié ni mon apparence ni ma façon de penser en plusieurs siècles.

\- Épargne-moi ton petit numéro philosophique, soupira l'ottoman. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai invité.

\- Invité ? reprit Héraklès en haussant un sourcil. Je suis donc libre de partir ?

\- J'espère que tu pourras l'être bientôt, répliqua Sadiq.

Un nouveau haussement de sourcil de la part du grec suffit comme interrogation, mais son interlocuteur sembla hésiter longuement sur la réponse à donner. Il finit par parler après avoir soigneusement choisi ses mots.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai un problème qui nécessite ta coopération.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il me soit impossible de te laisser partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas rendu ce service, trancha froidement Sadiq.

Les deux adversaires séculaires se jaugèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, un double air de défi augmentant sensiblement la tension dans la pièce. Finalement, l'ottoman eut un sourire légèrement crispé et se força à demander aimablement.

\- Je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Va te faire voir.

Le sourire disparut aussitôt. Le regard noir et plein de fierté du représentant hellénique était parfaitement clair, en écho à ses paroles et à son ton décidé. Furieux, Sadiq rappela un domestique pour emmener Héraklès.

\- Ramenez-le à sa chambre, ordonna-t-il. Je reviendrai te voir de temps en temps au cas où tu changes d'avis, poursuivit-il en s'adressant au grec.

Celui-ci ne daigna pas répondre et sortit. Son chat le suivit, tête haute et queue majestueusement relevée, comme pour appuyer la décision de son humain et signifier que peu importait le rang de l'ottoman, il le prenait de haut. Une fois le grec sorti, Sadiq retomba dans son fauteuil, toute sa colère bouillonnante soufflée par un autre sentiment bien plus problématique : l'inquiétude. Il devait convaincre son ennemi de toujours de lui apporter son aide, coûte que coûte. Et le temps était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de gaspiller.

De retour dans sa chambre, Héraklès s'était de nouveau allongé sur son lit pour réfléchir. L'entrevue avec son voisin/ennemi/kidnappeur avait été pour le moins étrange. Dans les souvenirs qu'il avait de Sadiq lorsqu'il s'était occupé de lui enfant, il se rappelait un personnage plus enjoué et surtout plus maître de lui-même, y compris pendant leurs joutes verbales. Hors il avait senti dans leur discussion une forme de tension qui n'était pas liée à leur rivalité, et cela l'intriguait.

Avec un sourire, il se dit qu'il allait avoir du temps pour y réfléchir puisque ni lui ni l'ottoman ne comptait céder devant les désidératas de l'autre.

Il en était à ce point de ses réflexions – c'est-à-dire au début – lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper deux coups à sa porte. Intrigué, il se leva pour aller ouvrir et tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert sombre, à la peau hâlée, et qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

\- Gupta ! fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ça faisait un bail, Héraklès, déclara Egypte avec un sourire gêné.

\- Depuis qu'on était tous les deux baby-sittés par Sadiq, non ?

\- À peu près oui. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr.

Les deux amis d'enfance se posèrent sur les fauteuils et se mirent à évoquer divers souvenirs, parsemés de rires et de quelques anecdotes qui leur étaient arrivées depuis. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le grec posa la première question qui lui était venue en tête en revoyant Gupta. Il lui avait fallu ce temps pour décider s'il était sage de le demander ou non.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

À cette question, l'égyptien sembla un peu embarrassé et se tortilla quelques instants sur son fauteuil avant de donner une réponse en demi-teinte.

\- Et bien... je suis un peu ici chez moi, tu vois...

Le sourcil haussé d'Héraklès lui fit comprendre que non, celui-ci ne voyait pas, ou du moins qu'il avait besoin de plus amples explications. En voyant qu'il allait avoir du mal à en obtenir, il résolut toutefois de prendre les devants pour tenter une hypothèse.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Pas... pas exactement, répondit Gupta en baissant les yeux et en rougissant légèrement sous son bronzage.

Sans un mot, le grec lui laissa le temps d'ordonner ses pensées pour formuler les choses de la façon qui lui paraitrait la plus adaptée. Ce fut le cas en moins d'une minute.

\- J'imagine qu'on peut qualifier ça de relation libre, finit-il par dire. Ni lui ni moi n'avons vraiment envie de nous engager, donc on est surtout...

\- Dans une relation basée exclusivement sur l'aspect charnel ? compléta Héraklès en souriant.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais je suis surtout ici en tant qu'assistant pour ses expériences magiques, ajouta l'égyptien en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Apparemment, moi aussi.

\- Je sais.

\- Ah ?

\- En ce moment, il se heurte à un problème particulièrement compliqué et il s'est persuadé qu'on n'y arrivera pas sans toi, soupira Gupta. Crois-moi, j'ai fait mon maximum pour le faire changer d'avis.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Héraklès nota au passage que la fin de la conversation entendue un peu plus tôt avait désormais une explication logique.

\- Je vois mal en quoi il peut avoir besoin de mon aide pour quoi que ce soit qui touche à la magie. C'était ma mère la magicienne, pas moi, ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

L'égyptien hésita un instant. Visiblement, Sadiq n'avait pas vraiment expliqué à Héraklès en quoi il avait besoin de lui. Même si son amant avait la plupart du temps de bonnes raisons de donner ou non certaines informations, Gupta était prêt à parier que sa fierté et la relation particulièrement houleuse entre les deux voisins avaient dû jouer.

\- En fait... ce n'est pas pour la partie magique qu'on a besoin de toi, commença-t-il. Et puis le temps presse, ça s'accélère de plus en pl...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, un domestique toqua à la porte et entra dans la foulée.

\- Le maître vous demande dans son laboratoire.

\- Il y retourne déjà ? s'étonna l'égyptien. Bon, j'arrive. Désolé Héraklès, j'essaierai de revenir plus tard.

\- Je t'en prie. Merci d'être passé, fit le grec en souriant aimablement.

Alors qu'il avait encore la poignée de la porte en main, Gupta s'arrêta et se retourna un instant, un sourire à la fois amical et malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Tu peux te déplacer dans tout le palais à part quelques pièces. Je vais faire en sorte que tu aies quelqu'un pour t'aider à prendre tes marques.

Le grec hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Il s'attendait à ce que son ami reparte après avoir fini, mais celui-ci baissa les yeux un instant pour réfléchir avant de lui lancer un regard franc.

\- Je comprends que tu refuses sa demande. Mais même si je suis convaincu qu'on peut y arriver sans toi, j'aimerais ton aide. Préviens-moi si jamais tu changes d'avis.

Légèrement incrédule devant la déclaration de l'égyptien, Héraklès n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'était refermée, le laissant avec davantage d'interrogations que lorsqu'elle s'était ouverte. Le moment passé avec son ami d'enfance relançait une myriade d'interrogations dans son esprit. Et il sentait instinctivement qu'elles trouveraient toutes une explication s'il parvenait à répondre à une seule : pour quelle raison Sadiq avait-il besoin de son aide ? Il échafauda diverses hypothèses en caressant son chat, qui n'avait pas quitté ses genoux depuis l'instant où il s'était assis.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et qu'il vous intrigue assez pour revenir la semaine prochaine ;)

Plein de tartes au riz pour vous ! (coucou Yacchan412 ^^)


	3. 2 - Nouvelle amitié

Miou tout le monde !

On est dimanche, et... et merde j'ai failli oublier de poster comme une andouille Oo' sumimasen ! Du coup je vais pas trop vous raconter ma vie et vous laisser avec le chapitre, hein...

Disclaimer : notre maître vénéré Himaruya n'est pas en retard, lui.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, il avait quitté ses premières hypothèses pour se tourner vers une analyse philosophique des diverses pulsions humaines et leurs équivalences chez les nations. Cette réflexion au demeurant passionnante fut interrompue par – une fois de plus – des coups à sa porte. Il nota cependant que cette fois, les coups étaient plus légers. Environ trois secondes après, une jeune femme à l'allure résolument asiatique entra dans la pièce, mains jointes et tête légèrement baissée. Le grec nota qu'elle avait un joli visage, des yeux marrons et de ravissants cheveux d'un noir de jais coupés au carré. Ses vêtements étaient également différents, plus proches du style japonais. Elle s'avança de quelques pas et s'inclina.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sakura et j'ai été chargée de veiller sur vous le temps que vous résiderez dans cette demeure.

\- C'est Gupta qui te l'a demandé ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Appelle-moi Héraklès, fit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête, comme si l'idée d'appeler un invité par son prénom la choquait. Le grec remarqua son trouble et résolut de mettre de suite les choses au clair.

\- Chez moi, je n'ai pas de domestiques ou de serviteurs. Je suis opposé à l'idée d'un monde où certains humains sont supérieurs aux autres, dans la mesure où ça engendre inévitablement des déviances qui nuisent au bonheur de tous. Et puis je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré et je préfère avoir une amie qu'une domestique.

La majeure partie de l'étonnement de Sakura ne fut pas visible de l'extérieur. Cependant, un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se redressa doucement.

\- D'accord... Héraklès.

Celui-ci lui sourit également, soulagé qu'elle accepte aussi aisément. D'un geste de la main, il lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du sien. Rougissante au début, elle finit par s'y poser au bord, très droite.

\- Si je peux me permettre de poser la question, reprit le grec, tu as des origines asiatiques, non ?

\- Je suis japonaise. Mon père était un ami de Sadiq et il m'a placée chez lui.

\- Et tu t'y plais ?

\- La maison est agréable, répondit-elle prudemment. Les autres domestiques sont tous très polis avec moi, et même Sadiq et Gupta sont toujours très respectueux. En réalité, finit-elle par admettre, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant une minute. Le temps d'assimiler quelques informations, de s'observer, et de réfléchir un peu.

\- Je ne pense pas que j'aurai grand-chose à faire non plus, avoua Héraklès en souriant. Ton emploi du temps risque de ne pas être très bouleversé.

\- Je peux au moins vous faire visiter le palais et les jardins, proposa-t-elle. Gupta m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit de sortir de la demeure, mais les gardes sont presque tous postés au niveau des grilles d'entrées et des murs d'enceinte. Je ne pense pas que cela posera problème si vous vous promenez dans les jardins, et ils sont magnifiques.

\- Dans ce cas, va pour les jardins, sourit Héraklès. J'aurai le temps après pour la maison.

\- Vous n'avez pas faim ou soif avant ? s'enquit Sakura. On m'a dit que vous aviez dormi pendant longtemps et il est bientôt quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le ventre d'Héraklès émit un grognement caractéristique.

\- J'imagine qu'on peut faire un petit détour par la cuisine avant d'aller dehors.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, répondit-elle en souriant.

En sortant de la chambre, ils empruntèrent de nouveau les couloirs, mais cette fois plus lentement. La jeune femme lui donnait en effet régulièrement des indications sur tel ou tel moyen de savoir vers quel endroit on se dirigeait. Ils arrivèrent aux cuisines, occupées par quatre ou cinq personnes en train de vaquer à diverses tâches. Sakura s'inclina devant le chef, un homme assez fort et au crâne déjà bien dégarni, et lui demanda poliment s'il pouvait donner à Héraklès de quoi se sustenter. Le cuisinier jaugea le grec d'un coup d'oeil et disparut avant de revenir avec des dattes, deux part de gâteau au miel et une poignée de loukoums qui sentaient bon la rose malgré l'épaisse couche de sucre glace.

\- Je les fais moi-même, déclara-t-il fièrement, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Héraklès le remercia poliment et se remit en route pour les jardins, accompagné de sa guide et potentiellement nouvelle amie. Au moment de sortir du bâtiment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un garde qui prit un air contrarié. Cependant, quelques mots de Sakura suffirent à le rassurer et il les laissa passer.

La jeune femme lui montra tour à tour chaque partie du jardin, tantôt consacrée aux robustes plantes africaines, tantôt à de délicates espèces européennes. Ils déambulèrent ainsi tranquillement au milieu des couleurs chatoyantes, des odeurs délicates et des formes harmonieuses que peuvent prendre les plantes et les fleurs lorsqu'elles sont bien traitées. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura désigna un banc sur lequel ils allèrent s'asseoir pour discuter. Ils se découvrirent ainsi plusieurs intérêts communs, notamment les chats. La jeune femme avait naturellement remarqué la magnifique représentante de la race féline qui accompagnait le grec, et lui avait fait maints compliments. La chatte avait dû comprendre les intentions à défaut des paroles, puisqu'elle s'était aussitôt mise à se pavaner sous les regards à la fois admiratifs et attendris de ses spectateurs. Elle accepta même ensuite de s'installer sur les genoux de la jeune femme, qui en fut ravie et lui prodigua des caresses à n'en plus finir, obtenant ainsi mains ronronnements.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Kida.

\- C'est très joli.

\- C'était le nom d'une amie à moi, commenta-t-il avec un sourire triste. Quand j'ai adopté le chaton, poursuivit-il en désignant le félin, elle l'avait adoré et avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle. Deux jours plus tard, son île était balayée par un raz-de-marée et s'enfonçait dans les flots. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue, mais j'ai donné son nom au chat qu'elle aimait le plus.

Le grec avait un sourire triste en évoquant ce douloureux souvenir. Lui-même se rappelait peu de la tragédie de l'Atlantide, étant encore très jeune à l'époque, mais le souvenir de la petite princesse atlante était encore fort chez lui. Sakura resta silencieuse un instant, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce dont tu parles remonte à très longtemps.

\- C'est le cas, répondit Héraklès.

\- Je croyais que les chats ne vivaient qu'une vingtaine d'année au maximum ?

\- J'en ai un ou deux qui sont assez spéciaux parmi les quelques-uns qui vivent chez moi, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

\- Pas plus que ça. Et puis j'essaie de comprendre la raison de leur particularité. Je me doute que c'est lié à la magie d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à définir comment.

\- Tu pourrais demander à Sadiq, c'est un puissant magicien, déclara Sakura avec respect.

Un sourire moqueur flotta sur les lèvres du représentant hellénique.

\- Je crains que lui et moi n'ayons pas d'assez bonnes relations pour ça.

\- Vous ne vous entendez pas bien ? demanda la jeune femme avec une grande douceur.

\- Aussi loin que je me souvienne, on s'est toujours opposés, sur tous les terrains. Même quand j'étais gamin, on était quasiment toujours en désaccord. Et puis à mon avis, cette petite énigme demande davantage de recherche et de réflexion que d'analyse magique.

\- Si tu le dis, admit Sakura.

Ils restèrent encore un peu sur le banc sans parler, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsque le ciel commença à se teinter de rouge et d'orange que la japonaise réalisa l'heure qu'il devait être. Elle se leva et s'inclina.

\- Le dîner ne va probablement pas tarder à être servi, nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

\- Je te suis, répondit le grec en revenant à la réalité.

Et ils retournèrent par un chemin plus direct à l'intérieur du palais. Le garde leur fit un bref hochement de tête en les voyant passer, et leur indiqua que le repas serait servi dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Rassérénée, la jeune femme ralentit le pas et prit de nouveau le temps de guider Héraklès vers la petite salle à manger.

\- Petite ? releva le grec.

\- Il y en a une autre beaucoup plus grande, qui sert pour les réceptions importantes. Mais la plupart du temps, elle n'est pas utilisée. Celle vers laquelle je t'emmène est un peu plus à taille humaine, sourit-elle.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils entraient effectivement dans une pièce d'allure imposante, mais raisonnable. La salle paraissait grande au premier abord, mais c'était un effet principalement dû aux multiples tableaux et fenêtres de grandes tailles qui couvraient chacun deux murs. Une large table qui pouvait accueillir cinq ou six convives au moins trônait en son centre, et renforçait l'impression d'espace dans la pièce. Mais pour l'heure, seuls trois couverts étaient dressés et personne n'était présent. Sakura lui présenta un siège et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle comprit la question muette que lui posa le grec et secoua délicatement la tête.

\- Je mange avec les autres domestiques. Seuls Sadiq, Gupta et les invités prennent leurs repas dans cette salle.

\- Ça manque cruellement d'égalité et de respect, soupira Héraklès.

\- Oh non, ne dites pas ça ! Même si l'ambiance n'est pas la même, je suis très heureuse de manger avec les autres serviteurs ! se défendit-elle. Ils sont chaleureux, toujours à me demander ce dont j'ai envie ou besoin et parlent de tout et de rien de façon éternellement joyeuse.

\- Je comprends mieux ta préférence, sourit le grec. Va les rejoindre alors, moi je vais attendre ici tranquillement.

Hésitante au début, la jeune femme finit par esquisser un sourire et repartit après s'être inclinée et lui avoir assuré qu'elle reviendrait le chercher pour le reconduire à sa chambre.

* * *

Est-ce que j'ai délibérément casé une référence à un de mes disney préférés dans ce chapitre ? Possible. Mais c'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux x)

Bisous sucrés, laissez un ptit mot si le coeur vous en dit (c'est ce qui sert d'énergie pour écrire, si si promis c'est comme ça que ça marche), et à la semaine prochaine.

Plein de fondants au chocolat pour vous ! (le chocolat c'est la vie)


	4. 3 - Diner et négociation

Miou tout le monde !

Il pleut encore chez moi, je commence à en avoir ras le pompon. Et je suis persuadée que cette information était primordiale et qu'il fallait la partager. Si si je vous assure. Blague à part, je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews et guest pour le j'aime !

Disclaimer : je possédais pas Hetalia hier, je possède pas Hetalia aujourd'hui, et selon toute vraisemblance je ne possèderai pas Hetalia demain.

* * *

La porte de la salle à manger se referma, laissant un silence qui aurait pu être gênant pour toute personne qui n'a pas l'habitude de se retrouver seule avec ses réflexions. Silence de courte durée toutefois, puisque moins de deux minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur Sadiq et Gupta. Héraklès remarqua aussitôt l'allure contrariée de l'ottoman et les lèvres pincées de l'égyptien. Quoi qu'ils aient pu essayer dans ce laboratoire, le résultat n'avait apparemment pas été à la hauteur de leurs attentes.

Ils s'assirent sans un mot et il fallut attendre que les premiers plats arrivent pour que Gupta essaie de se changer les idées et de lancer la conversation en s'adressant à Héraklès.

\- Tu as pu faire connaissance avec Sakura ?

\- Assez bien oui. Elle est charmante.

\- Comment ça, faire connaissance avec Sakura ? intervint Sadiq.

\- J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'ennuyait beaucoup depuis quelques temps, expliqua Gupta d'un air d'excuse, et comme Héraklès va passer un peu de temps avec nous, j'ai pensé qu'ils s'entendraient bien tous les deux...

L'air courroucé du plus âgé disparut vite pour un air vaguement agacé. Il était visiblement plus énervé de ne pas avoir été averti que de la chose en elle-même. Ignorant royalement son kidnappeur et hôte forcé, Héraklès continua à parler à l'attention seule de Gupta.

\- On s'est trouvés quelques points communs en discutant et elle m'a montré les jardins.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, pas vrai ?

\- Les fleurs sont très bien entretenues et l'harmonie générale est propice aux réflexions et au repos, admit Héraklès. Qui s'en occupe ?

\- La plupart du temps, moi, coupa Sadiq une fois de plus. Et il y a intérêt à ce que ton chat n'aille pas faire ses besoins n'importe où.

Un miaulement indigné lui répondit, preuve que la féline demoiselle avait entendu la remarque et ne l'avait pas appréciée. La réaction fit sourire le grec et l'égyptien.

\- Au fait, elle a quoi de si spécial ? demanda curieusement ce dernier.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendus compte, mais vous étiez juste sous la fenêtre du laboratoire cet après-midi, avoua Gupta. J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation et si jamais je peux t'aider...

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine, répondit gentiment Héraklès. Des recherches devraient suffire.

\- Ça fait des siècles que tu en fais et tu n'as toujours aucun résultat, se moqua Sadiq.

\- De la part de quelqu'un qui me kidnappe parce qu'il n'arrive pas à résoudre un problème magique tout seul, ça me semble un peu ironique.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes compétences magiques inexistantes, déclara dédaigneusement le mage.

\- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Le ton commençait dangereusement à monter entre les deux adversaires, et même l'arrivée du dessert, de splendides mousses de fruits, ne suffit pas à le faire redescendre. Malgré le masque, il était évident que les yeux de l'ottoman lançaient des éclairs. Las de la tension globale, Gupta posa ses mains sur la table suffisamment fort pour obtenir l'attention.

\- Arrêtez de vous énerver comme ça.

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui, l'air de s'accuser mutuellement d'avoir commencé le premier. En soupirant, l'égyptien prit une cuillère de son dessert et s'adressa calmement à Sadiq.

\- Si tu tiens absolument à ce qu'il nous aide, il va falloir lui expliquer ce qu'on attend de lui. De toute façon tu comptes le garder prisonnier ici alors qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit au courant ou non ?

\- Je ne prendrai pas le risque de lui révél...

\- Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix, trancha son amant.

Alors qu'Héraklès arborait un léger sourire mesquin, Gupta se tourna vers lui.

\- Et toi, je veux que tu écoutes sans te braquer et que tu prennes la peine de réfléchir avant de donner une réponse.

Après une minute de réflexion, le grec finit par hocher la tête pour marquer son acceptation des conditions. Avec un soupir, Sadiq se mit à son tour à plonger sa cuillère dans une mousse aux fruits rouges et entreprit un début d'explication.

\- Ta mère était magicienne.

\- Je suis au courant, merci.

Un simple regard de l'égyptien fit lever les bras au grec en signe d'excuse plus ou moins sincère, et l'ottoman poursuivit avec lenteur.

\- Il y a plusieurs siècles, elle a jeté un sort très particulier et j'ai besoin de retrouver le parchemin sur lequel il est écrit. Rapidement.

En silence, Héraklès écoutait. Jusqu'à présent, il sentait un accent d'honnêteté dans les paroles de Sadiq, même s'il devinait que le mage devait dissimuler une partie des informations.

\- J'ai retrouvé la boîte qui contient ce parchemin, mais elle a également été scellée par magie. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas réussi à l'ouvrir.

\- Et tu espères que j'en serai capable alors que je n'ai pas hérité des dons magiques de ma mère ? releva le grec avec ironie.

\- Tu pourras peut-être discerner des indices, des pistes qui nous ont échappés à Gupta et à moi.

\- Alors que vous l'étudiez depuis je ne sais combien de temps ?

\- Tu connaissais ta mère mieux que personne et nous sommes presque arrivés au bout des possibilités dont nous disposions.

Pensif, Héraklès réfléchit sans rien dire. Il prenait le temps d'assimiler les informations, de les digérer, de les analyser. Finalement, il se leva.

\- La nuit porte conseil. Je te donnerai ma réponse demain.

Le léger étonnement de Sadiq réussit à transparaître malgré son masque. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu aussi vite à une autre réponse qu'un refus. Quant à Gupta, une lueur fugitive passa dans ses yeux et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

À peine le grec fut-il sortit de la salle qu'il était rejoint par Sakura. La jeune femme l'avait visiblement attendu et le reconduit à sa chambre, en choisissant le très neutre sujet de conversation de la nourriture et de son avis sur les talents du cuisinier. En souriant, Héraklès la chargea de lui transmettre ses compliments sur les mousses qui avaient composé le dessert, ce qu'elle promit de faire.

Une fois revenu dans sa chambre, elle s'inclina avant de lui donner quelques dernières recommandations.

\- Si ça te convient, je viendrai te réveiller vers dix heures pour le petit déjeuner.

\- On dirait que Gupta t'a prévenue que je dormais plutôt bien, plaisanta le grec.

\- Il m'en a avertie, oui. Chez moi, c'est très bien vu de dormir beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle en souriant timidement. Ça prouve un travail physique ou intellectuel intensif.

\- C'est une belle façon de voir les choses.

Elle allait se retirer lorsqu'un détail sembla lui revenir en mémoire. Les joues légèrement roses de gêne et les yeux baissés, la dernière indication que la jeune femme devait donner l'embarrassait.

\- Si... hum... pendant la nuit, tu as besoin de... d'une salle d'eau...

\- Si j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes ?

\- Ta porte ne sera pas fermée et il y a une salle pour ça au premier étage.

\- Qui se trouve ?

\- En sortant de ta chambre, tu vas à droite, puis tu prends l'escalier, et en arrivant au bout ce sera la deuxième porte sur la gauche.

\- Droite, escalier, deuxième porte sur la gauche, répéta le grec. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ?

En levant les yeux au ciel, il lui répondit avec un sourire.

\- Je ne considère pas que tu es à mon service, tu sais.

\- Je fais partie des domestiques, donc...

\- Donc tu es un être humain avant tout et je préfère me dire que tu es mon amie. Et entre amis on peut se dire bonne nuit, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, on peut, fit-elle timidement.

\- Alors bonne nuit Sakura.

\- Bonne nuit Héraklès, répondit-elle en refermant la porte.

La jeune femme retourna en souriant dans sa propre chambre, sans voir une ombre satisfaite contre le mur. De son côté, le grec se déshabilla et fit quelques étirements avant de s'allonger dans le lit qui était généreusement mis à sa disposition. Au moins Sadiq avait-il eu l'amabilité de lui offrir une chambre confortable et pas un cachot. Nostalgie de l'avoir connu enfant ou insistance de Gupta, Héraklès n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir pour l'instant mais il se satisfaisait du résultat.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il dut cependant se rendre à une triste évidence. Si son corps était un peu fatigué et aspirait au repos, son cerveau en revanche était en pleine ébullition et lui refusait pour une fois l'accès au sommeil. Le représentant hellénique n'arrivait pas à décider si oui ou non il acceptait d'apporter son aide à son ancien et actuel ennemi. Il avait beaucoup de questions et peu de réponses. En ronronnant, Kida vint se glisser entre ses bras pour l'apaiser. La méthode fonctionna en quelques minutes, les pensées d'Héraklès cessant de tourbillonner pour se focaliser sur le doux bruit apaisant de son félin adoré. Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait à poings fermés.

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin à dix heures, Sakura frappa deux coups légers à la porte avant d'entrer, un plateau dans les mains. Héraklès était réveillé depuis moins de cinq minutes et était assis dans les draps, son torse nu apparent et offert au regard de la jeune femme. Celle-ci rougit immédiatement avant de se détourner et de se confondre en excuses. En étouffant un bâillement, le grec déclara que ça ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. La japonaise lui signala toutefois que l'armoire était pleine de vêtements et sortit rapidement en bredouillant qu'elle lui laissait le temps de s'habiller. Avec un sourire amusé, le grec se leva et finit par trouver un pantalon de toile bleue et une chemise blanche qui – à sa surprise – était légèrement trop grande pour lui et laissait entrevoir la petite croix dorée qu'il portait toujours autour du cou. Il alla ensuite ouvrir de lui-même la porte à Sakura qui était restée dehors sans oser rentrer. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de surprise et avança finalement, les joues roses.

\- Désolé que ça t'ai autant gênée, s'excusa Héraklès.

\- Ce n'est rien, fit-elle en replaçant ses cheveux.

Un sourire finit de clore l'incident et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le petit déjeuner. Le brun constata avec surprise qu'il y avait plusieurs petits bols des mousses de fruits qu'il avait goûté la veille, accompagnés de tranches de pain et de jus de fruit frais. Sakura lui expliqua que le cuisinier avait été ravi de recevoir ses compliments et avait donc préparé tout spécialement un assortiment afin de connaitre ses préférées.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ? demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

\- Je mange rarement le matin.

\- Ça te dit de m'accompagner ? Je ne pourrai jamais tout finir tout seul.

Les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme exprimaient bien sa surprise, malgré le fait qu'elle commençait à se faire à l'idée que cet invité était spécial. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement des diverses races de chats qui existaient au Japon et leur rôle parmi les légendes et les esprits, ils furent interrompus par un domestique.

\- Vous êtes attendu, monsieur, fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Héraklès s'excusa auprès de Sakura et se leva pour suivre le jeune homme, également vêtu de blanc. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la même pièce que la veille, lorsque Sadiq lui avait fait sa proposition. En entrant, il constata une fois de plus que l'ottoman était seul, assis dans un fauteuil couvert de broderies.

\- Héraklès.

\- Sadiq.

Les salutations faites, ils se toisèrent quelques instants, comme des prédateurs d'espèces différentes qui ne savent pas encore quelle attitude adopter face à l'autre. Le mage rendit les armes le premier.

\- Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition ?

\- Oui.

\- Et donc ?

\- Ça dépend si tu es ouvert aux négociations, répondit le grec.

Le mage répondit du tac au tac.

\- Tes conditions ?

\- Un traité de non-agression pour les deux cents prochaines années au minimum sur mon pays, et un contrat qui garantit que tu ne t'en prendras plus jamais à moi de quelque façon que ce soit.

Sadiq réfléchit une minute.

\- En échange de ça, tu t'engages à m'aider à ouvrir cette boîte ?

\- Dans la mesure où ça ne met pas ma vie en danger.

\- Cent cinquante ans pour le traité et trois siècles pour le contrat, lança le mage.

\- Deux cents ans pour le traité et cinq siècles pour le contrat.

Les négociations durèrent trente minutes avant que les deux partis réussissent à trouver un accord. Sadiq lui promit que les textes seraient prêts pour le début d'après-midi et qu'ils pourraient donc se mettre au travail assez rapidement. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment satisfait du compromis obtenu, mais ils savaient par expérience qu'ils n'auraient pas pu obtenir mieux.

* * *

J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'ai pas décrit l'entièreté des négociations entre ces deux-là... le chapitre aurait été cinq fois plus long et tout le monde se serait endormi. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, restez en forme et de bonne humeur et vive les chats !

Plein de génoises pour vous !


	5. 4 - Analyse

Miou tout le monde !

Hey hey hey on est le 1er décembre, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Je peux enfin commencer à manger les chocolats de mon calendrier de l'Avent ! Yeaaaaaah ! Le rapport avec ce chapitre ? Aucun.

Disclaimer : J'attends encore qu'Himaruya mette des paillettes dans ma vie en m'offrant Hetalia.

* * *

Héraklès eut à peine le temps de retourner dans sa chambre que Gupta débarquait, visiblement mis au courant.

\- Alors tu as accepté.

\- Sous conditions.

L'égyptien balaya l'argument d'un revers de main, comme si ça n'avait aucune forme d'importance.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce dans quoi tu viens de mettre les pieds ? Même à nous deux, on a échoué à comprendre cette boîte.

\- Une des conditions majeures était que je ne mettais pas ma vie en danger. Et je m'engage à faire ce que je peux, pas à réussir, expliqua calmement le grec.

Le plus jeune se détendit un peu. Juste un peu.

\- Fais attention à Sadiq. Même s'il est du genre à respecter un contrat, il est capable de devenir un excellent manipulateur s'il estime que c'est nécessaire.

\- Je sais repérer un processus de manipulation lorsque j'en vois un. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Sois tout de même prudent.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et Gupta quitta la pièce.

-oOo-

La relecture du contrat prit plus d'une heure au sortir du repas, Hérakès vérifiant chaque virgule avec une attention minutieuse. Il finit toutefois par apposer au bas du texte sa signature et une goutte de son sang, à côté de celles de l'ottoman. Cette deuxième nécessité provoqua une remarque réprobative de Gupta, que Sadiq contra très simplement en rappelant qu'il s'agissait de la signature la plus authentique possible pour un contrat magique. Un micro bandage sur le pouce d'Héraklès acheva de régler la question et les trois nations se dirigèrent vers le fameux laboratoire magique.

En passant la porte, le grec sentit un frémissement parcourir son corps, un peu comme une petite décharge électrique. La perception de la magie lorsque son intensité était particulièrement élevée était une des rares capacités qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Une fois passée cette impression en entrant, il prit la peine de détailler la pièce qui l'entourait. C'était une petite salle rectangulaire, séparée en deux parties. La plus petite contenait une bibliothèque qui débordait de grimoires en tout genres, certains dépassant d'un bureau avec de quoi écrire. Un des murs était percé d'une fenêtre, donnant probablement sur la partie des jardins où Héraklès et Sakura s'étaient arrêtés. La deuxième partie, plus grande, était presque vide et seule trônait en son centre une énorme table en pierre. De toute évidence, les divers artefacts, potions et autres objets nécessaires à la pratique des arts occultes étaient soigneusement dissimulés.

Une petite boîte, apparemment en bois, était déposée au centre de la table, entourée de quelques traces noires qui firent froncer les sourcils du grec.

\- Vous avez essayé de l'ouvrir par la force ?

L'absence de réponse d'une part comme de l'autre constituait un aveu suffisamment clair. Héraklès eut un pincement de lèvres réprobateur avant de faire descendre Kida de son épaule. Celle-ci commença immédiatement à tourner autour de la table et avant que Sadiq ou Gupta aient pu faire un signe pour l'en empêcher, elle monta sur la table et alla renifler la boîte.

\- Ma mère détestait qu'on essaie de lui imposer quoi que ce soit, déclara le grec. Elle a toujours préféré la discussion, la négociation, et il fallait vraiment que tout ça ait échoué pour qu'elle accepte de recourir à la force. Ça se retrouvait beaucoup dans sa magie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? gronda Sadiq.

\- Qu'essayer de forcer l'ouverture de cette boîte était probablement la pire idée possible.

\- Parce que tu as une meilleure option peut-être ?

\- S'il vous plait, calmez-vous tous les deux... plaida Gupta.

En silence et après un échange de regards noirs, Héraklès s'approcha de la petite boîte pour l'observer, alors que le félin se frottait tout contre et regardait son humain avec des yeux brillants d'intelligence.

\- Bon, voyons voir ce que tu caches, murmura le grec en s'abaissant au niveau de l'objet.

Une demi-heure passa alors qu'il observait et manipulait le cube sous tous les angles. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la reposa doucement sur la table pour reprendre son chat dans ses bras.

\- Alors ? demanda l'égyptien, plus curieux.

\- Bois d'olivier, probablement enchanté à Athènes, et portant la signature spéciale de plusieurs divinités de la mythologie grecque. Plus précisément des six premiers dieux olympiens : Zeus, Héra, Hadès, Déméter, Poséidon et Hestia, énuméra-t-il.

\- C'est sûr que s'il y a des dieux impliqués dans l'histoire, ça simplifie grandement les choses, ironisa Sadiq.

\- Exactement, répondit simplement Héraklès.

Les deux autres le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'annoncer que le ciel était jaune. Après un soupir particulièrement démonstratif et un bâillement, le grec daigna s'expliquer davantage.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle l'a scellé avec la force de chaque dieu ou déesse pour la protéger d'un maximum d'attaques. Donc tout ce qu'il y a besoin de faire, c'est retrouver un symbole principal de chaque divinité pour que la boîte ressente la présence des énergies qui l'entouraient lorsqu'elle a été fermée.

\- Et donc en recréant le contexte magique de sa fermeture... commença Gupta.

\- Elle devrait en théorie s'ouvrir. Logique, compléta Sadiq.

Seul le ronronnement de Kida meubla les secondes suivantes, chaque nation étant plongée dans ses propres pensées et réflexions. Sadiq reprit la parole au bout d'une minute, semblant achever à l'oral le fil de sa pensée.

\- Donc la foudre de Zeus, le sceptre d'Héra, la lance à deux fourches d'Hadès, le flambeau de Déméter, le trident de Poséidon, et...

Il s'interrompit, soudainement hésitant. Un léger regard surpris mais admiratif d'Héraklès se transforma en ironie lorsqu'il le vit incapable d'achever sa liste.

\- Quel est l'attribut d'Hestia ? demanda Gupta qui avait immédiatement pris des notes.

\- Hestia est une déesse puissante mais simple, et n'a que très peu été représentée, répondit Sadiq en serrant les poings. Au mieux, on peut lui attribuer son voile ou le feu du foyer, mais c'est trop faible comme attribut par rapport aux autres.

\- Je me disais bien que tes connaissances avaient leurs limites, commenta Héraklès.

Un regard furieux perça presque à travers le masque et les poings du mage se serrèrent contre les plis de sa tenue. Sa colère était d'autant plus forte qu'il savait être en position d'infériorité en terme d'informations, et que seul son allié de circonstance était en mesure de lui fournir une réponse rapidement. Celui-ci prit d'ailleurs son temps pour répondre, mais donna finalement l'indication nécessaire.

\- Hestia n'a jamais eu de réel attribut car elle était partout, par sa nature même. Elle représente le feu du foyer, mais également la flamme qui unit les membres d'une même famille ou d'une même cité par-delà les plus grandes distances.

\- Épargne-nous l'analyse philosophique, trancha Sadiq.

\- Et toi, sers-toi de ton cerveau, répliqua Héraklès. Un feu qui unit tous les humains sur terre, par-delà les distances. Un feu qui brûle partout, depuis toujours, et en continu, ça ne t'évoque rien ?

Le mage se figea, et murmura un nom au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

\- Le Santorin...

Les yeux verts de Gupta se tournèrent dans une interrogation muette vers le grec, qui hochait lentement la tête, les bras croisés sur son torse pour tenir son chat.

\- L'activité volcanique, expliqua doucement la nation grecque.

\- Un... volcan ? hoqueta l'égyptien. Il va falloir qu'on aille chercher le feu d'un volcan ?

\- Et pas n'importe lequel, ajouta Sadiq. Il faut un volcan qui soit toujours en activité sur le territoire grec, qui crache de la lave et qui ait au moins une fois connu une explosion hors normes. Ça ne laisse quasiment que le Santorin.

\- Toujours aussi calé sur ma géographie, se moqua Héraklès.

\- Je mets un point d'honneur à connaître les personnes qui m'entourent, répliqua le mage.

Gupta tiqua légèrement en entendant leur échange. Lui savait pertinemment que l'ottoman ne connaissait pas autant par coeur la géographie ou l'histoire de ses autres voisins. Seul Grèce semblait l'intéresser sans discontinuer depuis toujours.

La chatte semblait toutefois avoir décidé que l'entrevue avait assez duré et grimpa sur les épaules d'Héraklès en miaulant, signifiant ainsi qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

\- Tu as raison ma belle, on y va. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour la suite.

L'affirmation était tellement évidente qu'il ne se donna même pas la peine d'attendre une réponse et sortit pour retrouver sa chambre et son matelas. Il croisa Sakura en chemin, qui s'inclina respectueusement avant de lui demander si tout allait bien. Le grec ayant répondu par l'affirmative avant de laisser échapper un nouveau bâillement sonore, la jeune femme eut un petit sourire amusé avant de lui souhaiter une bonne sieste.

De retour dans sa chambre aux teintes chaudes, Héraklès s'effondra sur le lit et n'en bougea plus, complètement endormi.

-oOo-

Il fut réveillé trois heures plus tard par le bruit de sa porte qui s'ouvrait sans ménagement. À travers ses paupières encore à moitié closes, Héraklès tenta de discerner qui lui rendait visite avec si peu de manières. Son cerveau élimina de lui-même les domestiques qui auraient au moins frappé avant d'entrer, Sakura qui était toujours délicate, Gupta qui était nettement plus discret, et lui fournit par conséquent une réponse presque en même temps que ses yeux.

À sa grande surprise, Sadiq lui rendait directement visite au lieu de le convier manu militari – ou peu s'en faut – dans sa chambre. Affichant un air perdu quelque part entre l'endormi et le bougon, le grec se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos, appuyé sur les coudes. Pendant son sommeil, le haut de sa tenue était remonté et donnait à présent une vue imprenable sur ses abdos, ce dont le mage semblait profiter avec ironie. Étouffant un bâillement, Héraklès lui rendit son regard sans ciller.

\- Tu tentes de concurrencer la Belle au bois Dormant ? se moqua Sadiq.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Un nouveau conte de fée qui circule en Europe depuis quelques années. Une belle princesse est retenue prisonnière dans un château et dort pendant un siècle avant que son prince charmant la réveille.

\- Très drôle. Mais je ne pense pas que le ravisseur et le prince soient la même personne.

\- Oh, je ne m'identifiais pas au rôle du prince. Encore que...

\- Encore que quoi ? releva le grec.

Il s'était complètement redressé et avait remis ses vêtements en place.

\- Pour la réveiller, il couche avec elle, ricana l'ottoman.

\- Pose un doigt sur moi et tu es mort.

La réplique avait été prononcée avec calme, tranquillité, presque désinvolture, et pourtant il ne faisait aucun doute pour les deux que la menace serait mise à exécution sans la moindre hésitation. Au même instant, la chatte se posta devant Héraklès, en position agressive.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua Sadiq en haussant les épaules. Je ne force jamais mes amants, ce sont eux qui viennent à moi.

\- Et comment est-ce que Gupta le prend ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez plus ou moins ensemble.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Un haussement de sourcil circonspect accueillit la réponse du mage. Celui-ci balaya le sujet d'un revers de main et passa au réel but de sa visite.

\- Nous avons fini de mettre au point un itinéraire pour récupérer tous les artefacts divins.

\- Formidable. Et je suis supposé me sentir concerné parce que... ?

\- Parce que tu viens les chercher avec moi.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lesquels ils se demandèrent, l'un s'il avait bien entendu, l'autre s'il avait bien été entendu.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda finalement Héraklès.

\- Parce qu'il faut quelqu'un qui connait bien les dieux grecs et qui maitrise l'environnement. Et je te rappelle que tu as signé un contrat.

\- Contrat que j'ai rempli il me semble.

\- Tu t'engages à m'aider à ouvrir la boîte. Pour l'instant, elle est toujours fermée.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, alors que les deux ennemis se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Sadiq était immobile, et son masque dissimulait l'expression de son visage, mais le reste de sa posture indiquait une détermination qui n'était pas près de flancher. Avec un soupir et un regard noir, Héraklès céda partiellement.

\- À la seconde où j'estime que ma vie est en danger, je rentre chez moi.

\- Tu ne seras pas en danger un seul instant. Je te protègerai.

Moins d'une seconde s'écoula avant que les deux esquissent un sourire hilare en réalisant ce que le mage venait de dire. Une telle phrase relevait de l'invraisemblable pour les ennemis séculaires. Le grec s'étira lentement puis attrapa Kida qui semblait s'être calmée et se mit aussitôt à ronronner.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

\- Tout sera prêt ce soir, Gupta s'en occupe.

\- Il tient à gérer lui-même ce qu'il emporte ?

Sadiq eut un arrêt de surprise.

\- Il ne vient pas avec nous.

\- Pourtant c'est un magicien aussi, il pourrait être utile.

Un geste légèrement hautain échappa au mage.

\- Il n'est pas vraiment d'un très haut niveau et ne sera d'aucune aide sur le terrain. Je préfère qu'il reste ici pour vérifier que tout va bien.

Héraklès ne répondit pas, mais son regard était assez parlant. Il doutait que l'égyptien ait réellement bien pris la nouvelle. La suite de la conversation porta sur quelques détails d'organisation, et fut vite expédiée. Sadiq ne s'attarda pas davantage et sortit en lui signalant de se tenir prêt pour dix-neuf heures.

En constatant que le laps de temps qui lui était accordé n'était que de deux heures, le grec renonça à l'idée de faire une deuxième sieste et résolut d'aller voir Sakura pour lui signaler son départ. En peu de temps, il s'était attaché à la jeune fille et tenait à lui faire des adieux en bonne et due forme. Cependant, il se mit à réfléchir en chemin au besoin socio-philosophique d'exprimer l'envie de se revoir au moment où l'on se quitte géographiquement. Conséquence logique de cette réflexion, il manqua les tournants qu'il devait prendre pour se rendre où il souhaitait, et se retrouva perdu dans une partie du palais qu'il ne connaissait pas.

En toute logique, il allait retourner sur ses pas quand un éclat de voix attira son attention. Son nom venait d'être prononcé sur un ton peu engageant. Envoyant aussitôt balader les encombrants principes moraux de discrétion concernant les affaires privées des autres, le grec s'approcha silencieusement de la porte d'où provenait la voix. Elle n'était pas entrouverte, mais la clé n'était pas dans la serrure et laissait voir les interlocuteurs. Gupta et Sadiq était debouts, face à face, engagés dans une discussion qui semblait animée.

\- C'est de la logique pure et simple, expliquait l'ottoman. Deux personnes attireront moins l'attention et Héraklès sera le plus à même de me guider sur place.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de te retrouver seul avec lui, grinça l'égyptien. Je serais plus efficace pour te seconder et à force de l'étudier, tu connais son territoire, sa culture et son histoire pratiquement par coeur !

\- L'analyse qu'il a fait tout à l'heure prouve à elle seule que non.

\- Dans ce cas je viens avec vous.

\- Non. j'ai besoin que quelqu'un de confiance reste ici pour surveiller la boîte.

\- Il n'y a qu'à l'emporter avec nous.

\- On ne sait pas comment elle réagira en présence des dieux et je préfère ne pas prendre le risque. On récupère tout, et on revient avec pour la débloquer.

\- Vous n'allez jamais réussir à vous entendre ! Et il ne te sauvera pas si tu es en danger !

\- Je ne serai pas en danger. Mon pouvoir est bien assez puissant pour nous protéger tous les deux, même dans les... circonstances actuelles.

L'hésitation de Sadiq surprit Héraklès autant que la déclaration en elle-même. Pour que le si redouté mage d'Orient admette une faiblesse sur son terrain de prédilection, il fallait que la situation soit grave.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que les dieux grecs te réservent ! Tu auras besoin d'un autre magicien, insista Gupta.

\- Ils se tiennent éloignés des affaires des mortels depuis longtemps, il n'y a pas de raison que ça tourne à l'affrontement. Et si jamais, enchaîna-t-il avant que l'autre lui coupe la parole, je devais d'une façon ou d'une autre affronter un dieu, ta présence ne changerait rien.

À travers le minuscule interstice, Héraklès vit le corps de l'égyptien se tendre de colère, puis se relâcher. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, le grec entendit des pas dans le couloir et se redressa sans précipitation. Trop d'empressement est bien souvent signe de culpabilité, il l'avait vérifié de nombreuses fois enfant, auprès de ses demi-frères Francis et Antonio. Il recommença donc à marcher en prenant l'air sceptique de celui qui se demande où il est et comment il est arrivé là – ce qui en un sens était le cas.

Une jeune femme apparut au bout du couloir, avec une tenue rose pâle et des cheveux de jais. Le grec sourit.

\- Héraklès ! fit-elle en se rapprochant. J'ai appris que tu partais ce soir.

\- En effet. Je te cherchais pour te dire au revoir, mais je me suis un peu perdu dans les couloirs.

Elle sourit gentiment avant de lui prendre les mains avec un air inquiet.

\- Je voulais également te saluer. Mais nous ne devrions pas être ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien... cet étage...

\- M'est réservé, intervint Sadiq en ouvrant la porte.

Sakura s'inclina immédiatement en s'excusant de leur présence, mais Héraklès ne bougea pas. Invisibles derrière le masque, les yeux de Sadiq avaient eu le temps de noter les mains jointes de ses deux invités. Cette observation fut suivie d'un léger froncement de sourcils, toujours invisible. Il coupa court aux excuses de la japonaise, et s'adressa à Héraklès.

\- Tu es prêt à partir ?

Le grec haussa un sourcil, vérifia que Kida était avec lui, et acquiesça.

\- Tant mieux. J'avance l'horaire du départ.

\- À quand ?

\- Maintenant.

* * *

Et on arrive enfin au réel lancement de cette fic ! Après un prologue et quatre chapitres, j'admets qu'il était temps... Désolée ? ^^'

Plein de muffins aux myrtilles pour vous ! (Dulanoire, j'espère que ça te convient :p)


	6. 5 - Première rencontre

Miout tout le monde !

L'hiver est là, la saison des chocolats chauds et du cocooning sous la couette avec un film ou un truc à lire... Bonheur !

Disclaimer : J'ai tenté de cloner Himaruya, mais ça n'a pas abouti

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Héraklès et Sadiq étaient devant l'entrée extérieure du palais. Sakura et Gupta étaient venus les voir partir, et si Sadiq s'était montré assez indifférent, Héraklès avait pris le temps de faire ses adieux. Sakura avait accepté une étreinte qui avait rendu ses joues aussi roses que la fleur qui ornait ses cheveux. Quant à l'égyptien, le grec et lui avaient échangé une accolade amicale, pendant laquelle Gupta avait glissé quelques mots à son ami d'enfance.

\- Soit prudent et méfie-toi de lui.

Héraklès avait répondu par un hochement de tête discret. Il avait déjà prévu de faire l'un et l'autre pendant le voyage.

Alors qu'il se reculait de quelques pas, Sadiq achevait de tracer un motif complexe dans le sol, un ensemble de cercles, de figures et de symboles. D'un geste, il invita le grec à le rejoindre au milieu. Celui-ci avança en faisant attention à ne rien effacer, pour éviter de se retrouver au sommet de l'Himalaya.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du mage lorsqu'il tendit sa main offerte vers son allié de circonstance, lui signifiant sans un mot qu'il allait devoir la lui prendre. Le grec le fusilla du regard et se contenta de poser sa paume contre celle de son ennemi sans entremêler leurs doigts. Ce simple contact suffit pourtant à leur faire ressentir un frisson dans l'entièreté de leurs corps, sensation qui disparut en moins d'une seconde. La peau de Sadiq était chaude, presque brûlante contre celle – pourtant pas spécialement froide – d'Héraklès.

Le mage commença ses incantations, et les divers symboles se mirent à luire doucement, presque à scintiller autour d'eux. Bientôt ce qui les entourait devint flou, à commencer par Gupta et Sakura. Si le visage de la jeune femme exprimait une légère inquiétude liée au déferlement de magie, avec lequel elle n'était pas familière, l'expression de Gupta était crispée, et juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, Héraklès crut reconnaître de la colère. Sadiq, concentré sur son sort, ne remarqua rien du décor qui l'entourait et qui était doucement en train de changer, comme une image se superposant à une autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent sur le territoire du grec, qui respira une longue bouffée d'air familier avant de se tourner vers Sadiq, qui avait un sourire ironique.

À cause du stress lié à l'incantation, Héraklès avait resserré sa prise et tenait désormais fermement sa main dans la sienne.

\- On a eu peur pendant le transfert ? se moqua le mage.

\- La plupart des non magiciens ne sont pas à l'aise avec ce genre de démonstration.

\- En tout cas tu as toujours une force physique remarquable.

\- Façon de dire que je t'ai broyé quelques phalanges ? sourit le grec.

\- En effet.

\- Si tu attends des excuses, ça risque d'être long.

\- C'est une provocation ?

\- Si tu me cherches...

Les deux serraient déjà les poings lorsqu'un miaulement retentissant les surpris et les força à se concentrer sur Kida, dont la queue bougeait violemment et dont les yeux réussissait à faire comprendre son agacement. En soufflant un bon coup, les deux ennemis se calmèrent. Aucun ne s'excusa, mais ils reprirent une conversation plus calme.

\- Si tout s'est bien passé, Olympie et le temple de Zeus ne doivent pas être loin.

\- C'est le cas, confirma Héraklès, mais il risque d'y avoir du monde.

\- Je comptais agir de nuit, expliqua Sadiq.

\- On a donc un peu de temps devant nous, fit le grec en désignant le soleil. Hélios est encore là pour au moins deux heures.

\- Ça nous laisse donc deux heures pour mettre un plan efficace au point.

\- Tu es parti sans plan ?

\- Je me suis dit que tu devais toujours savoir comment communiquer avec tes dieux, et qu'à partir de là, je n'aurais plus qu'à leur demander de me prêter les objets dont j'ai besoin.

Un air à la fois blasé et incrédule se peignit sur le visage du représentant hellénique. Il allait répliquer, lorsqu'il remarqua le petit coin retroussé sur la commissure des lèvres. Le mage se moquait. Malgré la simplicité évidente avec laquelle il avait expliqué son idée de base, il devait se douter que les choses ne pourraient pas être aussi faciles et qu'il y aurait des obstacles. Et en l'occurrence, il y avait un obstacle de taille.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment communiquer avec eux. Ma mère a disparu sans me l'expliquer, et les rares fois où j'ai pu échanger avec eux par la suite, ça a toujours été eux qui me contactaient.

Le semblant de sourire de Sadiq disparut et sa bouche se serra en un pli contrarié. Le mage n'avait pas envisagé ce type de complications.

\- Dans ce cas, plus qu'à espérer qu'en se retrouvant dans les lieux qui leurs sont dédiés, tu y parviennes quand même.

\- Le scepticisme se lut clairement sur le visage d'Héraklès, mais il choisit toutefois de ne pas relever et de changer de sujet.

\- En admettant qu'on arrive à communiquer avec Zeus, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ? Histoire d'éviter les bavures.

-oOo-

Les heures qui suivirent furent employées à échanger diverses connaissances sur les dieux olympiens. Si Sadiq avait une solide maîtrise des bases, certains détails et certaines de ses connaissances étaient erronées, principalement à cause des multiples versions de telle ou telle légende qui avaient circulé. Héraklès le corrigeait patiemment, donnait des explications complémentaires sur le caractère de tel ou tel dieu, et refusait catégoriquement d'admettre qu'il était impressionné par la culture de son ennemi.

Lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître derrière les arbres, les deux nations se dirigèrent vers le temple d'Olympie, sanctuaire le plus emblématique de Zeus. Les premières étoiles apparaissaient lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le temple.

Bien qu'ayant perdu de sa superbe depuis la chute d'Ancienne Grèce, l'édifice demeurait impressionnant de majesté et permettait d'imaginer l'importance du culte voué au roi des dieux. Ils hésitèrent quelques instant, puis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du temple dans un silence complet. Héraklès promena sa main sur les vieilles pierres, symbole de la puissance que sa mère avait eue autrefois. Il arriva devant une statue monumentale du dieu, et par respect autant que par habitude, mit un genou à terre en baissant la tête. Quelques pas derrière lui, Sadiq l'observait sans un mot.

Seuls les bruissements de quelques cigales empêchaient un silence total, le lieu ayant été déserté par les humains avant la tombée de la nuit.

Héraklès ne réfléchissait pas à comment joindre le dieu pour l'instant. Il revoyait sa mère l'emmener dans ce temple alors qu'il était enfant, avant que Rome ne l'emmène sur son territoire. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs et ses émotions d'autrefois, il sentit la douce fourrure de Kida contre lui, accompagnée d'un doux ronronnement.

Et la terre commença à trembler.

C'était un tremblement léger, presque comme si les pierres et les arbres qui entouraient le lieu sacré frissonnaient avant l'arrivée de celui pour qui ils avaient été installés. Il y eut un éclair blanc éblouissant, et l'instant d'après une autre personne se tenait dans le temple.

Il avait l'apparence d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec une fine barbe et dont les épais cheveux bouclés allaient doucement du brun au gris. De façon surprenante, il était vêtu d'une simple toge blanche, retenue par divers cordons dorés qui luisaient doucement dans la pénombre du soir naissant. Un sourire à la fois étonné et amusé creusait quelques rides sur son visage.

\- Et bien, voilà longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé !

\- Maître de l'Olympe, le salua immédiatement le grec.

\- Ooooh mais c'est le petit Héraklès ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais avec ta mère, non ? C'est fou ce que tu as poussé... Et puis tu t'es bien développé mon garçon, félicitations ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Un sourire vaguement embarrassé flotta sur les lèvres du représentant grec, mais s'élargit vite lorsqu'il constata la bonne humeur sincère du dieu. Il allait répondre lorsqu'un toussotement venant de derrière lui se fit entendre, et accapara immédiatement l'attention de Zeus, dont l'oeil se fit plus calculateur.

\- Voyez-vous ça... Tu acceptes la présence de ton ennemi ici maintenant ?

\- Votre nation et moi avons actuellement un accord de circonstances, répondit Sadiq en s'inclinant légèrement.

Du coin de l'oeil, le dieu regarda Héraklès, qui hocha la tête et reprit son chat dans ses bras. Le regard se fit plus amusé et légèrement railleur.

\- Un accord de circonstances, voyez-vous ça... Ma foi, ce genre d'alliances peut présenter bon nombre d'avantages, et ton partenaire m'a l'air d'être un sacré amant. Amusez-vous bien les enfants.

Les deux nations s'étouffèrent de concert, et s'empressèrent de réfuter la chose, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire Zeus aux éclats. Impatient de changer de sujet autant que d'en venir à la raison de leur présence, Sadiq reprit la parole.

\- Nous sommes venus vous voir pour vous demander un service.

Le dieu cessa aussitôt de rire et retrouva un air hautain, les deux bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Que crois-tu m'apprendre, gamin ? Depuis le temps, je sais qu'on appelle rarement un dieu pour lui demander comment il va.

À côté de Zeus, Héraklès lança un regard de reproche à Sadiq. Aborder le sujet d'une façon si peu discrète et élégante était typiquement une mauvaise idée. Il avait de la chance que le dieu soit de bonne humeur. Pour éviter un second dérapage, il prit le relais.

\- Il y a quelques temps déjà, ma mère a scellé une boîte avec vos énergies magiques.

\- Je vois très bien de quoi tu parles, sourit Zeus, mais il se trouve qu'Héléna, ta charmante mère, nous a très précisément expliqué pourquoi elle l'avait fait et pourquoi cette boîte devait demeurer scellée.

Un silence s'instaura dans le temple, interrompu au bout de quelques secondes par un miaulement de Kida, que le dieu regarda fugitivement avant d'esquisser un sourire rusé.

\- Toutefois... Comme il s'agit de son fils... J'imagine que je pourrais peut-être envisager de vous aider.

\- Merci infiniment, soupira le mage.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire. Je sais que vous avez besoin de ma foudre, mais vous comprendrez que je ne peux décemment pas la laisser à n'importe qui...

La voix du dieu s'était faite suave, annonciatrice d'une nouvelle – probablement mauvaise – pour ses interlocuteurs. Ceux-ci restèrent silencieux, attendant patiemment que le maître de l'Olympe achève sa réflexion. Ce qu'il fit en à peine quelques secondes, avant de faire un grand sourire de mauvais augure aux deux nations.

\- Il me semble que de vous deux, c'est toi qui souhaite ouvrir cette boîte, pas vrai ? fit-il en s'adressant à Sadiq.

\- En effet.

\- Et tu comptes sur ma foudre pour y parvenir ?

\- Oui.

\- Hum. Comprends-tu exactement ce que tu demandes ? Il ne s'agit pas d'un banal éclair que n'importe quel orage d'été peut produire. Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir contrôler une telle puissance...

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda prudemment le mage.

\- Un simple principe de prudence, répondit Zeus avec un sourire cruel. Prouves-moi que tu sauras dompter cette force et qu'elle ne risque rien entre tes mains.

Sadiq blêmit soudainement.

\- Vous voulez dire...

Le sourire du dieu s'élargit un peu plus en voyant la détresse du mage.

\- Je vois que tu as compris. Si tu veux cette foudre, il va falloir que tu la fabriques toi-même. Si tu y parviens cette nuit et sans orage, j'accepterai de la marquer de mon énergie.

* * *

Niark niark, et les ennuis commencent... to be continued, comme on dit.

Plein de guimauves pour vous !


	7. 6 - Début de l'épreuve

Miou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien depuis dimanche dernier, et fausse spoiler alert : Sadiq va en chier, Zeus fait des sous-entendus, et Héraklès a un chat.

Disclaimer : Himaruya aurait définitivement sa place sur l'Olympe.

* * *

La déclaration de Zeus avait retenti comme un coup de tonnerre. Alors que le mage reculait de quelques pas pour encaisser le coup, Héraklès lança un regard interrogateur au roi des dieux, auquel celui-ci répondit avec un air de joyeuse bonhomie.

\- Il va falloir qu'il créé une énorme quantité de foudre au même instant, au même endroit, qu'il parvienne ensuite à la maintenir plus de quelques secondes dans cette réalité, puis qu'ensuite il la façonne, lui donne un cadre et une forme adéquate. Le tout, bien entendu, en conservant la totalité de l'énergie contenue dans ces éclairs. Et sans l'aide de la météo naturellement, sinon ce serait trop simple.

\- Dit comme ça, ça semble irréalisable même pour un magicien spécialisé et expérimenté, remarqua Héraklès avec un air étonné.

Zeus partit dans un monumental éclat de rire.

\- Évidemment ! Pourquoi crois-tu que seuls les dieux ont accès à des puissances pareilles ?

Héraklès jeta un coup d'oeil à Sadiq. Le mage semblait être tiraillé entre le découragement devant l'apparente impossibilité de l'épreuve et la volonté d'essayer. Finalement, il sembla se décider pour la deuxième option et sortit du temple, l'air décidé. Amusé, Zeus fit une remarque.

\- On dirait qu'il va tenter l'expérience. Il a déjà manipulé de la foudre ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Alors dans le doute, reste près de moi. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas recevoir ce genre de décharge en pleine figure...

Le double sens de la phrase fit tiquer Héraklès, ce qui provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire du dieu. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir sur les marches pour observer le mage à l'oeuvre.

De son côté, Sadiq tentait désespérément de se calmer. Il était un sorcier expérimenté, il avait d'excellentes connaissances en magie des éléments naturels dont la foudre faisait partie, il pouvait s'en sortir. Mais sa raison lui hurlait que le simple fait de sortir un éclair de nulle part, et lui faire toucher le sol où il voulait, allait déjà être un exploit en soi. Il se concentra, commença à tracer au sol diverses runes et quelques symboles, et se figea en voyant Héraklès et Zeus à quelques mètres de lui. Le sourire de défi du dieu lui donnait clairement l'impression que celui-ci était au courant de sa promesse de ne pas mettre la vie du grec en danger.

En expirant lentement, il leur tourna le dos pour se concentrer uniquement sur son sort. Sous son masque, il ferma les yeux pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis les rouvrit brusquement, l'air décidé. Quelques gestes au-dessus de ses symboles, quelques mots prononcés à voix basse, et les traits se mirent à scintiller. L'air devint soudainement lourd, et quelques instants plus tard un éclair zébra le ciel dans un vacarme épouvantable, enflammant un arbre à une dizaine de mètres de Sadiq.

Un sourire mi appréciateur, mi hautain se dessina sur les lèvres du dieu. Alors que le mage modifiait deux ou trois détails dans ses marques au sol, Zeus murmura deux phrases à l'oreille d'Héraklès.

\- Pour un premier essai, c'est franchement correct. Il m'a l'air du genre tenace, ton chéri.

\- Ce n'est pas mon chéri, répliqua le grec. Mais oui, il est tenace. Si il a commencé à essayer, je ne pense pas qu'il va s'arrêter avant de réussir ou de tomber d'épuisement.

\- Je parie qu'il est du genre endurant, reprit le dieu à voix haute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Je repère les bons amants au premier regard. Et je te garantie que celui-ci est du genre à pouvoir tenir toute une nuit à faire crier son partenaire... Sérieusement, tu attends quoi ?

\- Pas mon genre.

\- Mais bien sûr... fit Zeus d'un air ironique.

\- Et déjà avec quelqu'un.

\- Et c'est un problème parce que... ?

Le maître de l'Olympe semblait franchement s'amuser à embarrasser sa nation. Héraklès lui lança un regard de reproche où brillait une pointe d'ironie avant de répondre.

\- Au fait, comment va Héra ?

Le visage de Zeus se renfrogna immédiatement avant de faire un sourire franc.

\- Touché, gamin. Ma chère et tendre épouse se porte à merveille, mais elle risque de ne pas être d'aussi bonne humeur que moi lorsque vous la verrez.

Héraklès ne se risqua pas à demander pourquoi. Il savait depuis assez longtemps à quel point il valait mieux se tenir éloigné des affaires divines, même pour les nations. À la place, il reporta son attention sur Sadiq, qui avait ajouté un nombre relativement important de signes à son premier cercle magique. L'ottoman s'était de nouveau immobilisé avant de refaire quelques gestes et de murmurer une ou deux phrases. Un nouvel éclair apparut, plus proche du mage tout en étant diamétralement opposé au temple. Zeus sourit, et se leva avant de s'étirer et de s'adresser à Héraklès.

\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais passer ma nuit à autre chose que le regarder s'acharner. Je vais aller voir de plus près à quoi ressemblent les mortelles d'aujourd'hui.

\- Et s'il réussit en votre absence ?

\- Si vraiment il y parvient, peu importe que je sois là ou pas puisque l'énergie sera contenue, fit le dieu en haussant les épaules. Je reviendrai à l'aube. Passez une bonne nuit tous les deux !

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître dans un volute de fumée. Quelques secondes plus tard, un aigle volait vers le village le plus proche.

Intrigué par le bruit, Sadiq se retourna juste à temps pour voir le majestueux volatile s'éloigner et constater la solitude d'Héraklès. Il grinça des dents avant de s'adresser au grec.

\- Éloigne-toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es censé maîtriser tes pouvoir et me protéger.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'essaie de contrôler, alors pour ta propre sécurité, éloigne-toi.

En soupirant, Héraklès s'éloigna de quelques mètres supplémentaires, ce qui permit au mage de se détendre très légèrement. Sadiq prit le temps de réfléchir davantage, modifia deux mots dans sa formule, et se prépara à invoquer la foudre une nouvelle fois.

Le flash lumineux déchira le ciel, et carbonisa le sol à moins de trois mètres de l'ottoman, qui retint un juron. Échouer dans son domaine de prédilection était d'autant plus désagréable lorsque son meilleur ennemi le regardait et devait se réjouir de ses difficultés. Un simple coup d'oeil à Héraklès lui révéla que celui-ci s'était assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, son chat sur les genoux. Mais il n'avait pas l'air moqueur ou hautain, simplement observateur. Surpris, Sadiq se força cependant à continuer en ignorant volontairement le fait qu'en poursuivant à ce rythme, il risquait de tomber d'épuisement bien avant l'aurore.

Une heure plus tard, il ne parvenait toujours pas à faire tomber la foudre à l'endroit de son choix. Il arrivait au maximum à la cantonner dans un rayon de trois ou quatre mètres autour de lui. Épuisé après un dernier essai, il tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit par terre, le souffle court.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, le prenant par suprise. Par réflexe, il attrapa le poignet et projeta la personne devant lui tout en se relevant en posture défensive. Ce ne fut qu'en croisant le regard noir d'Héraklès qu'il se rassit.

\- J'ai cru qu'on m'attaquait, fit-il en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Alors qu'il n'y a que moi dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres ?

\- Ce genre de réflexes m'a déjà sauvé la vie.

\- Combien de fois exactement sur ces dernières années ?

Alors qu'ils se fixaient agressivement, le grec expira un grand coup et changea brutalement de sujet.

\- Tu bloques sur tes éclairs.

\- Je suis au courant, merci.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée pour t'aider.

\- Pardon ? fit Sadiq moqueur. Toi, tu as une idée pour m'aider ?

\- Tu rigoleras moins quand je t'aurais dit ce que c'est.

Toujours sceptique, le mage fit signe qu'il écoutait, un sourire railleur sur le visage.

\- Réessaie en fermant les yeux.

Le sourire disparut immédiatement, alors que le grec poursuivait sur sa lancée.

\- Au lieu de contrôler par le visuel uniquement, je pense qu'il faut que tu le ressentes.

\- Et depuis quand tu t'y connais en magie élémentaire ?

\- Juste parce que je ne peux pas me servir de connaissances ne signifie pas que je ne les possède pas.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses. Mais ta proposition comporte trop de risques.

\- Comme ?

\- Je pourrais être incapable de contrôler où la foudre tombera et te blesser.

\- Depuis tout à l'heure aucun éclair n'a atterri à moins de quinze mètres de moi et Zeus a fait suffisamment attention à protéger la zone avant de partir.

Sadiq hésita un moment. L'idée pouvait marcher, mais le risque était bien plus fort que ce que son allié temporaire semblait estimer. Il pesa le pour et le contre un moment, et finit par signaler à Héraklès de s'éloigner de nouveau. Lorsque le grec fut assez loin, le mage prit plusieurs longues respirations et ferma les yeux. Avant de lancer son sort, il s'obligea à se concentrer pour tout ressentir autour de lui dans un rayon de dix mètres. Lorsqu'il parvint à sentir la présence de chaque fleur, il invoqua de nouveau un éclair en se focalisant sur le cercle devant lui.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une légère lumière résiduelle demeurait au centre exact de son ensemble de symboles. En se retournant, il constata qu'Héraklès le regardait avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'admiration.

\- Maintenant, ça devrait être plus simple, non ?

\- En effet. Merci, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je me suis engagé à faire de mon mieux pour t'aider, imbécile, répliqua le grec en bâillant pour cacher un sourire.

Le mage lui rendit son sourire, puis se retourna pour se reconcentrer de nouveau. Il avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'arriver à son objectif, et peu de temps et d'énergie pour y parvenir. La prochaine étape était de réussir à maintenir l'éclair plus de quelques secondes.

-oOo-

Les étoiles brillaient désormais au-dessus des deux nations, scintillantes dans l'écrin de velours noir que leur offrait le ciel nocturne. La lune brillait également, mais le fin croissant faisait pâle figure auprès des constellations que le grec s'entraînait à reconnaître. Les éclairs de Sadiq lui compliquaient d'ailleurs la tâche à intervalles réguliers, et à chaque minute qui passait, Héraklès se demandait comment le mage faisait pour avoir encore la force de tenir debout. Il savait par sa mère à quel point la magie pouvait se révéler épuisante aussi bien physiquement que moralement, et la résistance de son allié temporaire ne cessait de le surprendre. Les insinuations de Zeus lui revinrent soudainement en tête, et il imagina – involontairement – pendant un instant ce que l'ottoman pouvait donner au lit. Il renvoya aussitôt les images qui lui vinrent en tête, et retourna se concentrer sur les étoiles.

Trois éclairs zébrèrent d'un coup le ciel et se joignirent presque au même endroit. Ils demeurèrent environ trois secondes dans l'atmosphère avant de s'évanouir, laissant Sadiq hors d'haleine.

Moins de dix secondes après, il se débarrassa d'une partie de ses vêtements, dont le mouvement coloré attira par réflexe l'attention d'Héraklès. Il se retrouva ainsi face à la vision de son ennemi torse nu, celui-ci n'ayant conservé que son masque et son ample pantalon de toile blanche. La couleur claire des deux derniers attributs vestimentaires, relevée par le clair de lune, mettaient en valeur le hâle parfait de sa peau. Ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu en bataille, mais renforçaient l'image mystérieuse et indomptable de la fière nation orientale.

Avec un sourire railleur, le mage se tourna vers le grec.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Celui-ci releva ostensiblement les yeux et la tête vers les étoiles, se désintéressant totalement du superbe corps masculin offert à sa vue.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua Héraklès en étouffant un bâillement.

Conformément à ce qu'il avait prévu, la manoeuvre sembla vexer Sadiq. Le mage se savait bel homme et aimait en jouer, en conséquence de quoi pareille réaction ne pouvait que froisser son ego. Il s'étira quelques instants, autant pour la forme que pour la frime, et recommença à se concentrer sans remarquer le regard qu'Héraklès s'était finalement décidé à poser sur lui. Même sans être intéressé, le grec appréciait la beauté masculine et était donc volontiers enclin à profiter du spectacle. Ce n'était simplement pas quelque chose que Sadiq avait besoin de savoir.

* * *

Est-ce que je m'amuse comme une folle à écrire Zeus ? Possible. Est-ce que j'aime quand mes persos en chient ? Probable.

Plein de panettone pour vous !


	8. 7 - Epreuve réussie

Miou tout le monde !

Désolée pour les retards ici et sur le calendrier, mais ces derniers jours ont été très, très remplis. Noël qui approche, le coup de froid qui épuise, les trajets interminables pour aller voir la famille, tout ça tout ça. Enfin bon, merci d'être là et de lire !

Disclaimer : prêchons tous la bonne parole hetalienne et rendons grâce à notre dieu Himaruya.

* * *

Durant l'heure qui suivit, les tentatives suivantes de l'ottoman lui permirent d'arriver à un total de quatre éclairs maintenus au même endroit plus de six secondes avant de disparaître, avec une déperdition d'énergie presque nulle. La dernière étape était celle consistant à les réduire puis les réunir dans une forme magique stable. Bien que les progrès réalisés par le mage soient plus qu'impressionnants pour une seule nuit de travail, il devenait plus évident à chaque tentative qu'il atteignait ses limites.

Vers quatre heures du matin, et après une énième tentative échouée de réduire la taille des éclairs tout en conservant leur puissance, Sadiq se mit à tituber avant de poser un genou à terre, haletant. Héraklès s'approcha doucement de lui et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Tu devrais faire une pause.

\- Le soleil se lève dans moins de deux heures, haleta le mage. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire une pause si je veux réussir.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris que Zeus t'a lancé ce défi justement parce qu'il est irréalisable ? Il t'a donné un de ces faux choix qu'il affectionne. Renoncer ou mourir.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, répliqua Sadiq en essayant de se redresser.

\- Tu ne tiens même plus debout. Fais une pause ou le prochain essai pourrait te tuer.

\- Tant que ta vie n'est pas en danger, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je suis une nation, je survivrai.

Devant l'obstination de Sadiq, Héraklès renonça.

\- Mais à quel prix ? murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour retrouver Kida.

La détermination du mage fléchit un instant devant l'argument. S'il venait à mourir, il reviendrait évidemment à lui trop tard. Mais s'il attendait trop, le soleil risquait de se lever sans qu'il ait réussi non plus. Dans les deux cas, il était a priori perdant. Sadiq s'accorda trente secondes de réflexion pendant lesquelles il chercha une option satisfaisante. Finalement, une idée lui vint. Elle était complètement folle et terriblement risquée, mais représentait probablement ses meilleures chances de succès. Il jeta un oeil à Héraklès qui lui rendit un regard interrogatif, puis se mit en position pour lancer son sort.

Tout praticien des arts occultes apprend en premier lieu que même dans les cas extrêmes, il doit contrôler sa magie. Ne jamais complètement lâcher la bride à son pouvoir, sous peine de voir son sort se retourner contre lui-même et ainsi risquer la mort. Sadiq s'apprêtait à briser cette règle inviolable en toute connaissance de cause. Il se concentra intensément pour aller au fond de son esprit chercher cette barrière invisible qui garantissait sa sécurité lorsqu'il faisait appel à la magie, puis l'ouvrit en grand. L'air sembla devenir trouble autour de lui pendant une ou deux secondes, puis revint à la normale.

Héraklès sentit un léger frisson au même instant, et se demanda non sans inquiétude ce que son ennemi avait en tête. Avant qu'il puisse le lui demander, Sadiq invoqua de nouveau les éclairs.

À ceci près qu'il n'en invoqua pas trois ou quatre, mais cinq. Cinq éclairs monumentaux déchirèrent le ciel pour atterrir devant le mage et se maintenir dans la réalité. Le vacarme était impressionnant et la luminosité irréelle. Les cinq monstres commencèrent doucement à diminuer, mais semblèrent en échange gagner en instabilité. Ce qu'ils perdaient en taille, ils le compensaient en puissance et en risque d'explosivité. Mais leur maître temporaire tenait bon, et bientôt les cinq se retrouvèrent à faire moins d'un mètre de haut et à se superposer les uns aux autres.

La très reconnaissable forme de la foudre de Zeus se tenait désormais devant Sadiq, sous le regard incrédule et fasciné d'Héraklès. La forme trouva le moyen d'encore réduire, mais de légers filaments électriques s'en échappaient, comme furieux d'être enfermés. Le mage commença à trembler, mais s'acharna à tenir et à finir son sort.

Dans un dernier geste élancé du mage, la foudre s'immobilisa définitivement dans la forme qui lui était imposée et tomba au sol, domptée.

Alors qu'Héraklès, choqué de voir une nation réussir l'épreuve magique d'un dieu, allait se rapprocher pour féliciter Sadiq, celui-ci se retourna et lui fit un sourire arrogant.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que je survivrais.

Ce fut le moment que choisit son corps pour craquer. Inconscient avant même d'avoir touché le sol, l'ottoman conserva son sourire une fois à terre. Le grec s'approcha plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ayant parfaitement conscience qu'une nation ne meurt pas vraiment.

Une fois agenouillé auprès du mage, il vérifia son pouls au poignet et fut soulagé de le trouver régulier.

\- Cet imbécile a de la chance, fit-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Mais sa chatte ne semblait pas du même avis et posa son museau sur le visage de Sadiq. Intrigué, Héraklès approcha sa joue des lèvres de l'ottoman et comprit le message que son félin voulait lui faire passer. La respiration du mage était de plus en plus faible.

Hors pour ce genre de problème, le grec ne connaissait qu'une seule méthode, qu'il n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie d'appliquer. Il réfléchit intensément, pensa à la probabilité que Zeus revienne aussi tôt avant l'heure prévue, et dut se résoudre. Non seulement il allait devoir sauver son ennemi, mais en plus il allait devoir lui faire du bouche-à-bouche pour y parvenir.

Héraklès prit une grande inspiration pour se motiver, puis une deuxième pour avoir de l'air à insuffler à Sadiq. Il se pencha ensuite sur les lèvres de son allié temporaire, et posa les siennes pour souffler et lui apporter de l'oxygène, avant de s'éloigner pour reprendre sa respiration. Il réitéra l'exercice une dizaine de fois, jusqu'à ce que Sadiq revienne à lui. Un peu désorienté au début, le mage remarqua vite le visage d'Héraklès à deux centimètres du sien et la main posée sur ses abdos. Il attendit un instant de plus pour voir ce qui allait se passer, et prit l'initiative à la dernière minute pour transformer le transfert d'air en baiser approfondi.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il se mangeait une des plus belles gifles de son existence mais ne regrettait rien.

\- Ça t'a plu ? lança Héraklès avec un regard noir.

\- Plutôt, oui, répliqua le mage avec un grand sourire.

Avant que le grec puisse réagir et en lancer une deuxième, un rire tonitruant résonna derrière eux.

\- Alors là mon garçon, il t'a eu ! Bien joué gamin, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Sadiq, c'était digne d'une de mes stratégies !

\- Il s'agit d'une agression, protesta Héraklès en rougissant, je n'avais pas envie de...

\- De l'embrasser ? Allons, ça fait bien dix minutes que tu colles ta bouche à la sienne.

\- C'est une technique de secourisme, ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'il a fait.

\- Ah ? Possible. Enfin dans tous les cas, c'était bien joué de sa part.

En marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'en dire deux mots à Héra, le grec laissa tomber et se releva pendant que Zeus s'approchait de Sadiq.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est encore mieux foutu que ce que je croyais, remarqua le dieu. Héraklès, tu vas vraiment me faire croire que tu comptes rester sage dans une alliance avec un modèle pareil ? lança-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé et il est déjà avec quelqu'un.

\- Pas vraiment, intervint Sadiq avec un sourire.

\- Explique ? réagit aussitôt Zeus.

\- Plan cul plus qu'autre chose, et pas de sentiments, résuma le mage en se relevant.

\- Autant dire célibataire avec des avantages, reprit le dieu avec un clin d'oeil. Décidément, tu me plais ! Et en plus tu as réussi le petit défi que je t'avais lancé...

Immobile depuis qu'elle était tombée, la foudre brillait toujours par terre, au milieu des signes magiques. Le maître de l'Olympe la prit en main, fit mine de la manier et de faire quelques tests, puis fit un sourire éblouissant.

\- Pour un non-initié, c'est un travail très propre !

Avec un immense soupir de soulagement, Sadiq se rassit. Il était plus épuisé qu'il ne le pensait et le commentaire du dieu venait de lui ôter le stress qui l'aidait à tenir.

\- Vous observiez depuis longtemps ? se borna-t-il à demander.

\- Je n'ai jamais arrêté. Vous êtes sur mon sanctuaire ici, chaque plante, chaque pierre est un moyen de voir et d'entendre tout ce qui se passe, peu importe où je suis. Ta détermination était impressionnante et le résultat est à la hauteur de mes attentes. Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser d'y apposer ma marque.

Le dieu se concentra un instant en prenant l'éclair entre ses mains, puis sembla insuffler une forme d'énergie à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il le rendit au mage, la forme était un peu plus nette, et la couleur un peu plus unie.

\- Merci, fit Sadiq en inclinant la tête.

\- De rien gamin, tu l'as mérité. Ah et tant qu'on est entre nous... ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix. Arrange-toi pour décoincer ma tête de mule de représentant national.

\- Pardon ?

\- Débrouilles-toi comme tu veux, mais mets-le dans ton lit d'ici la fin de votre aventure.

\- Pourquoi... commença l'ottoman.

\- Sérieusement, il ne partage sa vie qu'avec des chats ! Il est grand temps qu'il passe à autre chose et tu me parait être le candidat idéal.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ?

Intrigué par la conversation à voix basse entre les deux hommes, Héraklès se rapprocha. Zeus se redressa aussitôt dans un air d'innocence qui ne trompa personne, s'étira et s'adressa au grec.

\- C'était un plaisir de te revoir ! Bonne chance à vous deux pour la suite, moi, je m'en vais. Profitez bien de votre quête ! insista-t-il en fixant Sadiq.

Et il disparut dans un nouveau volute de fumée blanche, cette fois sans transformation. Les deux nations soupirèrent de concert et se regardèrent, l'un soulagé, l'autre soupçonneux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé exactement ?

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Mot pour mot, il m'a demandé de te mettre dans mon lit avant la fin de notre aventure.

Héraklès haussa les sourcils avant de soupirer, puis de regarder Sadiq et de lui répondre avec une pointe de moquerie.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Ton refus me brise le coeur.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Au moins autant que ton indifférence quand je me suis déshabillé.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre.

\- Pas besoin, tu t'es déjà rattrapé.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de t'embrasser et si tu recommences, je me casse et tu te débrouilles tout seul pour contacter les autres.

\- Je ne faisais pas référence à ce charmant moment d'intimité, répliqua Sadiq en souriant. Contrairement à moi, tu n'as rien pour dissimuler ce que tes yeux regardent...

Pris en flagrant délit de reluquage intensif, Héraklès choisit le parti de l'assumer.

\- Apprécier un corps ne signifie pas vouloir se faire celui à qui il appartient.

\- Tu admettras que ça aide.

Un regard désapprobateur fut sa seule réponse. Sans cesser de sourire, Sadiq se rallongea complètement, la foudre de Zeus à la main. Héraklès s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, j'attends d'avoir récupéré un peu d'énergie pour ranger cette foudre dans un des coffres magiques que je transporte, et puis on essaie de dormir un peu avant que le soleil se lève et d'aller à la seconde étape.

\- Ça va être d'une discrétion de dormir en plein milieu du sanctuaire d'Olympie...

\- Avec tous les éclairs qu'il y a eu cette nuit, je suis prêt à parier que personne n'osera mettre les pieds ici avant demain. Mais si tu insistes, je peux nous mettre une protection...

\- Pour que tu tombes de nouveau dans les pommes ? Non merci.

\- Pourtant tu as parfaitement su me réanimer la première fois, insinua l'ottoman.

\- Et je n'hésiterai pas à te laisser mourir s'il y a une deuxième fois, trancha le grec en le fusillant du regard.

Leur joute verbale fut soudainement interrompue par Kida, dont le ronronnement heureux se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux. La chatte avait en effet trouvé les vêtements de Sadiq, et semblait les trouver parfaits pour une sieste.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça encourage vraiment.

Plein de kouign-amann pour vous !


	9. 9 - Enumération, discussion

Miou tout le monde !

Bonne annééééééééééée ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour l'année et la décennie qu'on entame, une bonne santé, des résolutions réalistes que vous pouvez tenir (genre lire encore et toujours plus !), et d'être .

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient évidemment pas, sinon ça serait encore plus le bordel.

* * *

Avec délicatesse, Héraklès alla prendre l'ensemble de tissus et de poils pour le ramener près de lui et câliner son félin avec tendresse. Sadiq comprit soudain mieux la demande du maître de l'Olympe.

\- Tu as combien de chats déjà ?

\- Actuellement, environ une cinquantaine.

\- Pardon ?

\- Heureusement, j'ai des voisins qui sont toujours d'accord pour venir s'en occuper lorsque je dois m'absenter.

\- Une cinquantaine de chats ? reprit l'ottoman.

\- Ils sont tellement adorables, fit le grec en frottant sa tête contre celle de Kida.

\- Et tu supportes d'être à la merci de ces dictateurs ? ironisa Sadiq.

\- Un chat est bien moins susceptible de me trahir qu'un être humain. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, les félins sont extrêmement loyaux envers ceux qui les aiment et les respectent.

\- Leurs apports en affection ont quand même leurs limites.

\- Je préfère une affection sincère avec des chats qu'un rapport exempt de sentiments avec un humain.

La pique toucha l'ottoman.

\- Je ne pense pas t'avoir autorisé à juger mes relations.

\- Et je ne pense pas t'avoir autorisé à m'embrasser tout à l'heure. Le consentement, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- D'habitude, ceux que j'embrasse en redemandent.

\- D'habitude, ils doivent en avoir envie avant que tu le fasses.

\- Tu veux des excuses ?

\- Ça serait déjà un bon début.

\- Bien, alors je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir embrassé sans ton accord.

Héraklès écarquilla les yeux. Sadiq qui acceptait de reconnaître ses torts aussi facilement ? C'était plus qu'inédit, c'était improbable.

\- Où est le piège ?

\- Héraklès, je viens de passer la nuit à faire des éclairs, je suis un peu trop épuisé pour des pièges. Pour ma défense, j'étais persuadé que tu apprécierais.

Le grec ne répondit pas et retourna observer son chat qui s'étirait. Sadiq laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je peux récupérer mes affaires maintenant ?

-oOo-

Quelques heures plus tard, le mage se réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il avait dormi plus longtemps que prévu. Il vérifia rapidement que la foudre était toujours là où il l'avait rangée la veille et se tourna ensuite vers Héraklès. Le grec dormait paisiblement, son chat lové contre lui. La question allait être de le réveiller sans que son geste passe pour une agression. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait montré quelques heures auparavant, la réaction de son ennemi l'avait poussé à se remettre un minimum en question. Si le mage se considérait comme un séducteur, un adepte des conquêtes sans lendemain et des relations purement axées sur les échanges sexuels, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de forcer qui que ce soit à céder à ses charmes. La remarque le remuait donc profondément. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu affaire à quelqu'un qui refusait ses avances.

Une minute plus tard, il remuait doucement Kida pour la réveiller. Le félin ne tarda pas à se lever, bâiller et s'étirer avant de regarder le mage d'un air de reproche.

\- Tu peux le réveiller ? fit-il en se forçant à être aimable.

La chatte remua son museau, agita deux ou trois fois sa queue, et s'en alla lécher le nez de son humain. La stratégie s'avéra redoutablement efficace et sortit le grec des bras de Morphée en moins de dix secondes. Il essuya son nez en grimaçant, s'étira longuement et se tourna vers Sadiq.

\- Quelle heure il est ?

\- Aucune idée, mais on a dormi nettement plus longtemps que prévu. Tu es prêt à partir ?

\- Dans la mesure où on ne doit agir que de nuit, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait partir maintenant. D'après la position du soleil, il n'est même pas midi. Et puis tu dois encore récupérer.

\- Je suis en forme.

\- À d'autres. Tu as dû repousser tes limites au maximum cette nuit, ça va forcément te prendre plus de quelques heures pour tout récupérer. Sans compter qu'il faut être sûrs que tu auras assez d'énergie pour nous transporter.

\- Mais...

\- Moralité, il n'y avait aucun besoin de me réveiller aussi tôt. Je retourne dormir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Héraklès tourna le dos à Sadiq et se rallongea dans l'herbe. Deux minutes plus tard, il dormait à poings fermés. Consterné, le mage l'observa quelques instants et fut outré lorsque Kida passa devant lui, la queue bien haute, et montra un petit bout de langue rose avant de retourner se pelotonner contre le ventre de son humain.

Plutôt que la colère, le mage choisit finalement de sourire. La scène lui rappelait des souvenirs de l'époque où il gardait Héraklès enfant, qui lui sortait toutes sortes d'explications philosophiques pour justifier le besoin de faire plusieurs siestes par jour. Avant qu'ils ne deviennent ennemis.

Il regarda son allié, sourit puis soupira en se demandant pourquoi les relations entre nations devaient toujours finir par se détériorer avec le temps. Encore qu'Héraklès l'avait effectivement aidé pendant la nuit et l'avait réanimé alors qu'il était tombé d'épuisement. Le grec était resté éveillé une nuit entière pour l'observer et l'aider. Sans l'existence du contrat, jamais pareille situation n'aurait eu lieu, songea le mage avec amertume. Peut-être n'était-il toutefois pas trop tard pour essayer de rafistoler les morceaux. Certes, grecs et ottomans ne deviendraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, mais peut-être y avait-il moyen de combler le fossé de haine et de méfiance qui s'était creusé au fil des ans.

En souriant, il repensa à la demande de Zeus. Le dieu lui avait donné jusqu'à la fin de leurs épreuves pour mettre Héraklès dans son lit. À l'aune de la réaction du grec à un simple baiser, il y avait peu de chances qu'il y parvienne.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il regarda les heures passer.

-oOo-

Lorsque le soleil entama sérieusement sa descente vers l'horizon, Sadiq décida qu'il était temps de réveiller son allié. Cette fois, il lui secoua doucement l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge en grommelant.

\- Allez, debout. Cette fois il est vraiment l'heure d'y aller.

\- Déjà ?

\- Tu as dormi pendant plus de dix heures.

\- Seulement ?

Sadiq soupira.

\- La prochaine étape est le temple de Déméter.

\- Eleusis donc.

\- Exact. Tu es prêt ?

\- Il se passe quoi si je réponds non ?

\- Je te laisse trois minutes, et après je t'emmène au centre du cercle que tu sois prêt ou non.

Deux minutes et cinquante secondes plus tard, le grec était au bon endroit et tenait la main de l'ottoman en ayant l'air aussi désapprobateur qu'il était possible de l'être. L'air devint flou et ils disparurent pour se retrouver nettement plus à l'est. Eleusis était somme toute assez proche d'Athènes, mais restait assez éloigné pour qu'ils puissent accomplir leur quête tout en passant relativement inaperçus.

\- Et maintenant qu'on est là avec au moins deux heures d'avance, on fait quoi ? demanda le grec en retirant sa main aussi vite que possible.

\- On mange, et tu peux retourner dormir si ça te chante.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais réfléchir à ce que Déméter pourra demander en échange de son flambeau.

Le regard ironique du grec suffit à lui faire comprendre que toutes les réflexions possibles ne lui seraient probablement pas d'une grande utilité face à la déesse de la nature et des saisons. Ils mangèrent donc en silence, puis le grec se mit à observer les nuages tandis que Sadiq tentait tout de même de réfléchir à ce qui allait l'attendre.

Le ciel se parait de couleurs rouges lorsque les deux nations se dirigèrent vers le temple. Comme pour Zeus, Héraklès s'agenouilla devant la statue majeure. Au moment où le soleil disparut derrière l'horizon, un vent puissant se leva et les deux durent cacher un instant leurs yeux derrière leurs manches. L'instant d'après, une femme leur faisait face. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et était vêtue d'une robe verte aux nombreux plis, où se mêlaient divers motifs floraux en fils d'or. Une cape était posée sur ses épaules mais était repoussée dans son dos, signalant la période estivale de l'année. Une impression de calme et de sagesse se dégageait d'elle, comme une sérénité que rien ou presque ne pouvait troubler.

\- Déméter, déesse des saisons.

\- Ainsi pour une fois, Zeus n'a pas dit n'importe quoi... sourit-elle. Relève-toi Héraklès. Tu dois être Sadiq ? fit-elle en se tournant vers le mage.

\- En effet, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Alors qu'Héraklès se relevait et que la chatte allait se frotter aux jambes de la déesse, celle-ci reprit la parole en leur intimant d'un geste qu'il leur était inutile de s'expliquer. Ses yeux bruns contenaient une pointe d'amusement.

\- Dès que Zeus est revenu, vous pensez bien qu'il a crié sur tous les toits ce qu'il s'était passé. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. Lequel a décidé de l'itinéraire ?

Le mage leva le bras, surpris par la question.

\- Je m'en doutais. Sachez, jeune homme, qu'Héra est déjà prévenue contre vous.

\- Pardon ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- Vous devriez pouvoir le deviner aisément. Dans le cas contraire, elle se chargera fort bien de vous l'expliquer quand vous la verrez.

Sadiq pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas imaginé réussir à se mettre un des olympiens à dos avant même de l'avoir rencontré. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir sur le sujet, Déméter reprit la parole.

\- Tout comme Zeus, je suis prête à vous accorder mon aide. En revanche, il vous faudra mériter ce que vous demandez.

\- Que vais-je devoir créer cette fois ? fit Sadiq en cachant tant bien que mal son appréhension.

La déesse eut un petit rire amusé avant de répondre.

\- Allons, je ne suis pas Zeus. Je ne vous demanderai rien d'aussi... démonstratif. Et puis la maîtrise de vos pouvoirs est une chose qu'il serait inutile d'éprouver deux fois.

\- Quelle est votre épreuve ? intervint Héraklès.

\- Il s'agit d'une simple question. Vous avez jusqu'à l'aube pour me soumettre autant de réponses que vous le souhaitez, mais une seule vous permettra d'obtenir ce que vous êtes venus chercher.

Le mage soupira de soulagement avant de remarquer la lueur calculatrice et ironique dans les yeux de Déméter. Tout comme avec Zeus, il avait affaire à une déesse. Plus sage et calme, certes, mais une déesse néanmoins. Et les divinités grecques n'étaient pas connues pour prêter leurs attributs facilement. Elle le regarda en souriant, puis posa sa question à voix claire et haute.

\- Quelle forme de magie est la plus puissante ?

La question, pourtant simplement formulée, plongea le mage dans un embarras profond. Instinctivement, il aurait répondu la magie élémentaire, qui permettait de maîtriser l'entièreté de son environnement et donc de soumettre les hommes, mais il doutait que la réponse soit aussi simple. Il se tourna vers Déméter, qui souriait toujours.

\- Vous pouvez soumettre autant de réponses que vous le souhaitez jusqu'au lever du soleil, rappela-t-elle.

\- La magie élémentaire ? tenta l'ottoman.

Mais la déesse secoua doucement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends.

Le mage retourna à ses réflexions. Peut-être avait-il manqué de précision ? Il existait des dizaines de formes de magie élémentaire, peut-être en attendait-elle une en particulier ? Ou peut-être attendait-elle une forme de magie différente ? Tout dépendait de ce qu'elle entendait par forme de magie et comment il fallait comprendre le terme puissance...

En se rendant compte de toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables, Sadiq eut le tournis. Comment Héraklès pouvait-il trouver agréable de passer son temps à se questionner sur tous les sujets qui lui tombaient sous la main ? Surtout en n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir quel type de réponse était attendu comme solution. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au grec, lequel s'était assis en tailleur et jouait avec son chat sous le regard bienveillant de la déesse. Se sentant observée, celle-ci tourna la tête et son sourire s'élargit devant la pose de l'ottoman. Ses yeux contenaient désormais une étincelle nettement moins bienveillante.

\- Ne vous imaginez pas que j'ai été plus clémente parce que je n'ai exigé de vous aucune compétence physique.

Sadiq serra inconsciemment les poings. Cette épreuve était presque à l'opposé de celle que Zeus lui avait imposée. La nuit précédente, il savait exactement quel était son but et n'avait eu qu'à s'entraîner pour l'atteindre, quitte à frôler la mort. Ici, malgré toutes ses connaissances, tout le savoir qu'il avait accumulé au fil des siècles, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé fournir comme solution.

La mage estima rapidement que demander davantage de précisions serait inutile. Déméter lui avait posé une question, il devait y répondre sans aide supplémentaire. Après une dizaine de minutes de réflexion, il arriva à la conclusion que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir la bonne réponse était de lister une par une toutes les formes de magie existantes. Il se redressa, alla s'installer face à la déesse et commença sa liste en priant pour avoir le temps de donner la bonne réponse avant l'aurore.

\- La magie d'eau.

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends.

\- La magie de glace.

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends.

\- La magie du vent.

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Héraklès était en train de dormir avec Kida dans les bras, appuyé contre une colonne. Sadiq récitait une par une, patiemment, toutes les formes de magie existantes, de la plus générale à la plus précise. Et invariablement, Déméter lui répondait la même chose.

Les heures passèrent, les constellations et la lune faisant leur trajet habituel dans le ciel, pendant qu'une nation et une déesse entretenaient un échange interminable dans un temple délaissé. Plus les heures passaient, plus Sadiq commençait à se perdre dans les méandres des possibilités ouvertes par une simple question. Il en vint à se demander si par magie, la déesse entendait vraiment la capacité de lancer des sorts, ou si elle considérait que la vie en soi, le destin, ou même les émotions étaient des formes de magie.

Le mage eut l'impression qu'il était pris dans un sablier qui contenait toujours plus de sable, quel que soit l'endroit où il regarde. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, et tentait, encore et toujours, de proposer des réponses.

Héraklès dormait toujours.

Sadiq continua jusqu'à ce que le ciel commence à s'éclaircir à l'est. Et il se mit à paniquer. Ses propositions devinrent de plus en plus fantaisistes, il se mettait presque à sortir des solutions au hasard.

En bâillant, Héraklès se réveilla pour constater la détresse de son allié. Une nuit blanche était en train de le rendre incapable de raisonner convenablement. En soupirant, il s'approcha de la déesse et s'inclina avant de pousser Sadiq sans ménagement.

\- Aucune forme de magie ne peut être plus puissante qu'une autre. La magie est un seul et unique tout dont la division n'est qu'une illusion créée par les hommes pour mieux la comprendre.

La déesse eut un large sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Voici la réponse que j'attendais.

À côté, Sadiq était tellement incrédule qu'il ne releva même pas le sourire narquois du grec. Celui-ci en profita pour enfoncer le clou.

\- Ton approche était mathématique et pas philosophique. Face à ce genre de question, c'est une fausse solution de penser qu'il suffit de tout lister jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne réponse. Au lieu de réfléchir, tu as préféré la facilité qui ne pouvait mener nulle part et tu t'es en conséquence éloigné de ce qui t'était demandé.

Alors que le mage était encore en train de se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Déméter sortit du temple et posa sa main sur le sol. En la relevant, elle fit sortir un flambeau délicatement ouvragé, gravé de divers symboles de chaque saison s'entremêlant les uns aux autres. Elle l'alluma d'un souffle et le tendit à Héraklès.

\- Tu l'as mérité. Ton ami a de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Merci, mais ce n'est pas mon ami.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu à son secours ? sourit-elle.

Et avant que le grec puisse répondre, le vent souffla de nouveau sur le temple et la déesse disparut avec l'apparition du soleil. En soupirant après l'insupportable volonté divine de vouloir le réconcilier avec Sadiq, il se tourna vers le mage et lui tendit l'attribut divin.

\- Tiens, c'est toi qui sait où le ranger.

Sans un mot, l'ottoman prit le flambeau et l'envoya dans un autre de ses coffres magiques. Cette formalité accomplie, il prit les mains d'Héraklès dans les siennes avec un franc sourire.

\- Merci.

\- Merci ? releva Héraklès.

\- Sans toi, je n'aurais pas réussi. Alors merci.

\- En même temps, toi et les réflexions philosophiques... fit le grec en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça devenait impossible de te laisser continuer.

\- Tu n'étais quand même pas obligé d'intervenir, glissa Sadiq l'air de rien.

\- J'ai signé un contrat, je te rappelle.

\- Tu ne l'as vraiment fait que pour ça ?

\- Non évidemment, j'aime les sujets de réflexion comme celui-là.

\- Tu vas finir par admettre que tu l'as fait parce qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien ou c'est une phrase que je n'ai aucune chance d'entendre ? ironisa le mage.

\- Deuxième option.

Et ils continuèrent à se chamailler pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sadiq déclare qu'ils allaient se reposer une journée pour récupérer des deux premières épreuves.

\- Tu veux attendre demain pour la suivante ?

\- Dans la mesure où on va rencontrer Héra, j'aime autant être en pleine possession de mes capacités.

\- Elle va être ravie que tu n'aies pas besoin d'un délai pour affronter Déméter, mais que tu la fasses poireauter...

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'en veut déjà à ton avis ?

\- Sérieusement, tu n'as pas encore compris ? fit le grec avec avec un regard étonné.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas couché avec Zeus...

Héraklès ne releva même pas l'humour et se contenta de soupirer.

\- Bien. Pour commencer, elle adorait ma mère et est du genre à porter une certaine valeur à la fidélité, et pas seulement à la fidélité conjugale. Lui demander de trahir une promesse va forcément lui déplaire.

\- Sachant que tu es là, ça devrait passer.

\- Elle sait que même si je suis là, c'est toi qui est à l'origine de la demande. Par ailleurs, tu as commencé par Zeus sans enchaîner avec elle.

\- Déméter n'est pas le genre de déesse à...

\- Je sais. Mais le fait est que tu l'as fait passer avant elle, qui est censée être la reine de l'Olympe. Ensuite, tu as permis à Zeus d'aller passer une nuit entière dans le monde des mortels.

Sadiq grimaça. Au moment de se lancer dans cette quête, il n'avait pas pensé que le maître de l'Olympe en profiterait pour aller draguer des mortelles dans le dos de son épouse. Malheureusement, ce genre d'argument risquait de ne pas être recevable auprès d'Héra.

\- Et enfin...

\- Parce qu'il y a encore quelque chose ?

\- Et enfin donc, tu essaies sur conseil de Zeus de me draguer alors que tu es déjà engagé dans une relation.

Sous le masque, le mage leva les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois allait-il devoir entendre cet argument qui n'en était pas un ?

\- On dirait que je vais devoir clarifier les choses une bonne fois pour toutes. Je ne suis pas engagé dans une relation à l'heure actuelle.

\- Il me semblait que Gupta n'était pas vraiment du même avis.

\- Je lui ai clairement dit dès le début que je ne ressentais rien de particulier pour lui et que ce ne serait que pour le sexe.

\- Héra ne verra pas les choses de cette façon-là, répliqua le grec. Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, elle a une vision assez binaire de ce que peut être une relation.

\- Si tu présentes les choses comme ça, je vais régler le problème maintenant.

L'énervement de Sadiq commençait à être perceptible dans le ton de sa voix. D'un claquement de doigt, il récupéra un objet qui fit hausser un sourcil à Héraklès.

\- Un miroir ?

Le mage murmura un mot et la surface réfléchissante se brouilla soudainement. Devant l'étonnement du grec, il daigna donner une explication rapide.

\- Ce miroir est lié à un de ceux qui sont chez moi. C'est le plus pratique pour communiquer malgré les longues distances. Le seul inconvénient est de devoir attendre que l'autre personne soit devant.

\- Il n'y a pas un moyen de juste... comment dire... laisser un message ? demanda Héraklès.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'essaierai d'arranger ça à l'occasion.

Le temps qu'ils échangent ces quelques phrases, un bruit de porte se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur du miroir et Gupta apparut dans l'image. Il eut aussitôt un grand sourire et l'air soulagé.

\- Sadiq ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai essayé de te joindre hier mais tu n'étais jamais disponible.

\- On a déjà récupéré deux attributs, mais je ne te contacte pas pour ça.

L'égyptien eut l'air inquiet.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui. Par contre, notre relation est terminée. Si tant est qu'on peut qualifier ce qu'on faisait de relation.

Gupta resta une dizaine de secondes sans rien dire, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Notre accord est fini, chacun de nous est désormais complètement célibataire et libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

\- On était déjà libres de faire ce qu'on voulait, non ? protesta l'égyptien.

\- Pas assez.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Je vais devoir passer devant Héra, et elle n'acceptera pas ce genre de situation.

\- Dans ce cas on n'a qu'à se mettre ensemble pour de bon, non ? contra Gupta.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne cherchais pas de vraie relation.

En retrait jusque là, Héraklès apparut dans le champ de vision du miroir. L'égyptien le vit et serra les poings avant de changer de langue, s'assurant que le grec ne comprendrait pas la suite de leur échange en arabe.

\- C'est pour lui, pas vrai ?

\- Pardon ? fit Sadiq en arabe également.

\- Tu ne me quittes pas à cause d'Héra, tu me quittes pour son cul !

\- Je mets fin à notre accord pour que la reine de l'Olympe ne soit pas plus en colère contre moi qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Et Héraklès ne semble pas vraiment intéressé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Intrigué, l'égyptien se radoucit vaguement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par pas vraiment intéressé ?

\- J'ai essayé de l'embrasser.

\- Et ?

\- Il a une sacrée droite.

Gupta rigola en imaginant la scène et se calma complètement.

\- Bon. On reprendra nos habitudes à ton retour ?

Sadiq soupira. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles jamais être simples lorsqu'il s'agissait de relations ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Considère que tu es libre de t'attacher à qui tu veux.

\- Même à toi ?

\- Je pensais plutôt à quelqu'un qui pourrait t'apporter une relation qui correspond également à tes besoins.

\- On en rediscute quand tu reviens ?

Le mage ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et décida de mettre fin à la discussion en rompant le sort. Derrière lui, Héraklès arrêta momentanément de jouer avec Kida pour s'adresser à lui.

\- C'était ça ton plan ?

\- Tu voyais une meilleure option ?

\- Tu aurais pu te montrer plus diplomate.

\- Pour finir une relation uniquement basée sur du sexe ?

Devant l'air sincèrement étonné du mage, le grec renonça à essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux et reprit avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Tu aurais pu signaler à Gupta que je parle arabe, quand même.

Un sourire plus doux apparut sur le visage de l'ottoman.

\- Tu avais le droit de savoir ce qu'il disait sur toi.

Avec un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire, Héraklès montra qu'il appréciait le geste.

\- Repose-toi. Même avec ton masque, je peux dire que tu as des cernes.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai dormi correctement cette nuit, répliqua le grec en haussant les épaules. Je te réveillerai à midi.

\- Tu vas tenir éveillé jusque-là ? se moqua Sadiq.

\- Ne me le fais pas regretter.

Avec un sourire, le mage s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. À sa grande surprise, il sentit une boule de fourrure se lover contre lui en ronronnant. En soupirant, il posa sa main sur le félin et se laissa bercer par le bruit apaisant. Il ne lui fallut pas cinq minutes pour se détendre et s'endormir, sous le regard d'Héraklès.

Le grec profita de ces quelques heures de solitude pour réfléchir. Deux divinités de suite qui faisaient des remarques sur sa relation avec son ennemi de toujours, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Le choix de Sadiq d'arrêter complètement son aventure avec Gupta pouvait être compréhensible, dans la mesure où il savait à quel point le mage chérissait sa liberté. Mais que même l'égyptien saute à la conclusion que c'était pour lui qu'il le quittait, ça lui donnait sérieusement matière à penser.

Profitant qu'il était endormi, Héraklès se permit d'observer Sadiq sans se gêner. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était enfant, il se demanda ce que cachait ce masque qui ne le quittait jamais. Sa curiosité n'était toutefois pas encore assez forte pour essayer de l'enlever sans l'accord de son propriétaire.

* * *

Profitez bien de la fin des vacances si vous en avez, et sinon courage pour la reprise !

Plein de panettone pour vous !


	10. 10 - la Reine des Dieux

Miou tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard de publication, j'ai eu un imprévu... Et petit changement, à partir de ce chapitre, ils vont être plus longs. La direction de mon cerveau a décidé de modifier sa politique de publication (oui en gros j'ai juste changé d'avis concernant la découpe de cette fic).

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : rallonger mes chapitres n'était que la première des 175 étapes de mon plan génial pour déposséder Himaruya d'Hetalia.

* * *

Une fois le soleil à son zénith, Héraklès sortit de ses réflexions pour un problème plus terre-à-terre. En l'occurrence, comment réveiller son allié temporaire. Le grec résolut de réveiller Kida en premier lieu, puis de lui demander d'aller se charger de l'ottoman. La chatte s'étira après quelques grattouilles avant d'aller frotter sa tête contre celle du mage, qui se réveilla avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir des poils de chat partout sur ses vêtements et son visage.

\- La prochaine fois, tu pourrais me réveiller autrement qu'avec ton chat ? grogna le mage encore ensommeillé.

\- C'était ça ou la manière forte.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Une baffe.

Sadiq soupira longuement avant d'étirer son dos, sentant la fatigue mentale commencer à se manifester bien trop tôt dans la journée.

\- Je sens que ce voyage va être long, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui a voulu que je vienne.

L'ottoman se releva lentement pour effectuer quelques pas dans le temple, et sembla soupeser une option avant de finalement se retourner vers son allié, un semblant d'hésitation dans son attitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'enterrer la hache de guerre le temps de réunir tout les artefacts ?

Héraklès se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes exactement ?

\- Juste quelques efforts pour être un peu plus aimables l'un envers l'autre.

\- Si c'est une façon de me demander si je veux coucher avec toi, la réponse est non.

\- Depuis le temps que tu le répètes, je crois que j'ai compris le message, ironisa Sadiq. Je voulais littéralement et exclusivement dire être un peu plus aimable.

Un semblant de sourire étirait les coins de la nation orientale, mais sa voix avait un accent de sincérité qui était relativement convaincant. Il se rapprocha d'Héraklès et lui tendit la main. Toujours suspicieux, le grec finit cependant par accepter et saisit la main pour signifier son accord. Et se lever par la même occasion.

\- J'imagine que je ne perds rien à essayer, soupira-t-il.

-oOo-

L'après-midi faillit passer calmement, les deux nations discutant des épreuves possibles que les dieux restant pourraient choisir de leur imposer. Bien vite cependant, ils bifurquèrent sur le terrain glissant de leurs propres affrontements et se retrouvèrent à faire une épreuve de force que le grec remporta. Pour une fois, au lieu de s'emporter et de répliquer par un sort, Sadiq eut un sourire moqueur et se contenta de taquiner Héraklès.

\- Si jamais on tombe sur une épreuve de force, rappelle-moi de te la laisser.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui était censé les passer, ces épreuves ?

\- Je croyais aussi, mais vu ton intervention de la nuit dernière...

Et ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des piques tout l'après-midi, mais avec plus de désinvolture qu'ils n'en avaient l'habitude.

Lorsque le soir tomba, Sadiq fit apparaitre d'un geste une tente remplie de coussins colorés, s'attirant un regard à la fois amusé et vaguement contrarié d'Héraklès.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu la sors seulement maintenant ?

\- Le besoin ne s'en est pas vraiment fait sentir sur les deux dernières nuits. Mais vu que ce soir il n'y a aucune épreuve de prévue, autant profiter d'un peu plus de confort. Sauf si tu préfères dormir par terre...

Deux minutes plus tard, le grec s'était affalé sur les coussins moelleux. Kida semblait également les trouver très à son goût, et allait de l'un à l'autre donner quelques coups de patte pour déterminer lequel serait le meilleur. Ses vibrisses bougeaient aussi régulièrement que sa queue, définissant son degré de satisfaction. Au bout de dix minutes, elle finit par trouver celui qui lui convenait le mieux et se roula en boule avec délice. Naturellement, il s'agissait de celui qui était en plein milieu de l'espace restant.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu refuses que je la déplace, se moqua Sadiq.

\- Alors qu'elle vient de trouver son endroit idéal pour la nuit ? Kida reste où elle est.

\- Et où est-ce que je peux me mettre dans ce cas ?

Le grec ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard éloquent, ce qui conduit à un silence gênant, suivi par une voix contenant une pointe d'incrédulité.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je serais surpris qu'aucune épreuve ne se fasse à deux. Quitte à devoir te faire confiance, autant commencer maintenant.

\- Au point de me laisser dormir contre toi ? ironisa le mage.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'attend si jamais tu tentes quelque chose.

\- Tu vas me le ressortir encore longtemps ?

Le grec s'installa confortablement dans la partie de la tente non réservée à son chat adoré et soupira d'aise. Il aurait préféré des coussins dans les teintes bleues et blanches plutôt que le mélange d'ocre, rose pâle, carmin et miel que l'autre nation favorisait, mais ils étaient confortables et son dos s'en satisfaisait pleinement.

\- Jusqu'à être certain que tu as compris, répondit-il en s'étirant.

\- Et ça va prendre combien de temps ?

\- Si tu tiens parole, peut-être un peu moins d'un ou deux siècles, sourit Héraklès.

\- Tu m'as déjà vu manquer à ma parole ?

\- S'il n'y a pas un contrat écrit ? Au moins une centaine de fois.

Alors que le mage protestait avec plus ou moins de sincérité et une certaine hypocrisie, le grec enleva le haut de sa tunique. Ce fut suffisant pour que son interlocuteur arrête de parler et remercie mentalement son masque de dissimuler ses yeux. La teinte sombre et plus qu'appréciative qu'ils venaient de prendre devant le torse nu de son... allié, lui aurait sans doute valu un regard assassin.

\- Quoi ? fit Héraklès en constatant l'attention de Sadiq. Je n'aime pas sentir plusieurs couches de tissus sur moi quand je dors.

\- Heureuse coïncidence, moi non plus, sourit l'ottoman en se déshabillant à son tour.

\- Ne prends pas ça comme une invitation.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'on peut apprécier un corps sans avoir envie de se faire celui à qui il appartient ?

Alors que le grec soupirait devant la réplique, Sadiq reprit en riant.

\- La vraie question est plutôt de savoir si Zeus considèrera que j'ai accompli ce qu'il me demandait.

S'ensuivit une bonne demi-heure de discussions diverses et variées sur l'importance de ne pas froisser un dieu ou de ne pas prendre ses demandes à la légère.

Lorsque les étoiles se mirent à envahir le ciel, ils dormaient déjà.

-oOo-

Lorsque Sadiq se réveilla, le soleil avait depuis longtemps remplacé la voûte étoilée. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent au changement de luminosité, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul dans la tente. À quelques centimètres de lui, Héraklès était toujours profondément endormi. Le mage fut tenté de le réveiller façon conte de fée, mais se rappela juste à temps qu'il s'était engagé à respecter la volonté de son allié. À sa décharge, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes du grec constituaient un appel auquel il était difficile de résister. D'autant plus qu'il avait repoussé la majeure partie de la couverture en dormant, ce qui laissait apparaître son corps nu jusqu'à la taille.

Sadiq se sentit déglutir avec un peu trop de difficulté par rapport à la normale. Lui, le mage puissant qui faisait tomber hommes comme femmes à ses pieds, le représentant de la chaleur torride, des mystères et de la luxure de l'Orient, était censé résister à un charme pareil. Quel dommage qu'Héraklès soit contre l'idée d'une simple nuit de plaisir avec lui... ou de plusieurs, éventuellement. Il en était réduit à se rincer l'oeil jusqu'à son réveil sans se le faire reprocher.

La nation orientale s'employa donc à cette tâche pendant un temps indéfini, jusqu'à ce qu'un miaulement mi endormi, mi indigné, se fasse entendre à côté de lui. En tournant légèrement la tête, Sadiq remarqua que Kida, plus ou moins réveillée, le fixait avec un air qui aurait presque pu passer pour réprobateur s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par un bâillement. En souriant, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

La chatte s'étira longuement puis quitta son coussin pour venir s'asseoir directement sur le mage. Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le félin l'ignora superbement pour se tourner vers son humain. D'un bond, elle sauta de son précédent support pour venir se frotter contre les flancs du grec, avant de se retourner vers l'ottoman. Sadiq traduisit le message comme il put.

\- Tu as peur que je m'en prenne à lui ?

Une série de coups de queue fut sa seule réponse, qu'il interpréta comme une confirmation.

\- Si même un chat ne me croit pas capable de tenir mes promesses, soupira-t-il.

Kida alla frotter doucement sa tête contre celle d'Héraklès. Oubliant complètement qu'il s'adressait à un chat et pas à un être humain, Sadiq continua sur sa lancée.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je lui voulais du mal. Pas cette fois du moins. Je sais que dans la mesure où j'ai essayé de l'envahir un certain nombre de fois, la situation n'est pas dépourvue d'ironie.

Sa voix restait basse, mais l'amusement modéré qui avait teinté ses premières paroles céda rapidement la place à un ton plus sérieux sous laquel pointait une légère amertume.

La chatte se tourna de nouveau vers lui, comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le respecte pas. J'aurais juste aimé qu'il reste sous ma protection après son enfance. Tu aurais dû le voir à cette époque, sourit le mage. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose quand il a adopté son premier chat.

Un miaulement lui répondit, et la chatte vint se blottir contre lui. Un peu étonné, il accepta toutefois sa présence et passa sa main dans la fourrure grise. Sidéré, il réalisa qu'il venait de partager certaines de ses pensées et de ses regrets avec un chat. Ou Héraklès avait plus d'influence sur lui qu'il le pensait, ou ce voyage s'avérait plus épuisant que prévu... même après avoir dormi. Lorsqu'il sentit la boule de poil essayer de remuer sa main qu'il avait immobilisée sans s'en rendre compte, il retourna son attention sur le félin.

\- Évidemment, toi tu t'en fiches tant que tu as des caresses, se moqua l'ottoman.

La seconde suivante, il se prit un coup de patte sur la main et Kida partit réveiller Héraklès en frottant son museau contre son visage avec quelques ronronnements. Le grec se réveilla en quelques instants et ouvrit les yeux sur son chat, puis sur Sadiq qui semblait parfaitement réveillé. Allongé sur le côté, la couverture s'arrêtant à son bassin, le mage était particulièrement à son avantage.

\- Bien dormi ? se moqua l'ottoman.

\- Mieux que contre une colonne.

\- Comme c'est surprenant. Je m'occupe du petit déjeuner, fit-il en se levant.

Le fait de se lever permit à Héraklès d'obtenir une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du corps de Sadiq, ce qui l'obligea – au moins en pensée – à admettre que son allié de circonstance était particulièrement bien fichu. Il regretta pendant une fraction de seconde que la partie la plus intéressante soit encore dissimulée, puis revint à lui. Sadiq était bien fichu, soit, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire confiance. Et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir ce que pourrait donner une alliance plus approfondie.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Sadiq fit disparaitre la tente et commença à préparer le terrain pour leur changement d'endroit. Au moment de partir, le grec se montra un tout petit peu moins réticent à l'idée de prendre la main de son allié de circonstance. Le temple de Déméter sembla s'éloigner de plus en plus de la réalité, tandis que celui d'Héra gagnait en netteté. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à Argos, temple principal de la colérique et redoutée épouse de Zeus.

Dès le coucher de soleil, les deux nations entrèrent dans le temple, mais ils eurent à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'un volute de fumée s'éleva du sol. Ce dernier laissa place à une déesse aux cheveux bruns et bouclés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, retenus par un ensemble complexe de serre-têtes et de fils d'or. Elle portait une tunique d'un doré étincelant, rehaussée à divers endroits par de discrets motifs de plumes de paon. Mais avant toute chose, elle fronçait les sourcils et semblait vexée.

\- Vous avez pris votre temps !

\- Héra, reine de l'Olympe, déesse du mariage, la salua immédiatement le grec en s'inclinant.

\- Héraklès, c'est toi ?

Sa physionomie changea du tout au tout et elle afficha un grand sourire ravi.

\- C'est fou ce que tu as grandi. Tu es vraiment devenu un magnifique jeune homme, mais tu as quand même beaucoup pris du côté de ta mère... Je suis très heureuse de te revoir. La dernière fois, c'était avec Héléna d'ailleurs, pas vrai ?

\- En effet, répondit le grec en souriant également.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi, poursuivit-elle en le prenant par les épaules. Ta mère m'a vraiment fait un superbe cadeau en te nommant d'après moi.

\- Elle vous tenait en haute estime.

\- Je sais. C'était une femme charmante. Je me souviens encore de la première fois qu'elle a envoyé Zeus se faire voir alors qu'il essayait de la courtiser, se rappela la déesse sans cesser de sourire.

De son côté, Sadiq hésitait à se manifester. Héra était apparemment de meilleure humeur en parlant avec Héraklès, mais il y avait de fortes chances que cela change lorsqu'elle se rappellerait de sa présence. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, la déesse se tourna vers lui, son sourire disparu et des éclairs dans les yeux. Elle se dirigea vers lui avec un index accusateur et une voix nettement moins enjouée. Le mage dut faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas reculer devant la reine des dieux.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi le dévergondé que mon cher époux apprécie tant ?

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Et grâce à qui il a pu passer une nuit chez les mortels ?

\- Je n'avais pas pré...

\- Et qui essaie de s'en prendre à mon cher protégé ?

\- Pas du tout, je...

\- Alors que tu es déjà avec quelqu'un en plus ?

\- Alors à ce sujet...

\- Ne m'interromps pas !

L'échange aurait pu continuer longtemps si le grec n'avait pas toussoté, soustrayant momentanément le mage à la diatribe enflammée de la déesse.

\- Sadiq et moi avons un accord temporaire. Et il n'est pas question qu'il tente quoi que ce soit, même s'il est célibataire depuis hier soir.

\- Hum... célibataire, hein ? releva Héra avec un air dubitatif.

\- Votre cher protégé m'a signalé que vous n'étiez pas du genre à apprécier les relations libres basées sur les rapports charnels, expliqua le mage. J'ai pris la décision nécessaire.

La déesse sembla l'observer un instant avec un air suspicieux, puis eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu plais à Zeus. Logique et rusé, avec un penchant certain pour la magie et les plaisirs éphémères... Tout à fait le genre de personne qu'il apprécie.

Indécis, Sadiq ne savait pas s'il était censé remercier Héra ou non. Pour être honnête, il devait admettre qu'il ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un compliment. La reine de l'Olympe sembla cependant passer à la suite de ses pensées et balaya l'air devant elle d'un revers de main.

\- Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis prête à aider le fils de ma chère Héléna. Je suppose que malgré votre retard, c'est mon sceptre que vous êtes venus chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Bien, il me faut donc vous trouver une épreuve adaptée. Voyons voir... mon cher mari a testé tes capacités magiques, et Déméter a préféré donner dans la réflexion philosophique. En somme, chacun de vous a déjà dû surmonter une épreuve dans son domaine de prédilection.

Héra passa les deux minutes suivantes à marmonner à propos de diverses idées, et seuls quelques mots transparaissaient parfois de façon distincte. Finalement, elle claqua des doigts, l'air satisfaite.

\- J'y suis. Puisqu'apparemment vous faites équipe, vous ferez cette épreuve tous les deux.

Héraklès regarda Sadiq, l'air de dire silencieusement qu'il l'avait prévenu. Le mage n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la déesse continuait, un sourire machiavélique et satisfait sur le visage.

\- Mais en étant séparés.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous allez devoir retrouver l'entrée de ce temple au milieu d'un labyrinthe mouvant, en partant chacun d'un côté différent. Naturellement, vous ne pourrez pas vous aider avec les étoiles, ce serait trop facile.

Sadiq soupira de soulagement. S'il ne s'agissait que de retrouver son chemin dans un labyrinthe, il savait pouvoir s'en sortir et faisait confiance à Héraklès pour s'y retrouver également.

\- Et bien sûr, vous devrez passer par une série de points de passages obligatoires dans un ordre précis, acheva Héra. À la moindre erreur de l'un, les deux reviendront au point de départ.

Les deux nations relevèrent la tête en même temps, devenant d'un coup bien plus inquiètes. Alors qu'ils se tournaient l'un vers l'autre pour établir une stratégie, la reine de l'Olympe joignit ses mains avec le regard amusé du chat qui a trouvé sa souris.

\- Aurais-je oublié ce détail ? Pas de concertation préalable. Vous allez devoir vous baser sur votre connaissance de l'autre. Amusez-vous bien, vous avez jusqu'à l'aube pour revenir vers moi.

À peine Héra avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle claqua dans ses mains. L'air se mit à tourbillonner autour de Sadiq et Héraklès, qui furent aussitôt séparés alors que des murs de végétation semblaient surgir de nulle part tout autour d'eux. L'un comme l'autre furent soudainement plongés dans le noir et tournés dans tous les sens de façon à perdre leurs repères.

Lorsqu'ils purent rouvrir les yeux, chacun était dans un couloir de verdure, dos à ce qui ressemblait à une porte. Les haies verdoyantes et couvertes de fleurs formaient jusqu'à un plafond qui laissait filtrer assez de lumière pour y voir clair, mais pas assez pour deviner les constellations. Ils étaient séparés, sans aucun moyen de savoir où était l'autre ou même dans quelle direction était le temple d'Héra.

Héraklès et Sadiq eurent chacun comme premier réflexe de s'asseoir et de réfléchir. Ils avaient été balancés dans cette épreuve sans même avoir le temps de se parler.

S'il ne s'était agi que d'un simple labyrinthe, la chose aurait été aisée, mais des points de passages obligatoires à relier dans un ordre précis compliquaient sérieusement la chose. En soupirant, Sadiq commença à marcher en suivant la règle simple des labyrinthe. Autant faire un premier coup pour rien, juste histoire de voir ce qui se passait.

De son côté, Héraklès réfléchissait. Il était convaincu qu'Héra devait avoir laissé un moyen évident de résoudre son épreuve. Si elle aimait les punitions portées sur l'acharnement et la patience, elle avait toutefois un fonctionnement entièrement axé sur la logique et aimait placer la solution sous le nez de tout le monde. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ait fonctionné différemment pour eux deux. En conséquence de quoi, il devait forcément y avoir des indices quelque part pour les guider. Le grec comprit rapidement que la seule observation du bout de couloir dans lequel il était ne suffirait pas, qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un échantillon visuel plus large.

Il ne fit pas trois pas avant d'être violemment ramené à son point de départ. Sa première pensée fut pour Kida, qu'Héra avait visiblement gardée avec elle. Son adorable boule de poil aurait détesté ce genre de traitement. Sa deuxième pensée fut qu'il n'avait pas pu faire une erreur en moins de trois pas. Sa troisième pensée, découlant directement de la deuxième, fut que Sadiq avait dû se tromper de chemin ou de point de passage. Connaissant le mage comme il le connaissait, celui-ci avait dû faire une tentative plus ou moins au hasard pour voir ce qui se passait en cas d'erreur.

Sadiq venait en effet de se faire brutalement ramener d'où il était parti et n'appréciait guère le transport. Il songea qu'avec un peu de chance, Héraklès devait toujours être en train de réfléchir et n'avait pas eu à subir le déplacement forcé. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il risquait, il lui fallait trouver le moyen de déjouer les tactiques d'Héra pour réussir sa fichue épreuve dans le temps imparti. Et il y avait de grandes probabilités qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de cadeau. D'une certaine façon, il pouvait déjà s'estimer chanceux de ne pas avoir de pièges ou de monstres qui l'attendrait à un détour. Encore que... Sadiq se rappela tout à coup que la reine de l'Olympe n'avait pas seulement parlé d'un labyrinthe. Elle avait parlé d'un labyrinthe mouvant. Chaque tentative échouée ne leur serait d'aucune aide pour la suivante.

-oOo-

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient déjà revenus plus d'une dizaine de fois à leur point de départ. Là où Héraklès essayait de repérer un indice, un point commun, une évidence dissimulée qui le conduirait au bon endroit, Sadiq essayait logiquement de trouver le chemin le plus direct vers le temple. Au bout de la seizième fois, Héraklès était parvenu à trouver deux points de passage apparemment dans le bon ordre, avant de se faire ramener quelques minutes plus tard. Sadiq avait également trouvé un deuxième point de passage, un grand cercle de fleurs au sol qui formait en son centre le symbole d'Héra, mais n'était pas dans le bon ordre.

Fort de ce qu'il avait pu recueillir comme informations, Héraklès résolut de se poser en tailleur et de réfléchir. Il devait y avoir un moyen de se diriger dans ce dédale de verdure. Il devait forcément y en avoir un. Il resta plus d'une demi-heure assis sans bouger, réfléchissant, comparant toutes ses connaissances sur les dieux olympiens.

Poussée par le vent d'un énième rappel, une petite fleur vint atterrir sur les genoux du grec. Il la prit dans ses mains avec l'intention manifeste de la poser par terre, puis s'interrompit avec un sourire.

\- Alors c'était ça... murmura-t-il. Le gazon de l'Olympe.

La petite fleur délicate, dont la couleur oscillait entre le rose et le violet pâle, était connue pour recouvrir les pentes de la montagne des dieux grecs. C'était également la fleur qui composait le symbole des points de passage au sol. Héra ne ferait jamais un tel choix au hasard. Héraklès se releva et observa le mur végétal en face de lui. Si sa supposition était juste, la fleur devait également apparaître dans le fouillis végétal pour indiquer la direction à prendre.

À force de regarder, il finit par trouver un groupe de ces fleurs, mais seulement du côté gauche. Le grec se dirigea donc de ce côté, et s'arrêta au carrefour suivant pour observer de nouveau les parois et le plafond. Cette fois, c'était dans le plafond du couloir qui lui faisait face que le gazon de l'Olympe avait formé un petit bouquet naturel. En procédant ainsi, il arriva rapidement à un point de passage qu'il franchit sans encombres, puis à un deuxième. Il venait de dépasser le troisième d'une dizaine de pas, soulagé d'avoir trouvé la solution, lorsqu'il fut ramené à son point de départ.

Convaincu de ne pas s'être trompé, il s'en étonna un instant avant de soupirer et de murmurer de nouveau.

\- Sadiq...

Il espérait sincèrement que le mage ne reproduirait pas la même erreur qu'avec Déméter. Mais sans possibilité de communication, il n'avait aucun moyen de lui signaler la solution et l'ottoman allait forcément continuer à se tromper. La réalisation de cette évidence provoqua un déclic dans son esprit, et il acheva sa pensée à voix haute, même si elle ne dépassait pas le volume d'un murmure.

\- Lui va continuer à se tromper, mais moi non. Au bout d'un moment, il va bien remarquer que c'est seulement lorsque lui fait une erreur qu'il revient au début. Il sera forcé de se dire que j'ai dû trouver une solution et de réfléchir au moyen de se déplacer sans se tromper.

Sa réflexion achevée, Héraklès se remit à chercher les petites fleurs typiquement reconnaissables dans la verdure qui l'entourait. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son allié comprendrait vite.

* * *

Plein de galette des rois pour vous !


	11. 11 - De Charybde en Scylla

Miou tout le monde !

Pas le temps de niaiser aujourd'hui, j'envoie direct le chapitre et je vous laisse lire !

Disclaimer : vous avez une idée du nombre de couples qui seraient officiels si c'était moi qui possédait Hetalia ?

* * *

Dans son temple, Héra ne perdait pas une miette des déambulations des deux nations, Kida à ses côtés. La compréhension somme toute assez rapide de son protégé - et sa décision de continuer à avancer pour rien jusqu'à ce que l'autre comprenne ce que cela signifiait - l'impressionnait et la rendait fière en même temps. La reine de l'Olympe appuya ses réflexions d'un petit hochement de tête approbateur avant de murmurer un commentaire à voix haute.

\- Décidément, il a tout pour lui ce cher petit... Une tête bien faite dans un corps bien fait. Dire qu'il est toujours célibataire, quel gâchis. Enfin au moins, son prétendant n'a pas l'air complètement idiot, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé. Et puis maintenant qu'il est disponible, il devrait pouvoir le courtiser comme il se doit...

La chatte émit un petit miaulement que la déesse interpréta comme un désaccord. Celle-ci se tourna donc vers son nouvel interlocuteur pour développer son point de vue et faire entendre raison au félin. Chat, humain ou caillou, Héra avait la surprenante habitude d'argumenter avec absolument tout et n'importe quoi (ou qui) pour peu qu'elle en ait envie. Une habitude que personne ne songeait à lui reprocher ou même juste à faire remarquer, de peur d'être pris pour cible. En l'occurrence, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et baissa la tête pour regarder Kida dans les yeux.

\- Enfin, je suis tout de même la déesse du mariage ! De quoi ai-je l'air avec un représentant célibataire ? D'autant que ce Sadiq est plutôt bel homme... releva-t-elle avec un regard appréciateur. Ils formeraient un couple charmant tous les deux, mais ils n'y arriveront jamais si on ne les pousse pas un peu.

Nouveau miaulement.

\- Je sais, les dieux ne sont plus censés se mêler des affaires des mortels ou des nations, blablabla. Mais je n'y suis pour rien, ils sont venus tout seuls ! Après tout, ils n'ont pas précisé pour quel genre d'aide ils étaient venus à la base.

Nouveau miaulement, alors que Kida se frottait contre les cheville de la reine de l'Olympe. Celle-ci était désormais complètement investie dans la conversation, au point d'oublier totalement qu'elle était en train de justifier son intervention auprès d'un chat. Soit, un chat qui avait l'air de ne l'écouter qu'à moitié, mais c'était toujours nettement mieux que ce dont son époux était capable. Toujours est-il qu'elle fut persuadée de noter une forme d'ironie dans la "réponse", et entreprit donc tout naturellement de protester.

\- Je ne suis absolument pas de mauvaise foi. Je ne supporte simplement pas que deux jeunes hommes faits l'un pour l'autre persistent à nier leur attirance. En plus d'être divertissante pour moi, mon épreuve va les forcer à se rendre compte qu'ils se connaissent bien.

Après quelques frottement et ronronnements, la déesse finit par craquer et sourire en prenant Kida dans ses bras pour la câliner. Après quelques gratouilles, elle se permit une dernière affirmation avec un ton légèrement condescendant.

\- Et tu verras, ma méthode sera bien plus efficace que celle de Zeus !

-oOo-

Environ une heure plus tard, Sadiq commença à se rendre compte que quelque chose avait changé. Il lui fallut un moment pour mettre le doigt dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trompe encore d'endroit et se fasse violemment ramener à son point de départ, dos à la fausse porte. Il n'y revenait plus que lorsqu'il se trompait, ce qui ne pouvait avoir qu'une explication. Avec un sourire ironique, il ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer à voix haute.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as compris...

En son fort intérieur, il se demanda si Héraklès n'avait pas été légèrement favorisé par la déesse pour cette épreuve. Puis il secoua la tête. Peu importait qu'il ait été aidé ou non, ils devaient réussir tous les deux. Le mage avait envisagé de contacter son allié via un sort, mais son intuition lui disait qu'une telle action risquait de ne pas être appréciée par Héra. La déesse ayant précisé que l'épreuve devrait se faire sans communication entre eux, il y avait de fortes chances que toute tentative de contact de sa part soit considérée comme de la triche. Dans le doute, mieux valait ne pas prendre le risque.

La liste des options qui lui restaient pour comprendre comment faire était désormais réduite à une seule idée. Il allait falloir que l'ottoman réussisse à réfléchir comme son allié. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'essayait à un exercice qu'il n'avait plus pratiqué depuis longtemps : se mettre à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'avait bien pu penser Héraklès pour parvenir à trouver la solution ?

La réponse lui vint petit à petit. En toute logique, le grec avait dû commencer par le caractère de la déesse. Jusqu'à présent, la clé de chaque épreuve se trouvait dans le caractère du dieu ou de la déesse qui la créait. Il n'y avait pas de raison que celle-ci soit différente, surtout en tenant compte du caractère d'Héra.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, le mage parvint au point crucial, à savoir qu'il devait y avoir un moyen de se repérer placé en évidence autour de lui. Il lui fallait donc observer ce qui l'entourait. Des plantes, principalement. Il en déduisit rapidement que l'une d'entre elles devait constituer une forme de guide, et passa les minutes suivantes à essayer de déterminer laquelle. Finalement, il comprit après deux nouvelles tentatives qui l'amenèrent face aux mauvais points de passages. Sadiq se traita mentalement d'imbécile pour ne pas avoir prêté attention plus tôt aux fleurs qui composaient les symboles. Avec la solution en tête, la symbolique et la logique lui sautaient aux yeux.

Une fois que les deux eurent compris qu'il suffisait de suivre le gazon de l'Olympe pour trouver le bon chemin, il ne leur fallut guère plus d'une heure pour revenir à peu près en même temps devant l'entrée du temple d'Héra.

Celle-ci les attendait à l'intérieur, droite et fière, Kida dans les bras. Elle arborait un sourire satisfait mais son regard comportait une pointe de déception, plus dirigée envers elle-même que vers les nations.

\- J'espérais vous retenir plus longtemps. Enfin, vous avez réussi, c'est ce qui compte. Héraklès, bravo pour avoir compris aussi vite, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Le grec s'inclina respectueusement face à la reine de l'Olympe. Son sourire et son air maternel disparurent au profit d'une allure plus stricte lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Sadiq.

\- Quant à toi...

Le mage n'osa pas répondre immédiatement, attendant le jugement de la déesse.

\- Tu as mis du temps à comprendre, reprit-elle finalement, mais tu as quand même fini par faire fonctionner ton cerveau. J'accepte de te prêter mon sceptre, mais n'oublie pas à qui tu dois cette victoire.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Sadiq en s'inclinant également.

D'un claquement de doigt, Héra fit apparaître son sceptre, attribut témoignant plus que tout autre de sa royauté et de son importance dans le monde des dieux. Elle reposa la chatte à terre et celle-ci se dépêcha d'aller retrouver Héraklès. Pendant que le grec était occupé à calmer et câliner son félin adoré, la déesse saisit son attribut pour le donner à Sadiq. Lorsque le mage l'eut en mains, Héra se pencha vers lui et désigna Héraklès d'un petit mouvement de tête.

\- Bonne chance pour... tu sais quoi, chuchota-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Vous... vous aussi voulez que je... commença l'ottoman.

Bien que son masque dissimule son visage, sa voix reflétait son incrédulité. Héra laissa échapper un petit rire, puis son visage s'adoucit, malgré un regard qui conservait une forme de sérieux que Sadiq ne put s'empêcher de trouver menaçante.

\- Vous pourriez être heureux ensemble. Mais si tu lui brises le coeur, je m'arrangerais avec Hadès pour que tu découvres rapidement à quel point des dieux multi-millénaires peuvent être inventifs en terme de tortures.

Avant que le mage trouve quelque chose à répondre, elle se détourna pour aller serrer Héraklès dans ses bras et lui chuchoter quelques mots.

\- Fais attention à toi. Et concernant ton mage...

\- Ce n'est pas mon ma...

\- Laisse-lui une chance. Il se pourrait qu'il la mérite.

L'air de douter de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le grec hésita une ou deux secondes avant de répondre, que la déesse mit à profit pour disparaître dans un volute de fumée. Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, Héraklès se tourna vers Sadiq.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Tu me crois si tu veux, mais apparemment elle aussi me demande de te...

Le mage laissa sa phrase en suspens en haussant les épaules, laissant au grec le soin de deviner la suite.

\- Donc j'avais entendu correctement, soupira-t-il.

\- Elle t'a dit quelque chose aussi ? reprit l'ottoman avec curiosité.

\- Il paraît que tu mérites peut-être que je te laisse une chance, quoi que ça veuille dire.

\- J'ai bien une petite idée, mais si ma mémoire est bonne tu n'es pas d'accord, se moqua Sadiq.

\- On parle d'Héra. Je doute que ses conseils se limitent à ton concept de relation.

\- Mon concept de la notion de relation est le même que la plupart des gens, répliqua Sadiq en haussant de nouveau les épaules. C'est précisément pour ça que je pense qu'il vaut mieux l'éviter et se contenter de ce que ça apporte de mieux.

\- À savoir, le sexe, compléta le grec. C'est une vision très réductrice mais défendable.

Les deux nations s'immobilisèrent un moment, Héraklès parce que Kida réclamait soudain son attention pour monter sur son épaule, et Sadiq parce qu'il peinait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Serait-je arrivé dans un univers alternatif où tu admets que j'ai raison ? fit le mage d'un air mi-amusé, mi-étonné

\- Loin de là. Mais en supposant que tu aies de gros problèmes de solitude, de confiance envers les autres et d'estime de toi, ton attitude devient défendable, ou à tout le moins trouve une explication, déclara Héraklès.

Il avait prononcé la phrase sur un ton aussi calme que s'il avait annoncé la météo du lendemain, mais Sadiq ne s'y trompa pas. Chaque mot avait été lancé avec une précision chirurgicale pour appuyer exactement sur ses faiblesses.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour être aimables ? répliqua l'ottoman d'un ton froid.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je te rend le service d'être le premier à te le dire en face.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, pointer du doigt les problèmes des autres n'est pas exactement leur rendre service.

\- Donc tu admets que tu as des problèmes en rapport avec ton sens du relationnel. Intéressant.

Le grec était toujours aussi calme, mais Sadiq comprit immédiatement ce que sa dernière phrase signifiait et serra imperceptiblement les poings. Sous son masque, son regard se durcit et sa voix en fit de même. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que l'ottoman reprenne la parole, pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

\- Tu n'en savais rien.

\- Exact. C'était une simple intuition.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

\- Pour l'instant, rien. Mais toi, tu devrais y réfléchir.

Et sur ces paroles, le grec bâilla, s'étira, s'allongea et s'endormit comme une masse, rapidement rejoint par Kida qui prit toutefois le temps de tirer la langue au mage avant de se lover contre Héraklès.

Laissé seul avec des pensées plus embrouillées que réellement énervées, Sadiq expira un grand coup pour se calmer. Il avait prévu de se lancer dans une série de quêtes pour récupérer des artefacts divins, pas dans une série de rencontres avec des conseillers conjugaux ! Entre les dieux qui lui demandaient – au choix – de mettre Héraklès dans son lit ou de se lancer dans une relation durable avec lui, et ledit Héraklès qui le mettait face à ses propres difficultés, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en se lançant dans un tel voyage.

Encore que la demande de Zeus ne lui posait pas tant de problèmes. Héraklès était largement assez attirant pour qu'il ait envie de voir ce que donnait une nuit avec lui sans une demande divine. Le seul inconvénient consistait en la réciprocité de cette envie. Il n'avait pas encore sorti le grand jeu en terme de séduction, mais commença à réfléchir à la possibilité de le faire. Après tout, son allié n'avait rien à craindre à accepter ses avances. A part peut-être une série de courbatures au réveil. Le lendemain, ils feraient comme si de rien n'était et reprendraient leurs vies respectives. Chacun d'eux en sortirait avantagé et satisfait, contrairement aux disputes qui se lançaient presque inévitablement s'ils enchaînaient plus de cinq minutes de conversation. Même s'il était forcé d'admettre qu'Héraklès était un partenaire de joute verbale - ou physique, d'ailleurs - particulièrement plaisant.

Sur ces pensées, il ressortit la tente qu'il installa à quelques mètres du temple. En faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, il prit le grec dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur, et l'allongea doucement sur les coussins chatoyants. La chatte, peu contente d'avoir été ainsi réveillée, alla s'étendre de tout son long sur la partie restante. Avec un sourire provoquant, Sadiq s'adressa à elle avant de se déshabiller.

\- Parfait, ce sera donc de ta faute.

Et il alla se coller contre le corps d'Héraklès, le prenant dans ses bras avec douceur. Avant de s'endormir, il regarda le corps d'athlète collé au sien et se mordit la lèvre. Sa main frôla le torse de son allié dans une caresse éthérée pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu seras à moi avant la fin de cette aventure, murmura-t-il.

-oOo-

Quelques heures plus tard, Héraklès se réveilla le premier, étonné de sentir contre lui un contact chaud qui n'était pas celui d'un de ses félins. Il eut à peine à tourner la tête pour apercevoir Sadiq qui dormait à poings fermés. Sauf que l'ottoman était proche de lui. Très proche. En fait, il était complètement collé à lui et – de ce qu'il pouvait deviner – avait réduit le nombre de vêtements couvrant son corps au minimum. En réalisant cet état de fait, le grec sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur parcourir son corps et se diriger vers une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Sans réfléchir, il fit glisser une partie de la couverture qui les couvrait tous les deux. Ses yeux s'attardèrent longuement sur la peau bronzée et les muscles développés. Sadiq était séduisant. Très séduisant. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il remonta la couverture et détourna le regard. S'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait probablement pas refusé la possibilité d'un coup d'un soir. Mais servir de simple distraction à son ennemi séculaire lui faisait grincer des dents rien qu'à l'idée.

Le conseil d'Héra lui revint soudainement en pleine figure, et fit quelque peu vaciller sa détermination. Il observa de nouveau le mage, et remarqua finalement le presque invisible sourire qu'il avait en dormant. Contrairement à ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer et qui allaient de railleur à victorieux, celui-ci était détendu et reflétait une sorte de sérénité paisible. Repoussant pour l'instant les conseils de la déesse du mariage, Héraklès décida de se lever avant de commencer à avoir des pensées plus tentatrices à l'égard de son allié.

Lorsque Sadiq se réveilla à son tour, il s'étonna un instant d'être seul, puis aperçu une ombre sur les parois de la tente. Il en déduisit qu'Héraklès s'était – évènement rare – levé avant lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignait le grec qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux tournés vers l'horizon. Celui-ci ne sembla remarquer sa présence qu'une fois l'ottoman assis à côté de lui.

\- Tombé du lit ? commença Sadiq en souriant.

\- Ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

Ils laissèrent passer quelques instants, pendant lesquels une légère brise se leva. Héraklès inspira profondément, puis expira en s'allongeant.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

Surpris, le grec se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je peux penser ?

\- Depuis que ça m'a permis de sortir d'un labyrinthe, répliqua l'ottoman avec un sourire.

Héraklès soupira, mais sourit également avant de répondre en se rallongeant, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- Je pensais à ma mère.

\- Ces temples comptaient beaucoup pour elle. Je ne suis pas étonné que ce voyage ravive tes souvenirs. Elle te manque ? ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

\- J'ai fait mon deuil depuis longtemps, répondit le grec en haussant les épaules. Mais parfois...

Sadiq était toujours assis, et observait calmement la nation allongée à côté de lui. Héraklès semblait hésiter à en dire plus. Le sourire du mage se fit plus doux, et il l'encouragea à poursuivre.

\- Parfois ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir partager encore quelques instants avec elle. Lui dire comment vont mes chats. Lui parler de ce voyage stupide. Lui demander si elle me trouve à la hauteur.

La voix d'Héraklès était restée stable, mais Sadiq sentit tout de même la pointe de douleur qui perçait à travers l'attitude trop calme. Sans un mot, le mage se positionna au-dessus du grec, et s'appuya sur une main pour poser l'autre sur la joue de son allié. Son attitude était devenue un peu plus solennelle, mais il s'assura que chacun de ses mots soit clair et reflète sa pensée.

\- Héléna et moi n'étions pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle a toujours été fière de toi. Et je suis persuadé que si elle était toujours là, elle serait aussi admirative que moi en voyant l'homme et la nation que tu es devenu.

\- Si c'est encore une de tes méthodes pour...

\- Je suis sincère.

Un ange passa, le temps que le grec estime s'il croyait ou non à la véracité de cette dernière affirmation. Alors que Sadiq s'attendait presque à se reprendre une gifle, une des mains d'Héraklès se posa sur la sienne.

\- Merci.

Dix secondes plus tard, le mage était debout et aidait son allié à se relever, cherchant visiblement à dissiper le léger malaise qui s'était emparé de lui en voyant le sourire que le grec lui avait adressé.

-oOo-

Légèrement embarrassées après leur échange, les deux nations avaient rapidement mangé avant de se déplacer jusqu'au Cap Sounion, point de prédilection et temple principal du dieu de la mer.

Les embruns et l'air marin imprégnaient le lieu et les pierres, modifiant l'atmosphère du temple pour lui donner l'impression d'être tout juste sorti de l'eau. Kida passa l'entrée de l'édifice avec une méfiance évidente, et se réfugia en hauteur dès qu'elle le put pour éviter la moindre goutte d'eau de mer sur sa fourrure. Alors que le grec l'observait en souriant, il se rappela un détail important et se tourna vers le mage.

\- Pour rappel, Poséidon est presque aussi fier qu'Héra. Donc quoi qu'il se passe, laisse-lui le dernier mot.

\- Tu l'as dit gamin ! fit une voix grave venant de la mer.

Surgissant des flots au milieu de l'écume, Poséidon entra dans son temple, son trident à la main. Vêtu d'une ample tunique aux divers tons de bleu, il affichait un sourire ravi. Ses cheveux, bruns et bouclés comme ceux de son frère, étaient retenus derrière lui par un simple lacet, et une barbe soigneusement entrenue entourait son visage.

\- Mais c'est que t'as pris du muscle, en plus ! s'exclama le dieu en s'approchant d'Héraklès. Et ma fichue belle-soeur avait raison, tu ressembles quand même pas mal à ta mère.

Avant qu'Héraklès ait le temps de changer de sujet, Poséidon lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de le dépasser pour se planter devant Sadiq, qui était visiblement pris au dépourvu par l'attitude pour le moins peu protocolaire du dieu de la mer.

\- Alors comme ça, voilà le responsable de tout ce ramdam dans l'Olympe...

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous êtes certain que ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? fit Sadiq en tentant de garder une forme de contenance.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Entre Zeus et Héra qui t'ont adopté comme sujet de dispute principal, tous les dieux qui sont vexés de ne pas être sur la liste, et ceux qui font des paris sur lequel d'entre nous réussira à vous arrêter ou à vous retenir le plus longtemps, ça fait trois jours qu'on n'entend parler que de vous !

Ne sachant que répondre à pareille déclaration, le mage préféra se taire et laisser son allié se charger du reste. Ce qu'il fit après un soupir.

\- J'imagine que vous avez déjà décidé de votre épreuve ?

\- Tout à fait ! s'exclama le dieu.

Poséidon avait l'air bien trop satisfait de lui-même et content pour que ce soit de bon augure, mais au vu de son caractère, il était difficile de savoir exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. Dans le doute, Sadiq posa la question suivante en adaptant légèrement sa façon de parler. Il avait l'intuition qu'une pointe d'humour ou d'ironie pourrait être appréciée, mais ne put enlever totalement l'inquiétude de sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire cette fois ?

\- Vous voyez, Héra a été la première à penser que puisque vous faisiez cette quête à deux, vous devriez aussi faire les épreuves à deux. Et franchement, on a trouvé que c'était une excellente idée.

\- Pitié, pas un labyrinthe aquatique, fit le grec avec un sourire ironique.

Poséidon entendit la remarque et éclata de rire, projetant de l'eau sur Kida qui ne se gêna pas pour lui feuler dessus.

\- Bien tenté gamin, mais je ne manque pas d'imagination au point de copier les idées de ma belle-soeur ! Je vous ai concocté quelque chose de différent.

Les deux nations se turent momentanément, pendant que le dieu faisait monter la tension et l'effet dramatique.

\- Ce sera une double épreuve de force.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Sadiq.

Plutôt que de répondre directement, Poséidon porta sa main à ses lèvres et émit un long sifflement aux modulations étranges. La mer sembla bouillonner pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'un char fende les flots et s'approche du temple. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'approcha suffisamment que les animaux qui le tiraient devinrent visibles.

\- Des dauphins ? releva le mage.

\- Pas n'importe lesquels, répliqua le dieu de la mer avec un large sourire. Ces chers petits sont des descendants directs de créatures marines mythologiques et n'obéissent qu'à moi.

Alors que l'ottoman assimilait l'information, Poséidon le fixa et son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus en se teintant d'amusement et d'une forme de fierté prétentieuse.

\- Et tu vas devoir les maîtriser.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as bien entendu. Tu es libre d'utiliser toutes les techniques que tu veux, mais la magie n'a pas énormément d'effet sur eux. Enfin, si tu arrives à lancer un sort, bien sûr.

Par réflexe, Sadiq jeta un coup d'oeil aux dauphins qui attendaient patiemment. Alors qu'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'y parvenir, le dieu reprit son petit discours, l'air particulièrement satisfait de son idée. Son ton et son attitude en général avaient changé en quelques instants, même s'il restait toujours de bonne humeur. Visiblement, son caractère naturellement enjoué ne l'empêchait pas le moins du monde de prendre un challenge au sérieux.

\- Comme pour les précédentes épreuves, tu as jusqu'au lever du jour pour y parvenir.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de la bouche du mage. En autant d'heures, ses chances que les créatures se fatiguent ou qu'il arrive à lancer un sort augmentaient considérablement.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier... Vous aimez les anecdotes ? Figurez-vous que normalement, cet endroit devrait être entièrement submergé. Seul mon pouvoir empêche la mer de s'étendre davantage sur la terre.

Les nations se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, l'air dubitatif. L'information n'avait en apparence aucun rapport avec le contenu de l'épreuve, et le sourire soudainement teinté de joie sadique du dieu des océans ne leur disait rien de bon.

\- Vous imaginez ce que représente la tâche de retenir constamment des millions de mètres cubes d'eau en mouvement ? Non, évidemment, reprit-il sans attendre de réponse. Aucun de vous ne s'est demandé pourquoi je suis venu avec mon trident dès le départ ?

En un éclair, Héraklès comprit où Poséidon voulait en venir et son visage devint blanc. Après une grande respiration résignée, il enleva le haut de sa tunique et se dirigea vers l'extrémité du cap en faisant jouer ses épaules. Un sourire pâle éclaira son visage lorsqu'il passa au niveau du dieu.

\- J'imagine que ce sera de pire en pire au fur et à mesure ?

\- Naturellement, répondit Poséidon. Après tout, il s'agit d'un compte à rebours.

\- Héraklès ? demanda Sadiq en se dirigeant vers son allié.

Il ne fit même pas deux pas avant d'être arrêté par le manche du trident.

\- Je vais transférer une partie de mes pouvoirs à mon cher représentant. Pendant que tu essaieras de dompter mes dauphins, il devra retenir la mer et l'empêcher de submerger cet endroit.

\- Quand vous dites transférer vos pouvoirs...

\- Ma capacité à retenir l'eau, mais pas ma force. Et comme il l'a deviné, plus le temps passera, plus la quantité d'eau à retenir sera grande. Pour faire simple, il n'aura que les vaguelettes autour de ce cap à retenir quand vous commencerez.

\- Et au lever du soleil ?

\- Environ la moitié de la Méditerranée, répondit Poséidon en haussant les épaules. Mais je doute qu'il tienne jusque-là. D'après mon expérience, un mortel moyen meurt en deux heures environ.

\- Meurt ? releva Sadiq en pâlissant à son tour.

\- Mon épreuve requiert de la force brute. Lorsqu'un corps est poussé au bout de ses capacités physiques, il lâche. Généralement, c'est le coeur qui cède lorsqu'il n'est plus capable de suivre les besoins musculaires. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très utile de le préciser, ajouta le dieu, mais tu te doutes bien que s'il meurt, tu as perdu.

Incapable de croire que le dieu de la mer parlait aussi légèrement de tuer son représentant, le mage se tourna vers Héraklès. Le grec se tenait face à la mer, torse nu. Son chat se précipita vers lui et quémanda un câlin qui lui fut accordé. Remarquant le regard de Sadiq, Poséidon leva son trident avant de s'adresser à lui.

\- Je t'accorde cinq minutes.

Sans même se préoccuper du dieu, l'ottoman fonça vers son allié juste à temps pour l'entendre murmurer une phrase à son chat.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi ma belle.

Et il la reposa à terre. Elle lui tourna un instant dans les jambes, puis retourna vers le temple pour s'asseoir près de Poséidon. Rassuré sur le fait que son félin adoré ne risquait plus rien tant qu'il était sous protection divine, le grec se tourna vers Sadiq.

\- Je tiendrai le coup.

\- Poséidon affirme qu'un mortel moyen meurt en deux heures.

\- Je ne suis pas exactement un mortel moyen, répliqua Héraklès avec une touche d'ironie.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Le risque est trop élevé.

\- Pas plus que pour la foudre de Zeus.

Le mage serra les poings.

\- Je me suis engagé à te protéger !

\- Et je me suis engagé à t'aider.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce qui t'attend ?

\- Probablement plus que toi, sourit le grec. Tu devrais te concentrer sur ta part de l'épreuve, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Je refuse que tu...

La fin de sa phrase resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Héraklès venait de le prendre dans ses bras et l'étreignait avec force. Pas une accolade polie comme ils en avaient déjà échangé, une vraie étreinte dans laquelle il pouvait ressentir à la fois l'inquiétude et la détermination sans faille de son allié. La stupeur l'empêcha presque d'entendre les quelques mots qu'Héraklès lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Tout ira bien.

Sous le choc après le contact imprévu, Sadiq fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Le grec se retourna vers la mer et Poséidon toussota.

\- Le temps est écoulé.

Et il poussa sans ménagement l'ottoman jusqu'au char. Une fois dedans et les rênes en main, le dieu de la mer prit son trident dans une main et le pointa sur Héraklès, tandis que l'autre se levait.

\- Votre épreuve commence maintenant !

* * *

Décidément, les dieux leur font pas de cadeaux. Vous en pensez quoi de l'épreuve de Poséidon ?

Bisous à et plein de chocolat aux noisettes pour vous !


	12. 12 - Répercussions

Miou tout le monde !

... gosh, j'ai honte. J'ai juste bêtement oublié qu'hier on était dimanche et j'étais censée poster. Vous pouvez me lapider en place publique, je comprendrais complètement. Mea culpa x100.

Disclaimer : la puppy face d'Himaruya fonctionne certainement mieux que la mienne.

* * *

\- Votre épreuve commence maintenant !

Dans le même temps, le trident de Poséidon s'illumina d'une lumière bleutée et il claqua des doigts.

À ce son, les dauphins qui étaient calmes jusqu'alors se mirent à plonger brusquement dans l'océan et à se déchaîner dans toutes les directions possibles en se jouant des courants et des remous sous-marins, démontrant de façon évidente leur statut de créatures mythiques.

Héraklès sentit le pouvoir du dieu de la mer envahir chaque cellule de son être, mais n'eut pas trop de mal à contenir les quelques vagues dont il sentait la pression. Son esprit intégra d'un coup un facteur crucial et il tourna la tête vers Poséidon, mais celui-ci anticipa sa question.

\- Mon char est spécial. Ton ama... enfin ton ami pourra respirer sans problème même en restant des heures sous l'eau.

L'hésitation apparemment innocente ne trompa pas la nation grecque une seule seconde. Aucun dieu ne fait innocemment ce genre d'erreur après plusieurs milliers d'années d'existence.

\- Sadiq n'est ni mon ami, ni mon amant.

\- Ça, ça peut encore s'arranger, répliqua Poséidon avec un rire tonitruant.

\- Ça ne s'arr...

\- Garde ton énergie, coupa le dieu. Crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Et il tourna son regard vers l'eau, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il ne leur avait pas imposé une épreuve impossible, du moins pas techniquement parlant. D'ailleurs, il ne doutait pas que le mage réussisse sa partie. S'il avait réussi à créer une foudre d'une qualité suffisante pour satisfaire son frère, dompter ses dauphins n'avait rien de réellement insurmontable. La véritable difficulté reposait sur la partie d'Héraklès, et la façon dont ce fameux Sadiq allait réagir en sachant ce que vivait son allié pour lui permettre de gagner du temps.

Les yeux du dieu se voilèrent légèrement quand il utilisa sa capacité à voir à travers l'eau pour déterminer comment l'ottoman s'en sortait. Sadiq était pour l'instant complètement dépassé par la furie des mammifères marins. Les animaux fonçaient dans toutes les directions avec une vitesse et une force inouïes, totalement hors de contrôle. Plus d'une fois, le mage sentit que seuls les sorts qui le liaient au char l'avaient empêché d'être propulsé par-dessus bord ou de lâcher les rênes. Ses repères étaient mis à rude épreuve par le déchaînement des fameux descendants de créatures mythologiques. Il était presque incapable de dire dans quel sens il se trouvait par rapport à la surface, ou à quelle vitesse le temps s'écoulait.

Sa seule certitude était qu'il ne pourrait jamais les contrôler avec sa simple force physique avant le lever du soleil, en supposant qu'Héraklès tienne le coup jusque-là, ce qui était en théorie impossible. Si un mortel moyen tenait deux heures avant de céder physiquement, il pouvait raisonnablement envisager que son allié au physique hors du commun en tiendrait trois. Autant dire qu'il avait effectivement deux heures pour parvenir à maîtriser ces dauphins de l'enfer. Mais sans moyen de contrôler le temps qui passe, et surtout avec l'impression grandissante que lesdits dauphins auraient bien assez d'énergie pour tenir ce rythme jusqu'au lever du jour, il doutait de plus en plus d'y parvenir.

Avec un sourire plus proche d'une grimace qu'autre chose, il songea qu'Héraklès avait eu raison en lui disant qu'il n'aurait pas une partie de plaisir non plus. Le mage réalisa vite que sa seule chance de réussite allait être de recourir à ses capacités magiques. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de déterminer quel sort ferait l'affaire, en gardant à l'esprit que ces créatures étaient peu sensibles à la magie. En temps normal, il ne lui aurait pas fallut énormément de temps pour trouver une réponse adéquate, mais en temps normal, il n'était pas perdu dans la Méditerranée et secoué dans tous les sens par des dauphins furieux de ne pas être dirigés par la bonne personne.

Sadiq serra les dents en constatant l'ampleur de la tâche après un énième virage imprévisible au milieu d'un courant chaud. Le temps jouait contre lui.

-oOo-

La lune commença à s'élever dans le ciel. Dans le temple, Poséidon observait toujours le mage être malmené par ses dauphins. Parfois, le char faisait surface avant de replonger dans une gerbe d'eau qui étincelait sous l'astre lunaire.

De son côté, Héraklès commençait à éprouver des difficultés à retenir la mer. Il était entré dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, et posait depuis ses deux mains à plat sur les flots. Il sentait la pression augmenter. Pas énormément, mais de façon constante. À chaque minute qui passait, il devait fournir un peu plus d'efforts pour contenir l'étendue salée. Le grec sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas se relâcher une seule seconde, et savait que c'était justement cette exigence à la fois constante et grandissante qui allait rapidement lui poser problème. Dire que sa seule chance de s'en sortir était de faire confiance à Sadiq... Devant lui, il avait affiché une attitude rassurante pour que le mage puisse se focaliser sur sa propre épreuve. En réalité, il savait parfaitement qu'il devrait plus que probablement dépasser ses propres limites physiques.

Héraklès était prêt à croire Poséidon sur parole en ce qui concernait la résistance moyenne des mortels qui avaient dû relever cette épreuve. Il comptait sur le fait d'être une nation et sur ses capacités physiques nettement supérieures à la moyenne pour tenir le coup au moins une heure, voire une heure et demie supplémentaire s'il le fallait. En apparence calme face à la mer, seul son regard trahissait sa détermination.

Peu importe le coût, il comptait bien gagner autant de temps qu'il le faudrait.

-oOo-

Plus tard dans la nuit, Poséidon haussa un sourcil appréciateur devant la résistance de son représentant.

\- Bientôt deux heures et il tient toujours debout... murmura-t-il. Décidément, il est impressionnant.

À côté de lui, il entendit un miaulement furieux.

\- Tiens, tu es toujours là toi ?

La chatte le regarda droit dans les yeux et semblait en colère. Du moins autant qu'un chat puisse l'être.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, il va s'en sortir. Après tout, une nation revient toujours à la vie, pas vrai ? Donc même s'il meurt, au fond tout va bien.

Un feulement indigné lui répondit.

\- Je sais, expérience traumatisante, douleur physique extrême, tout ça tout ça... fit le dieu comme s'il s'agissait de broutilles. Mais regarde-le, il tient sacrément bien le coup ! Il commence à peine à trembler quand la plupart des autres sont déjà morts.

Kida entama une série de miaulement expressifs couvrant toute la gamme de l'énervement félin.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de me miauler dessus, se moqua Poséidon. Le seul qui peut arrêter ça...

Il pointa la mer du doigt et un voile revint devant ses pupilles.

\- C'est lui.

-oOo-

Toujours plus tard dans la nuit, mais cette fois sous l'eau, Sadiq s'évertuait à réfléchir autant qu'il pouvait sur le sort qui parviendrait à calmer les dauphins, qui n'avaient pas ralenti la cadence depuis le claquement de doigts de Poséidon. Le mage avait déjà essayé divers types de nourritures pour les appâter, des sorts offensifs ou ralentissants, mais aucun n'avait semblé avoir le moindre effet sur les créatures marines. Peu sensibles à la magie, avait dit Poséidon. Vu l'absence totale de réaction, le mage les aurait plutôt qualifiés d'insensibles, au minimum. Et il n'osait pas invoquer d'éclair pour les immobiliser temporairement avec une bonne décharge électrique. Pas avec Héraklès dans l'eau et sans moyen de se repérer avec précision.

Le temps filait, Sadiq le savait. Même s'il ne pouvait pas déterminer avec précision combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de l'épreuve, il avait conscience qu'Héraklès ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il devait trouver une solution, et vite.

Réfléchir.

Pas de moyen physique de les maîtriser.

Réfléchir.

Pas de magie qui les affecte assez pour les ralentir, même une seule seconde.

Réfléchir.

La solution s'imposa à lui comme une évidence et il se sentit idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il n'avait aucun effet sur eux ? Aucune importance. Il pouvait en avoir sur l'environnement. La préparation du sort auquel il pensait lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, perturbé par les indomptables dauphins qui le faisaient tourbillonner dans l'eau de mer. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une magie qui ne lui était pas spécialement familière, puisqu'éloignée de ses besoins habituels.

Toujours dans son temple, Poséidon observait la mer tranquillement. Soudain, une intense lumière blanche jaillit des flots et illumina la pointe du cap. Un large sourire appréciateur apparut sur les lèvres du dieu de la mer.

\- Il a fini par y arriver...

En effet, une petite partie de la mer était désormais gelée. Prudent, Sadiq avait fait en sorte de se maintenir hors de la glace mais avait complètement gelé toute l'eau autour de lui, incluant les dauphins, désormais figés dans leur mouvement. Progressivement, le mage dégela chaque partie des créatures, membre par membre, en refermant la glace à chaque tentative de mouvement rageur. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il revenait vers le temple.

À l'instant même où il reposa le pied à terre, le trident de Poséidon s'illumina de la même lueur bleutée qu'au début de l'épreuve. Avec un sourire, le dieu le lui tendit. Le geste était solennel, mais en même temps désuet. Le dieu était parvenu à réunir en une seule action à mélanger désinvolture et sérieux d'un moment crucial.

\- Bien joué, fit-il simplement.

Sadiq eut un soupir de soulagement. S'il avait réussi, cela signifiait que le grec allait bien.

\- Tu l'as mérité, poursuivit le dieu de la mer. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de dompter mes dauphins en moins de quatre heures.

Alors qu'il plaçait le trident dans le coffre qui lui était dédié, le mage se figea.

\- Quatre heures ?

\- Trois heures et cinquante-deux minutes pour être pré...

Poséidon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sadiq courait jusqu'au bout du cap. En souriant, le dieu monta sur son char et s'enfonça dans les flots. Avant de disparaître, il aperçut l'ottoman penché sur son représentant inconscient et émit un petit rire. Héra allait être verte de jalousie.

-oOo-

Sadiq s'était précipité jusqu'aux rochers qui constituaient la pointe du cap. Presque quatre heures. Il refusa d'imaginer l'état physique d'Héraklès et ce qu'il avait dû encaisser pour lui accorder autant de temps.

Lorsque le mage arriva au bout de la terre, il aperçut le corps du grec qui gisait sur les rochers, complètement inconscient. Son apparence physique était inchangée, mais Sadiq ne s'y fia pas un seul instant. Tout son savoir lui hurlait qu'Héraklès n'était qu'à un fil de la mort, que son système nerveux était hors service et ses muscles poussés au-delà de leurs limites.

Kida était déjà auprès de lui, totalement paniquée, et tentait de le réveiller comme elle pouvait à grands renforts de coups de museau et de coups de langues sur le visage.

Sadiq se mit immédiatement à genoux et chercha un pouls, une respiration, n'importe quel signal qui lui confirmerait qu'Héraklès était en vie. En se concentrant, il sentit une faible pulsation au niveau de sa gorge et soupira de soulagement. Il prononça deux mots et fit léviter le corps de son allié, le faisant s'éloigner des rochers avec une extrême prudence. Alors qu'il était concentré sur le fait de ne surtout pas modifier la position du grec, il entendit un feulement furieux.

\- Je ne le soignerai pas ici, répliqua-t-il avec des éclairs dans la voix.

Kida sembla un tout petit peu se calmer et se mit à trottiner doucement à côté du mage. Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau en sécurité et plus à l'intérieur des terres, Sadiq fit apparaître la tente et modifia légèrement son contenu. Il reposa ensuite Héraklès sur la table de soin qui était apparue à sa demande,, le plus délicatement qu'il put. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Sadiq admettrait qu'il était épuisé, qu'il venait de passer plusieurs heures à éprouver ses capacités physiques et magiques, mais l'idée de se reposer ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Pas tant que la vie d'Héraklès était en jeu.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il lança divers sorts d'analyses sur l'état physique de son allié et observa les résultats. Chaque muscle ou presque avait été poussé à l'extrême limite de ce qui était humainement supportable, et son coeur avait été à deux doigts de céder sous la pression imposée. Un sourire effleura les lèvres du mage lorsqu'il eut finalement en tête un bilan complet. Sans même y réfléchir, sa main caressa la joue un peu trop pâle du brun. Il se surprit même à remarquer qu'elle était probablement trop douce par rapport au peu de soin que le grec devait y apporter.

\- Il fallait vraiment que ce soit toi pour supporter tout ça et trouver le moyen de rester vivant...

Pendant quelques instants, Sadiq se contenta d'observer le corps d'Héraklès et ressentit une profonde admiration. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui aurait pu se vanter de relever un tel défi aussi longtemps et en sortir en vie. Après une observation plus intense, même l'aspect extérieur de son corps montrait ce que l'épreuve lui avait coûté. Presque tous ses muscles étaient gonflés, en particulier ceux des bras qui avaient l'air d'avoir dû encaisser la majeure partie de l'effort. Le sourire du mage se tinta légèrement d'ironie.

\- Je crois que même pour toi, ça fait trop de muscles. On va réparer tout ça.

Sadiq sortit de nulle part un grimoire dont la couverture indiquait la spécialisation en magie médicale. Après quelques recherches, il trouva le chapitre et la formule qui l'intéressait. La réparation des tissus musculaires endommagés. Il grimaça devant la complexité de l'incantation et de la réalisation. Il allait en avoir pour le reste de la nuit.

\- Si après ça tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance... commenta-t-il avant de se lancer dans sa formule.

Une formule après l'autre, le mage répara chaque fibre, chaque muscle endommagé par l'effort. Kida eut un miaulement réprobatif lorsque Sadiq enleva également le pantalon de son humain, mais celui-ci lui répliqua sèchement qu'il avait besoin de voir tous les endroits qui devaient être réparés, que cela lui plaise ou non. Après ça, la chatte se roula en boule sur un coussin, la tête dirigée vers la table de soin. Et ignora royalement les réactions de l'autre nation, quelles qu'elles puissent être.

-oOo-

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait lentement sur l'horizon marin, Sadiq achevait sa dernière incantation. Le mage était au bout de ce qu'il pouvait physiquement supporter en terme de fatigue, mais s'obligea à faire un dernier sort d'analyse pour être certain qu'Héraklès ne risquait plus rien. Le passage au niveau du coeur lui avait valu plusieurs coups de panique à l'idée de faire une erreur, aussi infime soit-elle.

Le sort d'analyse s'acheva sans erreur de sa part, et Sadiq eut la confirmation que tout était en ordre. Toute la tension que le mage concentrait depuis des heures redescendit d'un coup et il soupira. Après une hésitation, il caressa une seconde la joue d'Héraklès en souriant.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire ? murmura-t-il.

Il modifia le décor de la tente pour en refaire une couche confortable et allongea son allié dessus avant de faire disparaître la table. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Sadiq s'effondrait plus qu'il ne se couchait parmi les coussins, complètement épuisé.

-oOo-

Les couleurs qui apparaissaient dans le ciel étaient aussi rouges que celles de l'aurore lorsque le mage se réveilla, avec une étrange sensation de douceur. Son masque dissimulait toujours ses yeux, et lui permit donc d'également dissimuler son expression de surprise lorsqu'il les ouvrit. Héraklès était penché sur lui et caressait doucement sa joue, avec une lueur dans le regard comme il ne lui en avait encore jamais vue. Le grec dut cependant sentir le réveil de son allié, car un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur son visage.

\- Réveillé ?

Sadiq contempla pendant un instant la possibilité de mentir, mais opta finalement pour une version franche, incrédule et totalement réaliste de son état d'esprit actuel.

\- J'ai des doutes.

Le sourire et la lueur s'estompèrent légèrement sur le visage d'Héraklès, puis il se pencha davantage sur Sadiq, tout en douceur. Toutjours incapable de croire que ce qui se passait était réel, le mage ne réagit pas et se retrouva quelques instants plus tard à se faire embrasser par son allié. Pendant environ trois secondes, la surprise l'empêcha d'avoir une quelconque réaction autre que de se laisser faire. Puis son instinct se réveilla et il commença à profiter pleinement du moment qui lui était accordé. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent contre celles d'Héraklès, sa langue effleura la bouche du grec, et il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Sans même en avoir vraiment conscience, il reprenait le dessus pour obtenir plus.

Le grec le stoppa lorsqu'il sentit une deuxième main plus baladeuse commencer à passer sous ses vêtements. Il interrompit l'échange après avoir déposé un dernier baiser, lèvres closes, sur la bouche de Sadiq.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un air ironique.

\- Si je te dis que j'ai toujours des doutes, tu recommences ? répliqua l'ottoman sur le même ton.

Héraklès ne répondit pas et sortit de la tente en souriant. Une fois à l'extérieur il retrouva Kida, qui était partit explorer les alentours et revenait, très fière, avec un petit rongeur entre ses crocs. Il eut à peine le temps de la féliciter qu'il sentit la présence de Sadiq derrière lui.

\- Le soleil se couche, commenta le grec.

Les deux nations se tournèrent vers l'astre rougeoyant qui disparaissait derrière l'horizon. Refusant de laisser la conversation être aussi facilement détournée, Sadiq ne le contempla pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes avant de se rapprocher d'Héraklès et de le prendre dans ses bras, restant derrière lui sans pour autant approfondir le rapport physique... pour l'instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? déclara finalement le mage.

Son allié ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait en partie agi sous l'effet d'une impulsion, mais sentait qu'au-delà de ça, il y avait probablement des motifs plus profonds et bien plus dangereux à révéler.

\- Je me suis réveillé un peu trop en forme, compte tenu de l'épreuve d'hier soir. Considère que c'est une façon de te remercier.

\- Tu veux vraiment essayer de me faire croire que c'est juste pour ça ?

\- Ça marcherait ? ironisa Héraklès.

\- Alors qu'il y a trois jours tu me faisais un discours sur l'importance du consentement ? Aucune chance.

Le grec resta silencieux. Il sentait la présence de Sadiq derrière lui, ses bras entourant sa taille, la tête du mage posée sur son épaule, et considérait les diverses options qui s'offraient à lui. Héraklès profita de la chaleur du corps contre le sien, le confort qu'il ressentait à sentir Sadiq contre lui dans une attitude aussi... tendre. Et choisit sciemment de rester neutre dans sa voix.

\- J'en avais envie, se décida-t-il finalement.

\- Je commençais à désespérer d'entendre ça, murmura Sadiq.

En quelques gestes, il se retrouva en face d'Héraklès et prenait son menton dans ses mains pour l'amener vers le sien. Immédiatement, le regard de son allié se durcit.

\- Ça ne veut pas dir...

\- Que tu as envie de plus, je sais, le coupa le mage. Mais vu que tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis tout à l'heure, et que tu viens d'admettre que tu avais au moins envie de ça...

Sa voix s'était faite suave en même temps qu'il continuait à approcher son visage. Arrivé à quelques millimètres des lèvres du grec, il s'arrêta et acheva sa phrase.

\- ... j'ai le droit d'en demander un deuxième, non ?

Héraklès resta immobile pendant environ trois secondes, le temps d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Un instant plus tard, Sadiq s'était éloigné physiquement, jouant à merveille les démons tentateurs. Un claquement de doigts retentit, et un plateau chargé de pâtisseries variées apparut par terre, juste à côté de l'endroit où le mage venait de s'asseoir.. Toujours indécis sur l'attitude à adopter, Héraklès finit par aller s'asseoir également et jeta son dévolu sur une corne de gazelle qui dégoulinait encore de miel.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se contentèrent de manger en silence. Finalement, le grec relança la conversation avec un soupçon d'ironie.

\- Pas trop dur de garder une silhouette sportive avec des tentations pareilles ? fit-il en désignant le plateau.

\- Pas spécialement, sourit l'ottoman. Et puis j'élimine facilement les effets de ce genre de... tentations.

Le mot ne désignait que les pâtisseries, mais l'intonation qu'il avait employée au moment où Héraklès se léchait les doigts pouvait donner un tout autre sens à la phrase, et son allié ne s'y trompa pas.

\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça.

\- Ça te va assez mal de jouer les innocents sur ce terrain, répliqua le mage avec un sourire railleur.

Le grec ne fut même pas surpris de l'affirmation. Il ne cherchait pas spécialement à dissimuler sa vie privée, et qu'il fasse partie des rares nations à avoir privilégié les relations avec les humains était plus ou moins de notoriété publique. Par conséquent, il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Sadiq allait poursuivre sur sa lancée lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un miaulement sonore. Kida avait fini son repas et revenait se blottir dans les bras d'Héraklès en se léchant les babines. Celui-ci se désintéressa immédiatement de sa conversation avec l'ottoman pour se concentrer exclusivement sur son félin. La chatte profita d'un des moments où sa tête était tournée vers Sadiq pour combiner un regard hautain et un tirement de langue orgueilleux. À travers son masque, le mage la fusilla du regard pour avoir ruiné une des meilleures opportunités qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette activité, alors que le soleil avait désormais disparu derrière la mince ligne de l'horizon, l'ottoman se leva, fit disparaître le plateau et se dirigea vers la tente. Même avec une journée de repos et sa volonté de paraître plus résistant devant Héraklès, il était encore extrêmement fatigué. En utilisant une technique de méditation traditionnelle, il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit pour déterminer ce qui lui restait comme capacité magique. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, le résultat le fit grimacer.

C'est assis en tailleur, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains sous le menton, que le grec le trouva un peu plus tard en rentrant à son tour dans la tente. L'attitude de son allié le prit légèrement au dépourvu. Après un soupir désabusé, il alla s'asseoir en face de Sadiq.

\- On gagnera tous les deux du temps si tu me dis maintenant où est le problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a un problème ?

Un simple haussement de sourcil désabusé lui répondit. Les habituels petits jeux de faux-semblants de Sadiq n'avaient que peu de chances de fonctionner face à Héraklès, mais le mage l'oubliait régulièrement. Alors que son allié semblait attendre une réponse de pied ferme et ne pas douter de son affiramation, le mage préféra une autre manoeuvre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'en parler ?

\- Parce qu'il y a un possibilité non négligeable que je sois concerné. Et j'aime autant être informé des nouveaux risques avant la prochaine épreuve.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça.

\- Dans la mesure où on va aller chercher de la lave dans un volcan, ça fait déjà un moment que je m'inquiète. Alors ?

Le mage réfléchit un instant, sembla hésiter longuement entre deux possibilités, et se décida finalement pour l'une d'elles, plus que récalcitrant à l'idée de laisser passer une information d'une telle importance.

\- Mes capacités magiques ont été... particulièrement sollicitées sur les derniers jours.

\- Donc tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir nous mettre en sécurité demain, déclara posément le grec.

\- C'est un peu plus complexe que ça. Il faudra qu'on soit rapides et bien organisés, mais je pourrai nous protéger.

\- Si c'est juste une question de temps pour récupérer, on peut attendre un peu plus avant d'y aller...

Héraklès n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Sadiq secouait la tête.

\- Non. Attendre davantage est une mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de froisser une autre divinité.

Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une excuse plausible, Héraklès ne fut qu'à moitié convaincu par cette explication. Hestia était une déesse connue pour son coeur et sa tendresse, elle était de loin la mieux placée pour comprendre qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu besoin de temps pour se remettre de l'épreuve de Poséidon. Mais le mage avait l'air décidé à ne pas développer davantage les raisons qui le poussaient à ne pas ralentir la cadence.

Le grec accepta donc de ne pas poser plus de questions sur le sujet et s'apprêtait à passer à autre chose lorsque Kida s'étira et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? murmura Héraklès.

Un miaulement ainsi qu'un léger mouvement de museau composèrent la réponse de la demoiselle, et elle sortit complètement. En voyant l'attitude interrogatrice de son allié, le grec sourit avant de répondre.

\- Elle retourne chasser.

\- Je croyais qu'elle avait attrapé ce qu'il lui fallait tout à l'heure ?

\- Parfois elle y retourne juste pour le plaisir de la chasse. Je pense qu'elle rentrera demain matin ou tard dans la nuit.

En parlant, il s'était allongé sur les coussins et avait croisé ses bras derrière sa tête. Il avait à peine fini de s'installer que le mage se positionnait au-dessus de lui. Héraklès fronça légèrement les sourcils devant l'attitude on ne peut plus claire de Sadiq, mais celui-ci prit les devants.

\- Un seul.

Une nouvelle mimique du grec montra avec ironie à quel point il avait du mal à croire que son sensuel allié saurait se contenter d'un seul baiser. Et il sentait que l'attitude qu'ils adopteraient l'un comme l'autre pendant cet échange risquait de modifier un peu trop profondément leur relation. Toutefois, ses propres envies charnelles s'éveillaient également sous l'influence tentatrice de l'ottoman, et il choisit de céder temporairement à la tentation.

\- Un seul, répéta Héraklès en dégageant ses bras.

Sadiq eut le plus grand mal à réprimer un sourire victorieux devant cette réponse, et entreprit immédiatement de venir chercher son dû. Ce second baiser fut très différent du premier. Loin de simplement vouloir goûter les lèvres de son allié et de profiter de leur douceur, l'ottoman attaquait avec toute la sensualité et la chaleur charnelle qu'il était capable de faire ressentir. Sadiq embrassait en conquérant séducteur, et Héraklès ne tarda pas à baisser sa garde pour le laisser passer une première barrière. À peine le mage sentit-il la tacite autorisation qu'il emporta son allié dans un baiser plus approfondi, jouant avec sa langue tandis qu'il rapprochait son corps de celui du grec.

Le contact électrisant de leurs corps se touchant plus tôt que prévu modifia d'un coup la réaction d'Héraklès. Si jusque-là il s'était largement contenté de profiter pleinement de la démonstration magistrale de Sadiq, ses istincts reprirent le dessus en quelques secondes. Il utilisa à son avantage la fatigue de l'ottoman et le renversa, sans interrompre leur baiser, pour repasser au-dessus. Ignorant complètement les vagues tentatives de protestation du mage, le grec s'appliqua à l'emporter dans sa façon de faire, moins dominante mais tout aussi hypnotisante.

Une chaleur familière commença à envahir leurs corps au fur et à mesure que leurs bouches s'affrontaient et s'apprivoisaient dans un échange insatiable. Presque inconsciemment, l'un comme l'autre avaient commencé à accompagner le baiser de caresses et se mettaient à accorder les mouvements de leurs corps.

Sadiq, au début incrédule devant le changement de position d'Héraklès, se laissait peu à peu emporter par l'intensité du moment. Sa promesse de ne pas faire davantage qu'un baiser s'éloignait progressivement de son esprit, remplacée par un désir grandissant qu'il sentait réciproque. Son intuition sur l'intensité d'une nuit de sexe ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, et le mage pressentait qu'il tenait entre ses bras un amant exceptionnel. Une sensation qu'il se refusait à identifier montait en lui, et lui hurlait de le faire sien, d'explorer enfin le corps de celui qui le fascinait depuis si longtemps.

Coïncidence ou pressentiment, Héraklès réalisa qu'il était allé plus loin que ce qu'il avait envisagé. Beaucoup plus loin. Il lui fallut tout son self-control pour calmer ses propres ardeurs et mettre fin à leur échange torride. La frustration qu'il lut dans l'attitude de l'ottoman lui suffit momentanément comme satisfaction morale, et lui permit de dissiper ses dernières pensées tentatrices.

* * *

Ahem. Je plaide non-coupable pour la frustration. Mais sentez-vous libres de protester (vous serez dans votre bon droit).

Plein de tartes tatins pour vous !


	13. 13 - Eau et Feu

Miou tout le monde !

Je poste à temps aujourd'hui, yay ! On continue avec des chapitres plus longs, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours.

Disclaimer : il y a vraiment besoin que je le répète ? Vraiment ?

* * *

Essoufflés après leur baiser, les anciens ennemis se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire. Finalement, un grand sourire s'installa sur le visage de Sadiq, qui se redressa pour faire face à Héraklès après que celui-ci se soit un peu plus éloigné.

\- Décidément, tu m'impressionnes.

L'amusement se mêlait à la frustration dans la voix du mage, mais son langage corporel indiquait clairement qu'il ne comptait pas reprendre leurs activités... du moins pas sans un consentement explicite.

\- Parce que je ne te tombe pas dans les bras aussi facilement ? releva le grec avec une pointe de défi ironique.

L'amusement prit clairement le dessus en entendant la réplique et le mordant avec lequel elle était prononcée, mais Sadiq se contenta de secouer la tête avant de répondre. Avec une note de sérieux perceptible dans la voix, malgré un ton qui se voulait léger.

\- Parce que tu me fais si peu confiance que tu refuses d'aller plus loin alors que tu en as envie.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres d'Héraklès, reflet de celui que l'ottoman arborait quelques instants auparavant.

\- Comme si ça t'étonnait vraiment.

\- Après ce qu'on a traversé ensemble ces derniers jours, j'espérais un peu plus de... considération.

\- Alors que tu me caches toujours la vraie raison de ce voyage ?

L'attitude légère et détendue disparut immédiatement. Sadiq modifia imperceptiblement la façon dont il se tenait, désormais sur la défensive. L'ambiance dans la tente s'alourdit considérablement, les deux nations parfaitement conscientes de la sensibilité du sujet.

\- Je t'ai dit la vérité, commença lentement le mage. Récupérer les symboles divins pour...

\- Ouvrir la boîte de ma mère et récupérer un sort, je sais, coupa Héraklès. Je n'ai pas dit que tu me mentais. Mais tu me caches quelque chose.

Bien qu'invisible sous son masque, le regard de Sadiq se durcit. Héraklès avait beau s'être révélé digne de confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait de relever des défis divins, l'ottoman n'était pas du genre à confier ses secrets à un ennemi séculaire aussi facilement. Il n'était pas du genre à confier ses secrets tout court lorsqu'il pouvait l'éviter.

\- Rien qui te concerne.

Le grec soupira, réfléchit environ une minute, observa longuement son allié, soupira de nouveau et alla s'asseoir près de lui avant de parler, en regardant ostensiblement le tissu qui composait les parois de la tente en face de lui.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tes pouvoirs diminuent ?

Immédiatement, les mains de Sadiq se mirent à scintiller d'une légère lueur dorée et son aura devint extrêmement menaçante.

\- Comment ? fit-il d'un ton agressif.

Malgré l'incrédulité devant le fait qu'Héraklès ait pu toucher juste, Sadiq avait immédiatement réagi pour parer à la menace. Le grec avait quelques secondes avant de se prendre un sort probablement dangereux en pleine figure, après que son allié ait passé la nuit à le soigner. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas et il répondit d'un ton neutre.

\- Personne ne me l'a dit. J'ai simplement fait les déductions qui s'imposaient.

\- Si tu penses pouvoir t'en servir contre moi pour...

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, Héraklès l'embrassait de nouveau, s'assurant que son allié ne puisse pas fuir en passant une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos. Très vite, il sentit Sadiq s'adapter et répondre à son baiser. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes de cette agréable distraction que le mage rompit l'échange et qu'Héraklès en profita pour s'expliquer sans risquer une explosion magique.

\- Je m'en doute depuis que tu m'as demandé de t'aider. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir contre toi.

\- Je suis censé croire ça ?

\- On a passé un accord qui me satisfait. Je n'ai pas envie de reprendre une guerre contre toi.

Sadiq resta silencieux quelques instants, sembla soupeser les arguments de son allié, et s'allongea finalement sur le dos, mains derrière la tête, avant de répondre.

\- Mes pouvoirs déclinent depuis plusieurs décennies, peut-être davantage. La situation est devenue critique ces vingt dernières années. C'est un peu comme si une part de moi s'éteignait sans que je puisse rien faire.

Après un temps de silence, le grec releva un point d'incohérence.

\- Les épreuves des dieux. Comment...

\- Comment j'ai pu les réussir ? sourit l'ottoman. Je stocke de l'énergie dès que je peux depuis une dizaine d'années. Et je n'ai pas perdu toutes mes capacités. Je ne me serais pas lancé dans cette aventure en étant insuffisamment préparé.

\- Je vois. C'est pour ça que tu as voulu partir si vite, et que tu veux éviter de perdre du temps. Mais...

Héraklès venait de penser à quelque chose. Et l'idée semblait l'inquiéter.

\- Pour les deux dernières épreuves, reprit-il en hésitant.

Sadiq se renferma légèrement.

\- Je devrais pouvoir nous protéger demain.

\- Et pour Hadès ?

Le silence du mage constitua une réponse assez claire. De son côté, le grec se rendait compte que son allié allait visiblement affronter le dieu des enfers sans son principal atout. Avant qu'il puisse exprimer une quelconque inquiétude ou un doute vis-à-vis de leurs chances de réussite, Sadiq prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra légèrement dans un geste rassurant.

\- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas. Je me suis engagé à te protéger. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne risqueras rien.

La remarque provoqua une étincelle dans l'esprit d'Héraklès, ainsi qu'un étrange mélange d'émotions lorsque la réalisation le frappa.

\- Tu as passé quelle quantité d'énergie à me soigner après l'épreuve de Poséidon ?

Sadiq conserva une attitude impassible en répondant, sans qu'aucun des deux ne soit dupe pour autant.

\- Ce qu'il fallait.

\- Tu n'avais pas à en faire autant. Tu aurais eu besoin de cette puissance pour les autres épreuves.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser dans cet état, répliqua l'ottoman d'un ton catégorique.

Un silence tendu régna pendant une dizaine de secondes, finalement rompu par le grec.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Le silence revint après, mais un peu plus apaisé. Sentant que la discussion était close, Héraklès suggéra la seule chose à faire.

\- On ferait bien de dormir.

Sadiq se contenta d'acquiescer. Le lendemain promettait une épreuve complexe et risquée, dans laquelle il devrait probablement utiliser ce qui lui restait de réserves magiques. Malgré l'assurance qu'il pourrait tenir le coup, il n'était pas aussi certain qu'il aurait voulu l'être. Soigner Héraklès l'avait forcé à puiser davantage d'énergie qu'il l'avait anticipé. Il allait devoir être extrêmement prudent lors de leur prochaine épreuve, et estimer précisément le déroulement de l'opération.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour se concentrer sur la tâche à venir, la seule image qui occupa son esprit lorsqu'il tenta de trouver le sommeil fut celle d'Héraklès qui l'embrassait, son corps pressé contre le sien.

-oOo-

La journée du lendemain passa rapidement, les deux nations étant concentrées sur l'épreuve à venir et l'élaboration d'un plan. Aucun ne fit allusion à leur rapprochement physique de la veille, pas plus qu'aux révélations du mage. La seule exception fut pour préciser ce qu'il était capable de faire sans avoir à utiliser ses réserves, ce qui rassura légèrement Héraklès. Kida, rentrée de sa chasse, s'arrangea d'ailleurs pour ne pas s'éloigner de son humain à partir de son réveil, comme si elle sentait son trouble.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'au pied du Santorin. L'île était presque à mi-chemin entre la partie continentale de la Grèce et les rivages ottomans, et sa disposition en cercle brisé rappelait l'éruption monumentale qui avait eu lieu plusieurs siècles plus tôt.

À peine eurent-ils posé le pied sur l'île principale et commencé à observer les environs rocheux qu'une déesse aux longs cheveux auburn apparut devant eux. Très simplement vêtue d'une robe blanche sur laquelle apparaissaient quelques touches de couleurs harmonieuses qui allaient du jaune au rouge, Hestia leur adressa un sourire bienveillant. Très étonné, le grec s'inclina avant de la saluer.

\- Hestia, déesse du foyer. Je croyais que vous ne quittiez jamais l'Olympe.

\- Je le croyais aussi, mais il se trouve que mes chers collègues m'ont demandé de descendre vous accueillir.

Surpris par le ton amusé de la déesse, les deux alliés se regardèrent brièvement. Ils n'avaient absolument pas envisagé la possibilité de la voir en personne. Celle-ci s'aperçut de leur trouble et leva une main apaisante.

\- Je ne viens pas vous imposer une épreuve quelconque. Vous avez fort bien compris ce qui me représentait le mieux malgré le peu d'informations dont vous disposiez.

\- Donc vous êtes là pour... commença Sadiq en s'interrompant.

\- Vous rencontrer et vous prodiguer un ou deux conseils sur le meilleur moyen de parvenir à votre but.

\- Seulement ? demanda Héraklès.

Le grec avait noté l'étincelle de malice dans les yeux dorés.

\- Pas seulement, mon cher et curieux représentant, répondit-elle en souriant. Les dieux et déesses de tout l'Olympe m'ont unanimement désignée pour juger l'évolution de votre relation.

Sa déclaration suscita un air blasé chez Héraklès, et vaguement incrédule chez Sadiq. Coupant court à ce dernier sujet, l'ottoman préféra revenir sur la raison de leur venue sur l'île.

\- Vous avez dit que vous étiez venue pour nous conseiller ?

\- En effet jeune homme, fit Hestia en se tournant vers lui. Si comme je le pense vous cherchez le feu sacré de ce volcan, il va vous falloir aller sous l'eau. Plusieurs centaines de mètres sous l'eau, exactement.

La précision provoqua une certaine tension chez les nations, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer l'endroit sous lequel vous devrez descendre pour trouver le coeur du Santorin.

Et la déesse du foyer leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers une des extrémités brisées du cercle. Après une rapide concertation du regard, les deux nations la suivirent jusqu'à ce que les rochers s'enfoncent la mer. À la vue du lieu, semblable à celui où Poséidon leur avait imposé son épreuve, Héraklès se renferma légèrement. Si son corps avait été soigné, il conservait une forme de mémoire qui le poussait à se sentir en danger à l'approche de ce genre d'endroits. Hestia se tourna vers les alliés et désigna la petite île au centre du cercle.

\- À mi-chemin entre ici et la terre que vous voyez, se trouve le point sous lequel le feu brûle toujours. Puisse la chance être de votre côté.

Sadiq et Héraklès remercièrent la déesse avant de regarder le point qu'elle avait désigné. Pour simplifier le déplacement, le mage créa un pont de terre et de sable pour les emmener au bon endroit sans avoir à nager. Héraklès dut expliquer longuement à Kida pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner, et la demoiselle finit par s'asseoir par terre pour montrer qu'elle acceptait, malgré quelques feulements et miaulements agacés. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur le sentier et s'éloignaient d'Hestia, celle-ci nota avec un sourire qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à se tenir proches l'un de l'autre pendant la traversée. Elle disparut ensuite, se coulant naturellement jusqu'au coeur du volcan pour attendre leur venue et les observer.

Les deux alliés arrivèrent rapidement à la fin du chemin dessiné au-dessus de l'eau.

\- Tu es sûr que tu peux le faire ? demanda Héraklès en scrutant les profondeurs.

\- Je vais créer une bulle de protection, puis nous téléporter en-dessous. Ensuite, je nous fait descendre plus lentement pour arriver jusqu'aux parois du volcan, je nous téléporte à l'intérieur, je crée une sphère pour récupérer la lave, et je nous ramène à l'air libre, énuméra Sadiq. Tout se passera bien.

\- Tu es certain que tu as besoin de moi ?

\- On en a déjà discuté. J'ai besoin d'un guide pour me dire où aller et à quel moment lancer la deuxième téléportation.

Le grec prit une grande inspiration. Il était forcé de faire confiance à son allié alors que celui-ci avait tout juste accepté de lui confier la véritable raison de leur voyage et son incertitude sur ses capacités magiques. Finalement, il regarda Sadiq et hocha la tête. L'ottoman lui adressa un bref sourire, puis lança sa première incantation. Si ses calculs étaient justes, ils avaient le temps de descendre, prendre la lave et remonter sans épuiser totalement son énergie et ses réserves. À condition de ne pas traîner.

La bulle de protection s'établit et les entoura d'une légère lueur dorée scintillante. Le mage prit à peine le temps de souffler et enchaîna avec son premier sort de téléportation, qui devait les emmener à un peu plus de trois cent mètres sous l'eau. Contrairement aux téléportations terrestres qu'Héraklès avait déjà expérimentées, celle-ci ne se fit pas progressivement. Au dernier mot prononcé par Sadiq, ils disparurent dans un flash lumineux et se retrouvèrent d'un coup au milieu des ténèbres, les alentours à peine éclairés par la faible luminosité de la sphère protectrice.

Alors que l'ottoman reprenait tranquillement son souffle, Héraklès lui lança un regard qui balançait clairement entre admiration et inquiétude. Rapidement, Sadiq s'en rendit compte et lui sourit.

\- Tout va bien. On va commencer à descendre, je vais devoir me concentrer sur la sphère. Tu surveilles l'eau autour de nous et tu m'avertis dès que tu vois les contours de la chambre magmatique.

\- Sans lumière ?

\- Le sort qui nous protège est aussi pensé pour ça. Concentre-toi sur une partie de l'eau qui nous entoure et tu la verras plus clairement.

Le grec hocha la tête et fit un essai. Il concentra son attention sur ce qu'il y avait sous leurs pieds et aperçut une multitude de poissons nageant dans tous les sens.

\- Ça fonctionne, fit-il sans pouvoir totalement éliminer l'étonnement de sa voix.

\- Parfait. Je commence.

Et Sadiq ferma les yeux, uniquement focalisé sur le fait de faire descendre la bulle qui les entourait sans diminuer la protection qu'elle représentait par rapport à la pression de l'eau. Lentement d'abord, puis plus rapidement, les deux alliés entamèrent leur chute progressive dans les abîmes de la Méditerranée. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula ainsi, sans que rien ne vienne perturber leur progression.

Héraklès entendit à un moment un bruit inquiétant, mais ne put trouver ce qui en était à l'origine. Il retourna scruter l'eau sous leurs pieds après avoir jeté un regard inquiet au mage, toujours concentré sur sa tâche. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, une forme caractéristique apparut sous les yeux du grec. Reconnaissant ce qu'il cherchait, il attrapa la main de Sadiq. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux au contact et comprit le message. Il recommença aussitôt son incantation de téléportation et quelques instants plus tard, les deux nations se retrouvèrent dans un univers à la chaleur et la luminosité presque insoutenables. L'impression était d'autant plus forte qu'elle arrivait juste après le froid et sombre espace qu'ils avaient traversé.

Le choc fut d'autant plus dur à supporter pour Sadiq, qui vacilla en modifiant en urgence son sort de protection pour l'adapter au nouvel environnement. Le mage était en sueur, et Héraklès commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement lorsqu'il dut s'agenouiller auprès de son allié pour le soutenir.

\- Tout va bien, murmura l'ottoman.

Il se redressa rapidement et créa une sphère pour entourer une partie de la lave autour d'eux et conserver sa chaleur. Aussitôt la flamme d'Hestia en sécurité dans un de ses coffres, il relança un sort de téléportation.

Celui-ci ne les transporta cependant pas assez loin et il se retrouvèrent à une trentaine de mètres de la surface. En même temps que Sadiq recommençait son sort en fermant les yeux, le son qu'Héraklès avait entendu pendant leur descente retentit de nouveau, bien plus puissant cette fois-ci. La couleur déserta le visage du grec lorsqu'il comprit à quoi ils risquaient d'avoir affaire. Sadiq était à peine en état de finir son sort, il était évident qu'il n'aurait jamais l'énergie de combattre un monstre marin. Utilisant toutes ses ressources mentales, Héraklès se mit à prier Poséidon d'intervenir alors que le bruit augmentait.

La créature apparut soudain à travers la sphère, à moins de cent mètres d'eux et s'approchant à une vitesse hallucinante. Héraklès sentit la panique l'envahir en reconnaissant le Léviathan. Le redoutable et surpuissant gardien de l'Atlantide lorsque celle-ci était au faîte de sa grandeur était connu pour son agressivité envers toute forme d'intrusion dans son domaine. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, le grec espéra l'intervention du dieu des mers ou que le mage finisse son incantation.

Mais aucune des deux solutions ne se produisit et il eut tout juste le temps de prendre une énorme bouffée d'air avant l'impact. La créature fonça comme un boulet de canon sur leur protection et les percuta de plein fouet.

Sous la violence du choc, la bulle éclata violemment et Sadiq, sur qui reposait la force du bouclier, sombra au même instant dans l'inconscience. Le sort qu'il était en train de lancer et la brutalité de l'impact l'avaient poussé au-delà de ce qu'il était en mesure d'encaisser.

Considérant ses ennemis anéantis, le Léviathan poussa un cri de victoire qui résonna dans l'eau et repartit dans les profondeurs de la mer.

Héraklès mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits après la disparition de la bulle, et aperçut Sadiq non loin de lui, immobile au milieu de la mer. Le grec réalisa dans un électrochoc que son allié n'avait pas pu avoir le temps de prendre une inspiration avant l'impact. Il se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers lui et ne put que constater son inconscience.

Il l'attrapa aussitôt et commença à remonter vers la surface, utilisant toute ses capacités physiques pour l'atteindre avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Au fur et à mesure que la clarté du ciel se rapprochait, Héraklès craignait de ne pas avoir le temps. Finalement, il creva la surface des flots et put respirer à nouveau, amenant son allié contre lui pour le maintenir au-dessus des vagues. Constatant la disparition du chemin qui leur avait permis de traverser à l'aller, le grec résolut de parcourir à la nage la distance qui le séparait du rivage, soit quelques deux kilomètres. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sadiq, qui n'avait pas l'air de reprendre conscience, et commença à nager.

-oOo-

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, les deux nations arrivèrent sur une plage microscopique sans que Sadiq ait repris conscience. Fatigué par la distance éprouvante, Héraklès s'accorda quelques secondes pour se reposer. Très vite cependant, il se pencha sur son allié et vérifia sa respiration et son pouls.

Dix secondes plus tard, il commençait à expulser l'eau des poumons du mage en refusant d'envisager la possibilité qu'il puisse être déjà trop tard. Pas alors que Sadiq lui avait sauvé la vie moins de deux jours auparavant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le mage finit toutefois par tousser, son corps indiquant ainsi qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Dans un soupir de soulagement, Héraklès se laissa tomber sur le sable pendant que l'ottoman reprenait conscience. Lorsqu'il eut fini de tousser, il réussit à parler, la voix rauque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Le Léviathan nous a perçu comme une menace, répondit le grec. Il a attaqué la bulle avant que tu finisses ton sort, et Poséidon n'est pas intervenu.

Sadiq resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés derrière son masque qu'il n'avait pas perdu dans l'eau. Il remarqua d'un coup la fatigue d'Héraklès et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ainsi que leurs vêtements trempés.

\- Tu m'as ramené jusqu'ici à la nage ?

\- Oui.

Les réponses les plus courtes étaient souvent les meilleures. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, que le mage brisa en riant.

\- Et avec une endurance pareille, tu t'étonnes que j'ai envie de voir ce que tu donnes au lit ?

Un regard mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur fut sa seule réponse. Ils restèrent sans parler un long moment, profitant du silence de la nuit et de sa sombre beauté, reprenant des forces avant de bouger.

-oOo-

Plus tard dans la nuit, les deux nations se perdaient toujours dans la contemplation des constellations.

\- A force de les étudier, j'oublie à quel point les étoiles sont belles, murmura Sadiq.

\- Chercher à comprendre le monde, c'est essentiel, approuva Héraklès. Mais de temps en temps, il faut savoir oublier les explications et les recherches pour retrouver la beauté pure et simple de ce qui nous entoure.

D'un claquement de doigt, la tente apparut quelques mètres plus loin et Sadiq se releva en prenant appui sur ses jambes.

\- Si tu passes en mode philosophie, je vais me coucher.

\- Toujours aussi réfractaire aux discussions intellectuelles.

\- On vient d'aller chercher de la lave à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous l'eau, on s'est faits attaquer par le gardien de l'Atlantide et j'ai failli me noyer. Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai plus l'énergie pour aborder ce genre de sujet ce soir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux nations s'étaient rincées rapidement pour enlever toute l'eau salée et s'allongeaient dans les draps en soupirant, également débarrassée des vêtements alourdis et collants après avoir été chargés d'eau de mer. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, Héraklès entendit un miaulement et l'entrée de la tente s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer Kida. Le félin fonça aussitôt se frotter contre son humain et ronronner dans ses bras, sous le regard sidéré - bien qu'invivible - du mage.

\- Elle te retrouve toujours ?

\- Toujours. Pas vrai ma belle ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la chatte.

Sadiq soupira, puis constata le regard hautain du félin.

\- Elle ne m'aime toujours pas.

\- Et ça te surprend vraiment ? fit le grec avec ironie.

\- Pas tant que ça, admit le mage en souriant.

La chatte alla s'installer au milieu des coussins, pile entre les deux alliés, puis s'étira de tout son long et s'endormit après un mélange entre miaulement et bâillement. Héraklès comme Sadiq l'imitèrent rapidement, épuisés par cette épreuve plus tendue que prévue.

Un peu plus loin, Hestia sourit avec tendresse en regardant la tente, puis s'évanouit dans la brise nocturne.

-oOo-

L'aube pointait tout juste le début de ses rayons lorsque Sadiq se réveilla en sursaut. Le bruit responsable de son réveil n'était toutefois que la chatte qui s'était étirée au milieu des coussins et sortait de la tente. Le mage lança un regard noir au félin et se rallongea en soupirant.

Les réserves magiques qu'il possédait étaient pratiquement épuisées, il était fatigué physiquement et mentalement, et il se faisait réveiller aux aurores par un chat qui voulait aller se balader. Cependant, lorsqu'il reposa sa tête, sa mauvaise humeur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Installé comme il l'était, il était tourné vers Héraklès qui dormait paisiblement. L'épaisseur de la tente réduisait la luminosité au minimum, et il devinait le corps du grec plus qu'il ne le voyait réellement. Par un étrange effet, l'ambiance sombre accéléra les battements de son coeur et son désir s'éveilla. Ils étaient seuls, sur une ile déserte, sans personne pour les gêner ou les voir. Par ailleurs, Sadiq n'oubliait pas qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une seule épreuve à surmonter avant le retour.

La tentation était terriblement forte et il se mordit la lèvre. Héraklès le désirait aussi, mais il lui résistait encore et l'ottoman avait donné sa parole. Il s'obligea à souffler et à réfléchir intensément pendant qu'une vague de chaleur irradiait son corps et plus spécifiquement son bas-ventre. Il se força à se répéter qu'il ne forçait pas ses amants à venir dans son lit, le grec ne ferait pas exception. Et profiter de ce qu'il soit encore endormi était tout simplement hors de question.

Sadiq expira lentement, puis opta pour une solution temporaire. Son allié ne se vexerait pas s'il réglait ce genre de problème pendant son sommeil. Sa main s'orienta donc lentement sous le drap pour atteindre son entrejambe, déjà réveillée par ses pensées sur le corps tout proche d'Héraklès. Le mage ferma les yeux et s'imagina être dans une toute autre situation, qui impliquait l'éphèbe dormant à côté de lui.

Il alternait entre caresses simples et intenses, cherchant à profiter plus longtemps des sensations que lui procurait son imagination. Sa respiration devint un peu plus hachée au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait monter la jouissance. Le mage visualisait Héraklès en train de se déhancher au-dessus de lui, son dos se cambrer légèrement sous l'effet du plaisir, sa bouche qui laissait échapper un gémissement...

Sadiq se sentait emporté progressivement vers l'apogée de son propre plaisir, avec une pointe de regret en songeant qu'il ne s'agissait jamais que d'une vision érotique, probablement pâle en comparaison de ce que la scène réelle pourrait lui procurer en terme de sensations.

Soudain, une main glissa sensuellement sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, pendant qu'un corps nu se collait au sien.

Héraklès embrassa doucement le cou de son allié, puis suivit la courbe de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Besoin d'aide ? murmura-t-il.

* * *

Bon, je pense pas que j'ai besoin de le préciser, mais la température va monter un peu dans le prochain chapitre... J'espère que ça vous a plu, des bisous à et à dimanche prochain !

Plein de crêpes pour vous ! (Chandeleur oblige)


	14. 14 - Rapprochement intime

Miou tout le monde !

J'espère que je suis pas trop à la bourre pour poster... Pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui, alors prenez soin de vous et profitez de la vie !

Disclaimer : HAHAHA. Nope. Toujours pas à moi.

* * *

Le contact de la peau du grec sur la sienne engendra un frisson qui l'envoya à un rien de la jouissance. Haletant, le mage tourna la tête vers lui pour obtenir l'accès à ses lèvres, mais le grec se retira juste ce qu'il fallait pour être hors de portée.

\- Je mets une condition, déclara Héraklès.

Il n'avait éloigné que son visage, et sa main commença à intensifier les caresses qu'il appliquait à l'entre-jambe de son allié. La respiration toujours erratique, le mage lui indiqua silencieusement de poursuivre.

\- Enlève ton masque. Je veux voir la personne avec qui je fais l'amour.

Une seconde passa, puis Sadiq ôta de sa main libre l'accessoire qui couvrait son visage. Il dévoilait ainsi un visage magnifique, dominé par deux yeux d'un brun presque ambré qui semblaient flamboyer de désir. Le grec parvint presque à rester impassible, mais sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. L'ottoman était un véritable appel à la concupiscence et au plaisir charnel.

\- Satisfait ? répondit-il en plantant son regard brûlant dans celui d'Héraklès.

Le grec ne répondit pas, mais se rapprocha pour trouver les lèvres tentatrices de son allié. Sadiq lui facilita la tâche et l'emporta progressivement dans une série de sensations chaudes et puissantes, auxquelles Héraklès n'essaya pas de résister.

Une main glissa sensuellement jusque sur ses fesses, l'invitant à coller davantage son corps à celui du mage. Pendant ce temps, l'autre trouvait le moyen de parvenir derrière sa nuque pour mieux contrôler la force qu'il mettait dans leur baiser.

Et quel baiser. Sadiq jouait avec sa langue comme un virtuose, cherchant à la fois à désorienter et à subjuguer son partenaire. Les rares respirations que les deux nations prenaient ne servaient bien souvent que de prétexte pour mieux retourner s'explorer. En un sens, ils étaient deux aimants irrésistiblement attirés l'un par l'autre, et chaque séparation n'avait pour seul effet que d'augmenter le désir qu'ils avaient de se retrouver.

Aucun des deux ne faisait plus le moindre effort pour se juguler ou réfréner son envie de l'autre et de son corps. Alors que leurs mains caressaient presque frénétiquement le corps à leur disposition, Héraklès grimpa d'un mouvement souple au-dessus du mage. En partie pour lui laisser une plus grande marge de manoeuvre pour ses caresses, et en partie pour une autre raison qui fit rapidement gronder l'ottoman.

\- Héraklès... menaça-t-il.

Un sourire moqueur fut sa seule réponse, sans aucun effet sur l'action du grec. Celui-ci profitait de sa position pour frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, en sachant parfaitement que son désormais amant était bien plus proche de la jouissance que lui. La respiration de Sadiq devint de plus en plus erratique, mais il refusait catégoriquement l'idée de laisser le premier round à son allié. Plusieurs siècles de rivalité laissent leurs marques, même dans ce genre de moment...

Alors qu'Héraklès continuait ses mouvements de bassin aussi réguliers que sensuels, il s'interrompit pour un hoquet de surprise et se cambra d'un coup sous l'effet d'une caresse imprévue mais terriblement agréable. Un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, l'ottoman vint lascivement murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de son allié.

\- N'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire.

Le grec tenta de lui envoyer un regard furieux, mais ne réussit qu'à moitié lorsque le mage recommença son mouvement. Obnubilé par son envie de jouer avec le plaisir de Sadiq, il en avait oublié qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec un magicien. Et même affaibli, n'importe quel mage est capable de faire apparaître des objets simples en toute circonstance. Comme un petit flacon d'huile, par exemple. De là à en enduire discrètement ses doigts pour commencer à stimuler en douceur l'entrée de son intimité...

A partir de là, une forme de défi implicite se mit en place entre les deux alliés et amants, pour savoir lequel des deux parviendrait à faire jouir l'autre en premier. Et même si Héraklès partait avec un avantage certain, il avait également passé plusieurs jours pendant lesquels sa frustration avait été mise à rude épreuve. Et il avait l'impression tenace que Sadiq savait d'intuition où et comment lécher, mordre ou caresser pour stimuler au mieux son plaisir. Comme si son corps n'avait pas de secret pour lui.

Le mage céda toutefois en premier, suite à une série de caresses manuelles aussi déloyales qu'orgasmiques. La sensation de son amant se déversant tout contre son propre sexe eut un effet électrisant sur Héraklès, qui résista moins de dix secondes avant de mêler sa propre semence à celle du mage.

L'un sur l'autre, ils se regardèrent un instant, à la fois shootés par l'endorphine, légèrement frustrés par cette victoire aux allures d'égalité, et toujours pas rassasiés sexuellement. Le grec retourna s'étendre sur les coussins, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu te défends bien, admit Sadiq en souriant.

\- Je sais, répliqua Héraklès. Toi aussi.

Ils prirent à peine le temps de s'essuyer avant de recommencer à s'embrasser et à caresser l'autre. Leur proximité forcée des derniers jours avait eu pour effet d'exacerber leur envie, et il ne fallut pas beaucoup d'attentions pour que leurs sexes se dressent de nouveau.

Sadiq commença à faire descendre sa main, tout en douceur, sur le torse de son amant. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur sa cuisse, son regard changea pour se faire plus intense, plus dominateur. D'un geste, il força Héraklès à s'allonger sur le dos, puis écarta ses cuisses pour se positionner entre ses jambes et commença à frotter son membre sur l'intimité du grec. En soupirant, celui-ci le regarda d'un air amusé et ne put s'empêcher de lancer une pique.

\- Impatient ?

\- Pas toi ? répliqua le mage avec les yeux brillants.

Héraklès soutint son regard environ cinq secondes, puis ses yeux devinrent fiévreux, et il attrapa la nuque de Sadiq pour le plaquer contre lui.

\- Ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que tu me prépares, fit-il en embrassant son cou. Je commençais à penser que tu n'en avais pas envie.

Le mage ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra son amant, sans précipitation mais plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fait en d'autres circonstances. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il eut presque l'impression qu'il allait venir immédiatement. Sous le double effet de la surprise et d'une légère douleur, Héraklès était totalement contracté autour de son sexe. L'ottoman pouvait presque sentir une forme de pulsation dans la chair qui emprisonnait son membre, et cet effet décupla son plaisir.

Héraklès avait enfoncé ses ongles dans le dos de son amant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction et se retrouvait piégé dans un maëlstorm de sensations jouissives malgré une vague douleur. Sadiq lui laissa cependant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, temps pendant lequel le grec put à loisir observer les efforts que faisait son amant pour se contenir, et l'air extatique qui rayonnait sur son visage.

L'espace d'un instant, d'un battement de coeur, Héraklès réalisa à quel point l'ottoman était beau. Il le réalisa de la même manière que l'on redécouvre une oeuvre d'art familière, en se demandant comment on a pu passer à côté d'une telle évidence pendant si longtemps.

Sadiq sentit une différence dans l'attitude de son amant, mais fut incapable de déchiffrer ses pensées, trop concentré sur son propre contrôle. Très doucement, il se mit à bouger et sentit l'étau de chair qui l'emprisonnait se desserrer peu à peu.

La lenteur des va-et-vients ne dura que peu de temps, juste celui nécessaire à ce qu'ils s'habituent l'un à l'autre. Ensuite, Sadiq commença à accélérer le rythme, tout en restant régulier. Fidèle à sa réputation, le mage cherchait progressivement la vitesse, la force, l'intensité des coups de reins qui provoquaient le plus de plaisir chez son amant. Tout en l'embrassant dès qu'il en avait la possibilité.

Héraklès ne tarda pas à être submergé. C'était comme si Sadiq était capable de déceler chacun de ses points faibles, chacune de ses zones érogènes, chaque minuscule différence qui faisait basculer une sensation d'agréable à incroyable. Chacun de ses gestes semblait à la fois naturel et calculé pour envoyer son partenaire au septième ciel. Le grec eut bientôt l'impression de voir les étoiles à chaque déhanché de son amant.

Le mage se sentait également transporté par le plaisir. Jamais aucun de ses amants n'avait pu le combler comme le faisait Héraklès. Son allié répondait à chacune de ses caresses, devinait ce qui lui plaisait et répondait à son désir avec une passion inégalée. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, le grec ne se contentait pas de supporter ses attentions et la présence de son sexe en lui, il intervenait et lui rendait son désir avec ferveur, alternant les caresses et une masturbation de son propre sexe dans une vision qui semblait relever du fantasme plus que de la réalité. C'était bien plus intense que ce qu'il avait espéré. Plus fort émotionnellement aussi.

Le temps d'une seconde, d'un minuscule instant de lucidité, Sadiq se demanda combien de temps il avait cherché quelqu'un qui serait capable de lui donner ce qu'Héraklès lui offrait en ce moment. Quelqu'un qui le complèterait, qui le comprendrait et le comblerait.

L'ottoman se remit à observer son amant, essouflé contre lui, et sentit son propre coeur s'emballer en voyant son visage transformé par le plaisir. Héraklès avait les yeux mis-clos, les lèvres rouges de l'avoir trop embrassé et il serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir. Il incarnait le péché charnel dans toute sa splendeur, et le mage sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps avec une pareille vision qui accompagnait ses mouvements.

Héraklès finit cependant par jouir le premier, ennivré par la performance hors norme de son amant. Celui-ci, en sentant les contractions provoquées par l'orgasme du grec, le suivit en quelques secondes.

Sadiq se retira lentement, et s'allongea contre son désormais plus qu'allié. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa, et il porta la main d'Héraklès à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser, les paupières closes. Le grec le regarda faire et attendit que l'ottoman rouvre les yeux pour lui adresser un regard curieux.

Le mage planta son regard de feu dans celui d'Héraklès.

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de me donner ?

\- Le moyen de ne mettre ni Zeus ni Héra en colère contre toi ?

Sadiq sourit. Même dans des circonstances pareilles, son adversaire de toujours trouvait le moyen de lui envoyer des piques. Ceci étant, s'il souhaitait jouer...

\- Tu ne l'as vraiment fait que pour m'épargner une colère divine ? fit-il en se lovant davantage contre son amant.

\- Disons que ça a influencé ma décision, répliqua le grec en souriant.

\- Et... tu serais intéressé pour le refaire sans ce genre d'influences, à l'occasion ?

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait cette discussion maintenant ?

Le mage grimaça.

\- Peut-être pas, non. Petit-déjeuner ?

Héraklès acquiesça pour marquer son approbation, et se redressa lentement pour s'étirer pendant que le mage remettait distraitement son masque. Lorsque celui-ci dissimula de nouveau les traits du mage, le grec détourna les yeux pendant un instant. Il sentait que la vision de deux yeux ambrés qui le fixaient risquait de ne pas quitter son esprit de sitôt.

Un petit-déjeuner et un retour triomphal de chasseur félin plus tard, les deux nations entreprirent de retourner à leur mission, en évitant soigneusement le sujet de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Cela n'empêcha pas Sadiq de recevoir une série de feulements après que Kida soit allée se lover dans les bras d'Héraklès. Il décida de les ignorer royalement et retourna plutôt à ce qui les préoccupait désormais le plus. La rencontre et le défi du dieu des morts et des enfers.

\- Hadès est un dieu particulièrement intelligent et retors, indiqua le grec. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée du type d'épreuve qu'il choisira. En supposant qu'il accepte de nous aider.

Le mage soupira.

\- Espérons simplement qu'il acceptera en te voyant. Et que son défi n'exigera pas trop de mes capacités magiques.

Héraklès secoua doucement la tête.

\- Tu parles d'un des trois rois des dieux grecs. Je doute qu'il mette à l'épreuve une des compétences déjà éprouvées par ses frères.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Je veux dire qu'il est très peu probable que son défi repose sur la magie ou la force. Il mettra plus probablement l'accent sur la ruse et la réflexion. Il a un talent certain pour mettre les gens au pied du mur et exploiter leurs faiblesses, ajouta le grec avec un sourire ironique.

\- Et Perséphone ?

Son allié se crispa légèrement.

\- Perséphone ?

\- C'est sa reine, non ? Du peu que j'en sais, la déesse du printemps est connue pour sa douceur et son empathie. Elle pourrait faire pencher la balance en notre faveur, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le visage d'Héraklès s'assombrit légèrement et il resta silencieux pendant une minute ou deux. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Nous sommes en été. Perséphone doit être chez sa mère, Déméter.

\- Même Hestia est descendue de l'Olympe pour nous voir, objecta l'ottoman. Elle peut en avoir fait autant.

\- En supposant qu'elle retourne aux enfers le temps de cette épreuve, quoi qu'il arrive, n'essaie pas de la persuader de nous aider.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hadès est du genre... protecteur. Avec la réputation que Zeus t'a faite, le dieu des morts risque de mal prendre le fait que tu parles à sa reine, ironisa Héraklès.

\- Je vois. Et si toi, tu essaies d'obtenir son soutien ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux éviter.

\- Pourquoi ? Les dieux t'apprécient, Hadès ne s'enflammera pas si tu t'adresses à Perséphone.

Le grec regarda son allié comme s'il refusait de voir l'évidence, soupira et secoua la tête.

\- La déesse du printemps a une influence énorme sur le caractère et les décision d'Hadès, c'est indéniable. Mais l'inverse est vrai aussi. Ils sont mariés depuis plusieurs siècles, c'est plus que suffisant pour que Perséphone ait perdu la naïveté qui la caractérisait autrefois.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel chacun se plongea dans ses propres pensées. Héraklès contemplait le ciel, et Sadiq l'océan. Le mage était un peu vexé de ne pas avoir compris dès le départ pourquoi son allié était réticent à l'idée de gagner le soutien de la reine des enfers. Dans tous les cas, mieux valait pour lui qu'il se fie à l'intuition du grec.

\- Dis... commença Héraklès.

Un peu surpris, Sadiq se tourna vers lui. Son allié semblait légèrement hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter. Pour l'encourager, l'ottoman posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit. Entre ce par quoi ils étaient passé ces derniers jours et ce qui les attendait encore, autant qu'ils se fassent confiance. Au moins un peu.

\- Ton masque... s'il ne sert pas à cacher quelque chose, pourquoi est-ce que tu...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je le garde tout le temps ? acheva Sadiq.

Le ton du mage était devenu légèrement sec et il s'était rembruni. Avouer ce genre de secret à celui qui était son adversaire depuis toujours ne faisait pas exactement partie de ses plans. Il se surprit pourtant à répondre sans hésiter.

\- C'est un des plus puissants artefacts magiques qui existent encore à l'heure actuelle. En plus de protéger mon identité, il me permet de stocker une quantité presque illimitée d'énergie magique. Dans certains cas, il peut aussi contenir des enchantements simples qui s'appliquent directement à moi, indépendamment de ma volonté. C'est très utile pour des petits détails, comme ne pas le perdre ou ne pas avoir à le nettoyer.

Héraklès enregistra l'information en silence. Bien qu'il tente de garder une apparence impassible, il fut trahi par un miaulement frustré de Kida. La demoiselle n'appréciait guère que sa séance de caresses et gratouilles soit interrompue d'un coup.

\- J'apprécierais que tu gardes cette information pour toi, ajouta le mage avec un sourire complice.

\- Personne n'est au courant ?

\- Trois ou quatre personnes dans le monde, en t'incluant.

\- Et tu n'hésites pas à m'en parler ? demanda le grec avec un demi-sourire.

\- J'imagine que je dois commencer à te faire confiance.

\- Quelle idée, fit Héraklès en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais. Ça doit être le signe que la fin du monde approche.

L'amusement avait remplacé la tension présente dans leur voix, et les deux alliés se détendirent un peu. Juste de quoi oublier momentanément qu'ils allaient rencontrer le dieu des morts dans quelques heures.

-oOo-

Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner pour rejoindre l'horizon, l'ottoman les avait transportés jusqu'à Elis, endroit où il était le plus probable que se situe une entrée des enfers. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils sentirent un vent froid venir du sol. La sensation était spéciale, un peu comme le courant d'air qui passerait dans une vieille cave de château abandonné, mais dans un espace ouvert.

Avant que Sadiq dise un mot, un sentier apparut devant Héraklès. Les alliés échangèrent un regard, puis l'empruntèrent. Autour d'eux, la végétation ne semblait pas être différente des autres endroits qu'ils avaient déjà vus, mais il régnait une étrange atmosphère dans la plaine.

\- Héraklès.

\- Oui ?

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Il y a quelque chose de dangereux avec cet endroit.

Le grec le regarda avec un mélange de sérieux et de résignation.

\- On s'approche du royaume des morts. En tant que vivants, nous ne sommes pas exactement censés y aller de notre plein gré.

\- Tu arrives à savoir à quelle distance on est, exactement ?

\- Pas précisément, non. Mais regarde là-bas.

En parlant, il leva le bras pour indiquer un point à environ deux cents mètres d'eux. Toute la terre autour semblait floue sur un rayon de cinq ou six mètres, comme une aquarelle sur laquelle on aurait renversé un verre d'eau. Le mage fronça les sourcils sous son masque mais ne dit rien.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la limite de la zone, qui ressemblait à une sorte de brouillard à la fois très dense et très localisé.

\- Normalement, si on avance tout droit, on devrait descendre.

\- C'est le chemin qu'ont pris Orphée et les autres ?

\- Non. C'est celui qu'Hadès a utilisé après avoir enlevé Perséphone. Et je te conseille d'éviter de parler des mortels qui sont entrés et ressortis des enfers.

\- Tu penses que notre hôte n'appréciera pas ? ironisa le mage.

\- Sadiq ? demanda Héraklès.

\- Oui ?

\- Rien ne nous garantit qu'on pourra en ressortir. Alors s'il te plait, ne te mets pas le dieu des morts à dos avant même qu'on le rencontre.

-oOo-

Ils marchèrent pendant environ une heure dans un brouillard de plus en plus sombre, jusqu'à retrouver un endroit qui ne soit plus uniformément flou. Ils étaient dans une grotte immense, uniquement constituée d'une roche noire luisante, et illuminée par un fleuve qui semblait la parcourir à l'infini. Le fleuve était bleu, mais d'un surprenant bleu lumineux surmonté de quelques volutes de fumée transparente.

Un petit embarcadère en bois vermoulu se tenait devant eux, auquel était accroché une sorte de barque en piteux état. Et sur l'embarcadère, se tenait une grande silhouette maigre, enveloppée dans un immense manteau violet sombre qui cachait son visage. Le tissus était déchiré par endroit, et flottait de temps en temps lorsqu'un volute de fumée s'élevait plus haut que les autres. Héraklès s'avança droit vers lui et s'inclina en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Charon, passeur d'âmes, le salua-t-il.

La créature sembla le juger pendant un cours instant, puis s'inclina également.

\- Héraklès, coeur de la Grèce.

Sa voix était rauque et fatiguée, comme si son propriétaire avait trop vécu.

\- Je connais les lois qui te sont imposées, commença le grec. Mais il se peut que ton maître nous attende. Acceptes-tu de nous prendre comme passagers pour nous mener à lui ?

\- Ta demande est inutile, coeur de la Grèce. Le roi des enfers vous attend déjà.

Il s'écarta en désignant sa barque d'un geste. Les deux nations y montèrent, et le passeur des morts entreprit de remonter le Styx jusqu'au palais d'Hadès. Les volutes transparents prirent une ou deux fois la forme vague mais reconnaissable d'un visage humain terrifié, comme s'ils croisaient une âme terrorisée. Aucun ne fit de commentaire, mais la main de Sadiq trouva celle d'Héraklès. D'une certaine façon, ce contact ténu les aidait à rester dans la réalité.

\- Coeur de la Grèce ? finit par relever le mage.

Héraklès haussa les épaules.

\- Une façon de m'inclure dans la hiérarchie olympienne. Un peu comme un titre honorifique.

Sadiq ne releva pas davantage, et ils replongèrent dans un silence légèrement tendu.

La traversée leur sembla durer une éternité, mais au détour d'un virage, le palais apparut soudainement, leur coupant le souffle à tout deux.

Le bâtiment était incroyablement haut, et semblait construit avec une roche noire et lisse qui donnait l'impression que les lueurs du fleuve des enfers pouvaient se refléter à l'infini. Il était très différent de l'architecture de type antique qu'ils avaient rencontrée dans tous les temples jusqu'à présent. Ici, les murs étaient plein, les tours élancées et les fenêtres immenses mais opaques. Quelque part entre une place forte européenne, et le château de conte de fée. Avec plus de noir et d'impression de danger mortel.

La barque s'arrêta au niveau d'un nouvel embarcadère, cette fois en bien meilleur état. Charon ajusta l'amarrage, puis s'adressa à Héraklès.

\- C'est ici que je te laisse, coeur de la Grèce.

Les deux nations sortirent de l'embarcation, et le grec se tourna vers le vieux passeur.

\- Merci de nous avoir fait passer, Charon, fit-il en s'inclinant.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et repartit de là où il venait, retraversant le Styx.

\- Il ne nous attend pas ? demanda Sadiq.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attende à ce qu'on reparte. Ou en tout cas pas grâce à lui.

Cette évidence dite, ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée du palais. Celle-ci était composée d'une double porte immense, qui aurait été du plus bel effet dans le repaire d'un génie du mal. Plus de trois mètres de haut, en bois noir renforcé par une étrange matière aux reflets violets, elle aurait facilement dissuadé une armée d'envahir le palais. Toutefois, elle s'ouvrit suffisamment pour laisser passer un être humain lorsque le grec se présenta devant elle.

À peine Héraklès eut-il franchi la porte qu'un spectre se matérialisa devant lui.

\- C'est un honneur, coeur de la Grèce. Veuillez me suivre, le maître vous attend.

C'était un jeune homme, probablement un ancien prince assassiné au vu de la qualité de ses habits et de la tache de sang au niveau du coeur. Il les guida à travers plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à une grande salle du trône. Une fois devant les portes impressionnantes, il s'arrêta, s'écarta et s'inclina de nouveau avant de s'adresser aux invités du Maître des Enfers.

\- Veuillez entrer.

* * *

Plein de bugnes pour vous !


	15. 15 - Hadès et Perséphone

Miou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez profité de votre weekend et de la Saint Valentin pour celleux qui la fêtent (dans tous les cas ça fait une excuse pour manger des chocolats, et on aime le chocolat).

Disclaimer : je pense que ça se saurait si les persos d'Hetalia étaient à moi...

* * *

La salle était imposante, mais pratiquement vide. De grandes colonnes ouvragées soutenaient la voûte, et de chaque côté étaient disposées des armures, des peintures, des sculptures, et autres joyaux culturels produits ou apportés par des mortels désireux de se faire bien voir du maître des lieux.

Au fond de la salle, sous une immense fenêtre qui laissait passer une lumière bleutée, se tenaient deux trônes. L'un était en roche noire et sobre, l'autre semblait fait de bois et était décoré de fleurs. Le second, par sa couleur et son aspect vivant, détonait dans l'ambiance sombre du palais.

Sur chaque trône se tenait une divinité. Hadès, le dieu des morts, était vêtu d'une ample tunique noire, sur laquelle étaient dessinées des flammes bleu sombre. Il avait les cheveux très bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, des yeux noirs en apparence inexpressifs, et un fin collier de barbe. Perséphone, la déesse du printemps, portait une robe aux tons de rose et de blanc, rehaussée ici et là par des motifs floraux en fil d'or. Ses longs cheveux oscillaient entre le châtain et le roux, et elle les avait simplement retenus avec un serre-tête de roses. Ses yeux verts semblaient à la fois doux et curieux.

Lorsqu'ils furent à une distance raisonnable des trônes, les deux nations s'inclinèrent et Héraklès les salua.

\- Hadès, roi des enfers, dieu des morts. Perséphone, reine des enfers, déesse du printemps.

Perséphone se leva avant que son mari prononce un seul mot, et ouvrit grand les bras en souriant.

\- Soit le bienvenu, Héraklès, coeur de la Grèce, toi qui a su répondre à la question de ma mère.

Hadès ne bougea pas quand son épouse alla donner une accolade à sa nation, et fixa son regard sur Sadiq, qui n'avait pas bougé. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le dieu se décide à parler.

\- Peut-être t'étonnes-tu que seul Héraklès reçoive un accueil chaleureux, jeune mage ?

\- Héraklès représente votre nation, et moi son ennemi. Je ne suis pas surpris de la différence d'accueil.

Hadès esquissa un début de sourire satisfait, mais son regard demeura franchement réprobateur quant à la présence de l'ottoman dans son royaume.

\- Pardonne l'attitude de mon mari, intervint Perséphone en souriant. Il est simplement de nature méfiante.

\- Au vu de la situation, ma méfiance envers lui me semble parfaitement justifiée, protesta le dieu des morts.

La reine des enfers revint vers lui et lui adressa un sourire proprement désarmant, et il soupira avant de lui sourire tendrement en retour. Héraklès et Sadiq prirent la sage décision d'éviter de les regarder pendant ce moment d'intimité. Toutefois, Hadès se leva de son trône, ce qui les força à le regarder de nouveau.

\- Pour revenir à la raison qui vous amène ici, vous souhaitez repartir avec ma lance, c'est bien cela ?

\- C'est exact, admit Héraklès.

Quelques secondes de silence modifièrent l'ambiance de la salle. D'un coup, l'atmosphère s'était chargée de tension et l'attitude du dieu était redevenue mortellement sérieuse.

\- Avez-vous conscience que ce sont deux faveurs distinctes que vous me demandez là ? Et qu'elles ne vous seront pas accordées facilement ?

Sans répondre, les deux alliés acquiescèrent, leur posture indiquant la même détermination. Les yeux du roi des enfers se mirent soudainement à briller d'un éclat appréciateur.

\- Je connais ce regard... Perséphone, ma chère et tendre, vois-tu la même chose que moi ?

La déesse jaugea les nations pendant quelques secondes, mais sembla plus hésitante que son mari.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine. L'un a compris et il ne lui manque presque rien pour l'admettre. Mais l'autre... l'autre ne semble pas encore voir.

Hadès parut assez surpris, mais se fia au jugement de sa reine sans hésiter une seconde.

\- De toute façon, cela ne change rien à notre plan.

\- En effet.

Hadès pris la main de sa reine avec douceur, et ils s'avancèrent vers les nations dans une grâce indéniable. Lorsqu'ils furent à portée de bras, le dieu des enfers posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sadiq, et la déesse du printemps posa la sienne sur celle d'Héraklès.

\- Jeune mage, ce sont mes épreuves que tu devras affronter.

\- Coeur de la Grèce, ce sont mes défis que tu devras relever.

Les deux alliés accusèrent le coup et leur surprise apparut clairement dans leur attitude. Ni Sadiq ni Héraklès n'avaient prévu qu'ils seraient séparés pour leur dernière épreuve, encore moins qu'ils en auraient plusieurs. Néanmoins, ils s'inclinèrent chacun avec respect devant le dieu qui les mettait à l'épreuve. Les maîtres des enfers leur laissèrent quelques instants pour se dire au revoir.

\- On se retrouve à la sortie, lança le grec.

\- Ne sois pas en retard, répliqua l'ottoman.

Les deux souriaient et avaient opté pour une pique, mais ils profitèrent de leurs dernières secondes en commun pour s'étreindre avec force.

\- Le temps des adieux est achevé, annonça Hadès.

Pour la seconde fois, les dieux posèrent chacun une main sur l'épaule d'une nation, et ils disparurent.

-oOo-

Héraklès se retrouva dans un jardin splendide, où les fleurs jaillissaient en cascade des buissons et des arbres. Des papillons voletaient un peu partout dans un tourbillon coloré, et les abeilles faisaient entendre leur doux bourdonnement à qui voulait l'entendre. Un fin ruisseau passait au milieu de l'herbe verte, et de petits poissons jouaient à remonter son faible courant. Les oiseaux pépiaient avec bonheur, et le grec comprit qu'il se trouvait dans les jardins personnels de la déesse du printemps.

\- C'est... magnifique, parvint-il à dire au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Il te plait ? Hadès me laisse avoir mon coin de vie en enfer. Il a vite compris que j'allais complètement me flétrir s'il ne me laissait pas au moins ça.

\- Il est de notoriété publique qu'il vous aime. Je me suis laissé dire qu'il vous passait quasiment tout.

La déesse pouffa. Loin de tout le cérémonial du palais et de son rôle de reine, elle ressemblait davantage à une jeune femme heureuse et épanouie.

\- Allons, ne te moque pas de mon mari. Il a son caractère, mais une fois qu'on le connait un peu, c'est quelqu'un d'incroyablement attachant.

Le ton sur lequel elle avait prononcé cette phrase était imprégné d'une immense tendresse. Peu de dieux avaient réellement cru à la réciprocité de cet amour entre la déesse du renouveau de la vie et le dieu des morts, mais leur couple s'était avéré un des plus solides que l'Olympe ait jamais connu.

Perséphone alla arranger une ou deux brassées de fleurs qui retrouvèrent aussitôt leur éclat, puis se retourna vers Héraklès et prit un ton plus malicieux.

\- Alors, mon cher représentant, il est temps que nous parlions de ton épreuve.

\- Quel défi vais-je devoir relever ?

La déesse fit semblant de réfléchir un instant, puis eut un grand sourire.

\- Ma foi, il me semble qu'une petite discussion autour d'un thé sera parfaitement adaptée.

Le grec resta immobile deux secondes, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Pardon ? finit-il par dire.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, fit-elle en riant. Après tout, c'est ce Sadiq qui veut ouvrir la boite, et Hadès qui possède l'objet nécessaire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi toi et moi ne pourrions pas simplement passer un bon moment pendant qu'ils règlent leurs affaires entre eux.

Héraklès resta deux secondes supplémentaires sans bouger, essayant de chercher où pouvait bien être le piège, mais le sourire plein de gentillesse de son hôtesse dissipa ses doutes. La reine des enfers fit apparaitre deux chaises et une petite table blanche, sur laquelle apparurent toutes sortes de denrées à l'air plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

Devant un tableau aussi charmant, le grec cessa de se poser des questions et alla s'asseoir. Après tout, peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir pris un thé avec la reine des enfers. Il se détendit légèrement et sentit que Kida en faisait autant, elle qui s'était presque faite oublier depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la grotte. Pendant quelques minutes, ils parlèrent fleurs, chats et autres petites choses de la vie. Puis lorsque le thé fut prêt, Perséphone en versa deux tasses et commença à déguster le sien à petites gorgées. Héraklès commença également à boire le sien et sentit aussitôt son corps se réchauffer. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, et la déesse répondit à la question muette.

\- C'est un arrangement que je fais moi-même. Il y a quelques gouttes d'ambroisie, et un certain nombre de fleurs, dont certaines avec des propriétés très intéressantes. Tu serais curieux de savoir combien les plantes développent des caractéristiques étonnantes lorsqu'elles poussent ici. Comment le trouves-tu ?

\- Il est délicieux, répondit Héraklès.

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Il était clair que le thé était très bon, et il avait dit exactement ce qu'il pensait, mais quelque chose clochait. Un peu comme s'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de répondre ça. Une pensée dangereuse traversa son esprit.

Perséphone intercepta son regard, et ses yeux verts prirent une toute autre lueur.

\- On dirait que tu as compris... Ce thé va t'empêcher de mentir. Et ne penses même pas à ne pas finir ta tasse, j'en serais terriblement vexée. Oh, et avant que tu me poses la question, cette petite particularité florale ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

\- J'ai donc bien une épreuve.

\- Naturellement. Je te l'ai dit, une simple discussion autour d'un thé fera l'affaire.

\- Une discussion ou un interrogatoire ?

\- Et bien... j'imagine que ça dépendra de toi.

Héraklès sourit à la déesse, qui lui rendit son sourire. La naïve petite déesse des fleurs avait passé plusieurs siècles auprès du roi des enfers. Perséphone n'avait plus rien de l'innocente jeune fille kidnappée. Elle était toujours gentille et bienveillante, mais son esprit avait largement profité de l'influence du dieu des morts. Nombre d'imprudents avaient commis l'erreur de la prendre à la légère, et tous s'en étaient mordus les doigts. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas une erreur que le grec comptait commettre et il s'était préparé à l'éventualité d'un questionnaire.

\- Je vous écoute, de quoi souhaitez-vous parler ? commença Héraklès sans cesser de sourire.

\- Et si tu me parlais de ce Sadiq ? J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre vous...

Le sourire d'Héraklès disparut immédiatement. Si tel était d'entrée de jeu le thème de la discussion que souhaitait la déesse du printemps, l'épreuve allait sans doute s'avérer plus dangereuse que prévu.

oOo

De son côté, Sadiq était réapparu dans un endroit bien moins accueillant que les jardins de Perséphone, et Hadès semblait être d'une nature nettement moins amicale à son encontre. En tout cas, ses sourcils froncés et son air désapprobateur ne laissaient pas espérer un moment des plus agréables pour l'ottoman.

\- Bien. Autant te prévenir que même si tu n'as pas l'air d'être un crétin fini, je n'ai pas prévu de te faire de cadeaux.

\- Quelle épreuve avez-vous prévu pour moi ? demanda Sadiq.

\- Tu devrais plutôt dire quelles épreuves, fit le dieu en insistant sur les liaisons. J'ai profité des retours de la part de tous les dieux qui vous ont jugés, et ça m'a permis de dresser un portrait assez précis de toi.

Le mage hésita un instant. Cette simple déclaration soulevait plusieurs interrogations dans son esprit, mais il avait l'intuition que le dieu des morts n'apprécierait sans doute pas. Celui-ci avait cependant deviné l'agitation qui régnait dans la tête de la nation.

\- Pose tes questions, soupira-t-il.

\- Combien d'épreuves m'attendent ? Pourquoi en avoir fait plusieurs quand les autres n'en ont demandé qu'une ? Que vous ont-ils dit sur moi ? Et quelle opinion vous êtes-vous fait de moi avant de me rencontrer ?

Le dieu leva les yeux à la grotte. Pas au ciel. Indépendamment des questions de réalisme, il avait depuis longtemps banni toute expression relative au domaine de son égocentrique frère.

\- Cinq épreuves t'attendent, quatre pour récupérer une part de ma lance et une pour sortir d'ici. J'en ai préparé plusieurs parce que j'estime qu'il y a plusieurs choses à corriger dans ton caractère. On m'a dit beaucoup de choses, et ce serait trop long à énumérer. Quant à l'opinion que je me suis fait de toi... Pour l'instant, tu te situes quelque part entre le séducteur invétéré et le mage ingénieux. Et si j'en crois l'analyse de mon adorable épouse, tu as aussi quelque chose de l'ordre de l'aveuglement stupide. A l'heure actuelle, si tu devais subir le jugement des morts, tu irais probablement aux Champs d'Asphodèles.

Le mage enregistra méthodiquement chaque information et se retint de relever la partie sur le quelque chose d'aveuglément stupide. Le dieu avait déjà été suffisamment aimable avec lui en répondant à ses questions, mieux valait ne pas pousser sa chance. Il inspira profondément avant de poser une seule question supplémentaire.

\- Quelle est la première épreuve ?

Hadès leva un sourcil, et son visage sembla se détendre imperceptiblement pour aller vers une attitude légèrement plus approbatrice. Ou moins désapprobatrice. Lorsqu'il est question d'une entité divine, il s'agit toujours d'une nuance assez subtile.

\- Voilà une attitude qui me plait davantage. Détermination, mais aucune trace de témérité inconsciente... peut-être as-tu plus de valeur que je ne le pensais. Ta première épreuve, jeune mage, se déroule en trois manches et sans magie. Tu vas affronter trois adversaires différents. Ta réussite dépendra de ton attitude.

A part lui, Sadiq soupira. Si chaque épreuve était ainsi, il risquait fort de ne pas arriver au bout à cause de la simple fatigue physique. Il se redressa toutefois. Depuis le temps qu'il était sur Terre, il avait eu largement le loisir de devenir un expert dans un grand nombre de domaines, aussi bien physiques qu'intellectuels.

Hadès l'entraina jusque dans une arène, où l'attendaient en effet trois personnes au milieu d'aménagements et d'équipements divers. Le premier était massif, brun d'yeux et de cheveux, et avait la peau tannée par le soleil. La deuxième était une femme menue mais apparemment très énergique, avait des yeux gris et des cheveux presque blancs coupés courts. La troisième était une femme tranquille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à la taille.

\- Première épreuve, premier combat, annonça le dieu des morts. La force.

L'homme brun massif s'avança sans un mot, et indiqua d'un geste rustre les poids entassés dans un coin de l'arène. Sadiq s'y dirigea en premier. S'il ne s'agissait que de force, il avait passé assez de temps à se muscler pour pouvoir soulever un poids bien supérieur à celui de la plupart des gens.

Après quelques échauffements, il commença à sérieusement empiler les disques sur la barre. Le total atteignait pratiquement deux cents kilos, et il le souleva avec peine. Toutefois, le mage avait la certitude presque absolue que son adversaire ne pourrait pas faire mieux.

L'homme massif ne fit aucun commentaire et semblait profondément désintéressé par la situation. Lorsqu'Hadès lui fit signe, il alla directement entasser des poids sur une barre, puis sur une autre. Sous son masque, Sadiq avait les yeux grands ouverts et il était éberlué. Chaque barre pesait désormais plus de deux cents kilos chacune, et son adversaire les souleva presque avec aisance à bout de bras.

Le dieu des morts se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Le vainqueur est ton adversaire.

\- Attendez, intervint le mage, il n'est pas humainement possible de porter une telle charge. Je croyais que vous n'autorisiez pas la magie ?

\- Essaies-tu de contester mon verdict ?

La voix du maître des enfers s'était chargée de puissance et de menace. Frustré par la triche évidente de celui que le dieu avait désigné comme son adversaire, Sadiq ne releva pas. Son cerveau en revanche tournait à plein régime. Si Hadès décidait de piper les dés de la sorte, il ne pouvait que perdre. Pourtant, Héraklès avait insisté sur le fait que le dieu des morts était invariablement juste envers ceux qui acceptaient de se soumettre à son jugement.

\- Première épreuve, deuxième combat. La vitesse.

La femme aux cheveux gris s'avança, tandis qu'Hadès faisait apparaître deux poteaux à environ cent mètres d'eux. Une barrière de feu bleu se dessina à leurs pieds. Cette fois, il était clair qu'il n'y avait pas de temps d'entraînement avant la course. Le dieu se matérialisa au niveau de la ligne d'arrivée après avoir indiqué que le départ serait signalé par la disparition de la barrière.

Sadiq se concentra et banda ses muscles. Il pouvait courir vite, et avait participé aux premiers jeux olympiques dans diverses disciplines de courses. Avec un peu de chance, son adversaire serait rapide mais pas imbattable.

La barrière disparut et les deux concurrents s'élancèrent sur la terre grise de l'arène. Le mage s'obligea à ne regarder que la ligne en face de lui et courut aussi vite qu'il en était capable. Il franchit la séparation entre les poteaux en un temps record, qui arracha un début de haussement de sourcil impressionné à Hadès.

\- Belle performance. Tout juste dix secondes.

Le mage le remercia d'un signe de tête en reprenant son souffle, fier de lui. Et s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant la femme appuyée contre le deuxième poteau, pas même essoufflée par l'effort. Elle avait juste l'air blasée par la situation.

\- Mais cela n'a pas suffit. Le vainqueur est ton adversaire, en moins de deux secondes.

\- Moins de... mais c'est impossible ! explosa Sadiq. Aucun humain ne peut réussir à parco...

Le regard noir d'Hadès l'empêcha de poursuivre sa phrase. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le dieu semblait respecter ses propres règles tout en désavantageant le mage à chaque affrontement. Sadiq se força à réfléchir dans le court laps de temps que lui laissait le maître des lieux. Aucun être humain ne pouvait physiquement réussir ces deux épreuves comme ses adversaires venaient de le faire. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle, et il devait la trouver avant la fin de son dernier affrontement. Il lui fallait simplement un peu de temps pour trouver comment battre au moins son dernier adversaire.

\- Première épreuve, troisième et dernier combat. L'agilité.

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'avança, avec une telle grâce dans ses mouvements qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle flottait ou dansait au lieu de simplement marcher sur le sol.

Un parcours d'obstacles des plus retors apparut sur la piste. Filets au ras du sol, mur à franchir, les obstacles se dressaient les uns après les autres à une vitesse folle, si bien que l'ottoman perdit le compte après le sixième. A côté de lui, la jeune femme semblait complètement désintéressée. Ses grands yeux bleus ne semblaient voir que le vide de l'horizon, sans même vraiment se préoccuper de la série d'obstacle qui s'annonçait.

Une colonne de flamme bleue monta lentement devant eux, comme lors de l'affrontement précédent. Sadiq avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, mais il commençait à être prêt à parier que même au meilleur de sa forme, son adversaire lui mettrait une raclée sans le moindre effort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les faits lui donnaient raison. La jeune femme s'était littéralement coulée dans tous les obstacles comme s'ils ne lui étaient d'aucune gêne, et sa souplesse dépassait facilement celle des meilleures danseuses qu'il avait vu sur les quatre derniers siècles. Encore une fois, sa performance était par trop extraordinaire pour être le fait d'une simple humaine, et le mage ne contesta même pas le verdict du dieu des morts.

\- Le vainqueur est ton adversaire.

Malgré l'essoufflement et l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines, l'ottoman se força à réfléchir. Aucun de ses adversaires n'était humain, il pouvait en être certain. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'usait directement de magie non plus. Toutefois, il avait perdu, et Hadès avait été clair sur le sujet dès l'énoncé de l'épreuve. Il se souvenait encore des mots exacts prononcés par le dieu. Sa réussite dépendrait de son attitude. Une formulation inhabituelle pour des épreuves sportives d'ailleurs...

Le mage retourna la phrase dans sa tête, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'évidence lui saute aux yeux.

Hadès, qui avait suivi discrètement toute la réflexion de celui qu'il testait, souleva légèrement un sourcil pendant que Sadiq se tournait vers lui et vers les trois champions qu'il avait successivement affrontés.

\- Je ne pouvais pas gagner.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, jeune mage ? releva le dieu avec une voix hautaine.

\- Parce que vous m'avez assigné des adversaires contre lesquels personne ne peut gagner.

\- Poursuis, l'encouragea le roi des enfers.

\- La Terre, l'Air et l'Eau. Vous m'avez fait concourir contre les éléments. Je n'avais aucune chance de les vaincre.

Un des coins des lèvres du dieu des morts s'étira d'un demi-centimètre. Malgré sa tunique grecque, ses cheveux noirs et son collier de barbe, Sadiq eut soudain l'impression de revoir un de ses vieux professeurs de magie.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en conclus ?

\- Vous saviez que je ne pouvais pas gagner. Vous ne testiez pas mes compétences physiques mais mon attitude face à la défaite.

Hadès resta silencieux, mais son sourire s'élargit imperceptiblement tandis que Sadiq inspira lentement, avant de s'incliner en face de chaque forme humaine d'élément.

\- Vous affronter était un honneur, fit-il en s'adressant à eux. Ma défaite était inévitable, mais les progrès que j'en tire sont bien plus précieux que ne l'aurait été une victoire.

Hadès hocha la tête et eut un vrai et franc sourire. Il prit le jeune homme par les épaules et un petit morceau métallique d'un noir intense apparut entre eux.

\- L'humilité est une qualité importante, aussi bien pour un mortel que pour une nation ou même un dieu. Contente-toi d'agir, le temps se chargera de colporter tes réussites. Voici la première partie de ce que tu réclames.

Sadiq saisit délicatement le morceau de métal. Il était d'un noir si profond qu'il semblait absorber la lumière, mais en l'observant de plus près, il était aussi délicatement ouvragé que l'était le flambeau de Déméter.

\- Vos épreuves sont toutes aussi retorses que celle-ci ? demanda le mage après l'avoir rangé.

Une pointe d'ironie amusée perçait dans sa voix, et le dieu des morts ne s'y trompa pas. Sa voix se réchauffa tandis qu'un grondement résonnait vers l'entrée de l'arène.

\- J'en ai bien peur, mais au vu de cette première étape, j'admets t'avoir peut-être sous-estimé. C'est un fait qui se répète souvent avec les héros qui plaisent à mes frères, maintenant que j'y pense...

Avant que Sadiq puisse répondre, un monstrueux chien géant à trois tête apparut dans l'arène. Son poil était noir et brillant, ses trois gueules laissaient paraître des crocs acérés et luisants de bave, et chacun de ses yeux était entièrement rouge. Il ressemblait davantage à un démon qu'à un chien, mais Hadès se dirigea vers lui d'un pas tranquille et caressa affectueusement chacune des trois têtes, qui se mirent à aboyer joyeusement. Avant que le mage ait pu dire un mot, le roi des enfers murmura quelques paroles entre les trois têtes, et le molosse tourna ses orbites rougeoyantes vers le mage avec agressivité.

Paniqué, Sadiq ne put que constater l'avancée du chien à trois têtes vers sa position, pendant qu'Hadès le hélait de loin.

\- Deuxième épreuve, dompter Cerbère, le gardien des enfers !

En son for intérieur, le mage réussit à se convaincre pendant une demi-seconde qu'il avait mal entendu. Puis il cligna des yeux et constata qu'un molosse de quatre mètres de haut lui fonçait dessus avec des intentions visiblement peu amicales. Les solutions les plus simples étant parfois les meilleures, il résolut courageusement de prendre ses jambes à son cou en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce couple royal ? J'avoue sans honte que ce sont mes chouchous dans la mythologie grecque (d'ailleurs si c'est un sujet qui vous branche, foncez lire le webtoon Lore Olympus, c'est absolument génial).

Plein de bugnes pour vous !


	16. 16 - Epreuves infernales

Miou tout le monde !

D'abord, merci guest pour ton j'aime, ça fait plaisir ^^ Mimichan et Yacchan, gros merci à vous aussi de reviewer aussi régulièrement, je vous le dis pas assez mais ça fait super plaisir de lire vos retours. Et bisous à tous les lecteurs et lectrices anonymes aussi, j'espère que cette fic vous plait (en même temps si ça ne vous plait toujours pas au bout d'une quinzaine de chapitres... qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Oo).

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia. Je pique les persos pour les mettre en couple vu qu'ils sont pas fichus de le faire d'eux-mêmes, c'est tout.

* * *

Au bout de quinze minutes de fuite et après avoir expérimenté une impressionnante quantité de sorts, Sadiq fut forcé de se rendre à l'évidence. A l'instar des dauphins de Poséidon, Cerbère était insensible à la magie directe. Et il était également fort peu gêné par la magie qui influençait son environnement. Les plantes, la glace, les sables mouvants, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter bien longtemps.

Et pire que tout, chaque tentative de l'arrêter semblait le rendre un peu plus énervé. Du moins s'il interprétait correctement les grognements qui s'intensifiaient, ce que le mage faisait volontiers. Il se forçait à utiliser toutes les ressources possibles de son cerveau pour déterminer quel sort pourrait lui permettre de dompter cet animal de malheur, tout en continuant à esquiver les trois mâchoires un peu trop enthousiastes à l'idée de le déchiqueter.

Il cherchait et essayait les options les plus pertinentes, encore et encore.

Et pour la seconde fois lors d'une épreuve divine, il parvint à une forme d'illumination et se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Hadès ne testait pas son inventivité et ses capacités magiques, d'autres dieux l'avaient fait avant lui. Il devait donc attendre autre chose, une chose à laquelle le mage ne penserait normalement jamais. Et Sadiq devait admettre que l'idée qui lui était venue à l'instant était complètement folle, absurde au mieux et suicidaire au pire. Mais dans la mesure où rien d'autre ne semblait fonctionner, et qu'il ignorait comment provoquer des miracles, une bonne dose de folie semblait être sa seule option restante.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, une balle géante apparut au-dessus du mage, juste à la taille d'un jouet pour l'énorme molosse. Celui-ci s'immobilisa d'ailleurs immédiatement en la voyant, toute son attention redirigée sur le jouet et six yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Cerbère ? tenta le mage.

Sans répondre, les trois têtes se mirent toutefois à sortit la langue dans une parodie de sourire ravi et le reste du corps se mit à remuer frénétiquement la queue.

\- Va chercher !

Et il envoya la balle au loin. Fou de joie, le chien fila droit derrière elle à une vitesse folle, bien supérieure à celle qu'il avait déployée pour poursuivre le mage, et revint presque aussi vite en tenant la balle dans une de ses trois gueules, deux têtes ayant un air tout joyeux, et la troisième - celle qui tenait la balle - avvec une attitude particulièrement fière. Il la déposa doucement et la poussa pour la faire rouler aux pieds du mage. Lorsque Sadiq fit de nouveau léviter la balle au-dessus de sa tête, le chien plia ses pattes arrières et s'appuya sur ses pattes avant, prêt à repartir.

Le jeu dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles Sadiq se demanda plus d'une fois s'il rêvait ou s'il était bien en train de jouer à la balle avec le gardien des enfers. Sous son masque, il oscillait entre l'écarquillement d'yeux et la consternation. Après un long moment, Hadès s'avança pendant que Sadiq en était au point de distribuer des grattouilles à la tête qui lui avait rapporté la balle rouge.

Le maître des enfers lança un simple regard au molosse et celui-ci s'inclina avant de foncer vers la sortie de l'arène pour retourner à son poste, non sans un air de regret vers la balle.

\- Je vois que tu t'en es sorti.

\- Il fallait jouer avec lui.

\- En effet.

\- Vous voulez me faire croire que n'importe qui peut passer le gardien des enfers à condition de jouer avec lui ?

Le ton de sa voix indiquait à lui seul l'incrédulité du mage, et le dieu ne s'y trompa pas. Hadès regarda en souriant l'entrée de l'arène avant de répondre.

\- Au simple prétexte qu'il garde l'entrée des enfers, tout le monde oublie qu'il s'agit d'un chien et tente les pires maléfices pour passer l'obstacle qu'il représente. Il n'est pourtant rien de plus qu'une adorable créature qui a des besoins et des plaisirs. La magie ne lui fait rien, mais lui accorder un peu d'attention et de temps le rendra doux et docile.

Son regard s'était légèrement adouci et l'affection qu'il portait à Cerbère était évidente dans sa façon de parler et de regarder dans la direction du chien géant.

\- Donc cette épreuve...

\- Testait ta capacité à trouver une solution recourant à autre chose que la magie, et tu y es parvenu. Voici le second fragment.

Comme précédemment, un morceau de métal noir se mit à flotter dans une petite bulle devant Sadiq, qu'il saisit avec respect. Il commençait à comprendre le but des épreuves du roi des enfers et soupira avant de laisser transparaitre un sourire ironique.

\- Vous ne voulez pas juste me mettre à l'épreuve, n'est-ce pas ?

Hadès ne répondit rien, mais regarda de nouveau autour de lui, feignant de se désintéresser de la conversation. Sadiq en profita pour développer son idée.

\- Vous voulez me mettre face à mes défauts et mes faiblesses.

\- Tes suppositions sont intéressantes, mais ce n'est ni l'heure ni le lieu pour y répondre. Ta troisième épreuve t'attend.

Un mur d'un mètre de haut monta soudainement du sol pour entourer Sadiq, laissant le roi des enfers de l'autre côté. Une porte s'éleva plus haut que le reste, et indiqua un mot de passe à entrer en son centre, au milieu de ses deux battants.

\- Tu disposes d'autant d'essais que tu le souhaites. Trouve le moyen de passer de l'autre côté.

\- Mais...

\- Autant d'essais que tu le souhaites, répéta le dieu en désignant la porte.

Sadiq se tourna vers le mur qui l'entourait, puis la porte. L'un comme l'autre était gris, aussi gris que la poussière du sol environnant. A ceci près qu'il paraissait évident que la porte, avec ses deux battants solidement ancrés dans le sol, ne s'ouvrirait effectivement sous aucune autre injonction que le mot de passe qui avait été enregistré.

Un espace laissait apparaître la possibilité d'entrer une vingtaine de caractères, bien trop pour que le mage puisse espérer résoudre le problème en testant toutes les solutions. Cependant, si Hadès l'avait mis au défi de passer de l'autre côté, c'est que la chose était possible. Avec peu d'espoir de réussite mais l'esprit carburant à plein régime, il se mit à essayer diverses possibilités. Aucune porte ne lui avait résisté jusque-là, celle-ci ne ferait pas exception.

-oOo-

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, l'ottoman tournait en rond dans le petit cercle mural qui l'enfermait. Il avait essayé plus d'une vingtaine de possibilités, et aucune n'avait fonctionné. Il commençait donc à réfléchir au sens caché que pourraient avoir eu les mots qu'Hadès avait prononcé avant de le laisser. Il devait trouver le moyen de passer de l'autre côté. Mais au vu du peu de coopération de la porte, il avait peu de chance de venir à bout du mot de passe qu'elle exigeait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une pensée traversa son esprit et il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller observer l'autre côté de la porte pour comprendre le mécanisme qui l'animait. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser et se traita d'imbécile. Pour aller de l'autre côté, il devait passer à travers cette fichue porte, un point c'est tout.

Ou peut-être pas, réalisa-t-il soudainement. Son épreuve ne consistait pas à trouver le mot de passe de la porte. Il devait simplement passer de l'autre côté. Et à part la porte, le mur ne mesurait à aucun endroit plus d'un mètre, soit une hauteur largement franchissable pour un être humain.

Cinq secondes plus tard, il avait enjambé le mur et se trouvait hors de l'enceinte minimaliste que le roi des enfers lui avait créée. Et accessoirement, il remerciait son masque de dissimuler la honte qui enflammait ses joues. En s'obstinant exclusivement sur la porte, il avait fait preuve d'un manque de réflexion crasse.

L'arrivée d'Hadès et le sourire moqueur qu'il arborait lui confirma que le dieu en avait parfaitement conscience.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que ton obstination sourde soit plus longue à céder. J'imagine que les épreuves précédentes t'ont mis la puce à l'oreille.

Sadiq tenta de dissimuler son embarras, sans grande efficacité auprès du roi des enfers, qui continuait à arborer un sourire narquois.

\- Ta tête me rappelle celle d'Héra lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée coincée sur le trône piégé d'Héphaïstos. Terriblement gênée et priant très fort pour que personne ne voit rien, tout en sachant qu'elle avait été vue par tout le monde. Un grand moment de l'histoire olympienne, si tu veux mon avis.

Le mage resta silencieux. Quand bien même la reine des dieux n'était pas censée savoir ce qui se passait aux enfers, Sadiq préférait ne pas prendre le risque de faire une remarque qui pourrait être jugée déplaisante si elle venait à l'entendre.

\- Enfin, tu es tout de même parvenu à comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire en moins d'une demi-heure. Je m'attendais à bien plus.

Sadiq ne répondit rien, ignorant volontairement la moquerie du dieu des morts tout en conservant une attitude polie. Celui-ci sourit derechef et fit apparaître le troisième morceau de sa lance. Sadiq s'en empara, toujours avec respect et prudence, et se tourna de nouveau vers le dieu.

Une poignée de secondes passa, et celui-ci prit d'un coup un air mortellement sérieux.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, jeune mage. Ta quatrième et dernière épreuve sera probablement de loin la plus difficile.

\- Quel défi vais-je devoir relever ?

Pour toute réponse, Hadès claqua des doigts. La nation et le dieu se retrouvèrent soudainement dans une grotte illuminée de diverses nuances de bleu. Au centre de la grotte – aux dimensions somme toute modestes – se tenait un petit lac, à peine plus grand qu'un être humain, et parfaitement ovale. Son aspect lisse était parfois troublé par une goutte d'eau qui tombait d'une fissure apparaissant au plafond. Les jeux de lumière étaient sublimes, mais le mage n'eut pas le temps de le remarquer avant que le roi des enfers lui adresse de nouveau la parole.

\- Je te laisse ici. Le miroir d'eau sait quoi faire.

\- Pardon ? demanda l'ottoman. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé...

Hadès avait déjà disparu. Resté seul, le mage apprécia quelques instants la beauté des lumières et le calme de l'environnement, puis alla observer son reflet dans ce que le roi des enfers avait appelé le miroir d'eau. Une nation forte et mystérieuse au visage dissimulé par un masque constitua son reflet, image parfaitement conforme à l'ottoman.

Soudain, une goutte tomba et l'image se troubla. L'instant suivant, l'eau le montrait tel qu'il était, sans artifice pour dissimuler son visage. Sadiq porta une main inquiète à son front, mais l'artefact était toujours présent. Désormais plus méfiant, il s'éloigna lentement de l'eau, jusqu'à ce que son reflet cesse d'apparaître.

\- On dirait que tu es plus puissant que tu n'en as l'air, murmura-t-il.

\- Je suis le miroir d'eau, chantonna une voix claire sortie de nulle part.

Le mage en resta un instant sans voix. Puis ses connaissances sur les divers esprits lui revinrent en tête, et il s'empressa de répondre avant de vexer son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai été envoyé par Hadès. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- La vérité, répondit la voix en chantonnant.

\- Quelle vérité ? Il en existe des milliers.

\- La tienne. Celle qui sera utile au maître des enfers. Celle que tu caches au plus profond de toi.

La voix semblait à la fois insouciante et puissante. Instinctivement, Sadiq sut qu'il avait intérêt à être poli et coopératif. Les esprits qui se permettaient d'être insouciants en apparence étaient bien souvent les plus destructeurs lorsque leur colère était déclenchée. Il se rapprocha donc, de façon à ce que son reflet soit de nouveau visible.

\- J'ignore ce qu'Hadès attend de moi, répondit-il prudemment.

\- Je n'aime pas les menteurs, répliqua la voix d'un ton vexé.

\- Je ne mens pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que le roi des enfers attend de moi en me mettant face à toi.

Une nouvelle goutte troubla l'eau, et le mage apparut sans le moindre vêtement pour le couvrir. La signification de cette image le mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. Si cet esprit souhaitait métaphoriquement le mettre à nu, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Tu a compris, chantonna la voix. Mais tu ne comprends pas.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'esprit du miroir d'eau semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Alors qu'il allait relever le paradoxe et demander comment il pouvait à la fois comprendre et ne pas comprendre, la voix reprit.

\- Je veux la vérité qui sera utile au dieu des morts. Je veux savoir ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux.

\- Ma magie, répondit immédiatement Sadiq. Retrouver mes pouvoirs.

\- Mensonge, répliqua la voix en reprenant un ton vexé.

\- Mensonge ? s'étonna le mage. Je t'assure qu'il s'agit de la vérité.

Un silence glacial s'écoula pendant quelques secondes, l'air sembla se refroidir, puis l'eau s'illumina soudainement et envoya des arcs de lumière bleue dans toute la salle. Les reflets de l'eau sur les parois gagnèrent en intensité, et la grotte sembla vibrer sous l'effet d'une vague d'énergie magique pure. Cela ne dura même pas une minute, mais Sadiq eut la certitude qu'il n'oublierait jamais le frisson qu'il avait senti lorsque la lumière l'avait traversé. Lorsque la lumière redevint telle qu'elle était lors de son arrivée, il se pencha au-dessus du lac avec prudence. L'esprit magique laissa échapper un rire cristallin, comme s'il s'attendait à bien s'amuser.

\- Je comprends pourquoi le maître des enfers t'a envoyé vers moi.

\- Et... pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ?

\- Parce que tu te mens à toi-même, chantonna joyeusement la voix. Voilà pourquoi je sentais la sincérité mais pas la vérité.

Sadiq en resta bouche bée. Comment cet esprit avait-il l'audace de lui dire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de plus important pour lui que sa magie ? Rien ne comptait davantage à ses yeux que retrouver ses pouvoirs.

\- Esprit du miroir d'eau, fit-il très respectueusement, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Tu comprends très bien, répliqua la voix. Tu as simplement peur de te poser la question. Et peur de la réponse. Mais c'est pour ça que je suis là... ou plutôt que tu es là.

Les mots résonnaient partout dans la grotte, et l'esprit semblait être content, comme s'il était en train de jouer à un jeu qu'il aimait bien.

\- Quelle question ? demanda le mage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux ?

\- J'imagine que si j'insiste pour dire qu'il s'agit bien de retrouver mes pouvoirs, ce sera encore une mauvaise réponse ?

\- Tout à fait !

Une goutte troubla de nouveau la surface. Lorsque l'eau redevint lisse, l'image montrait le mage en plein désert, en train de contrôler une gigantesque tornade de sable sous le ciel étoilé. Elle resta une dizaine de secondes en place, avant qu'une nouvelle goutte ne la trouble pour revenir au reflet de Sadiq. Il devenait évident que les gouttes ne tombaient pas de façon régulière mais bien selon la volonté de l'esprit.

\- La magie compte beaucoup pour toi, mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux, chantonna la voix.

Intrigué, l'ottoman s'assit en tailleur et retira une partie de ses affaires pour se retrouver torse nu. Une séance de méditation l'aiderait probablement à y voir plus clair. Il concentra progressivement son esprit pour se focaliser sur son ressenti dans différentes situations. Ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, au point de pouvoir écarter tout le reste. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, une deuxième réponse lui vint. Il se redressa donc et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Ce qui compte le plus pour moi est le savoir. Quel que soit le domaine, la connaissance est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux à mes yeux.

Le miroir d'eau, qui était demeuré silencieux et avait baissé sa luminosité pour créer une ambiance propice à la méditation, se raviva aussitôt et répondit d'un ton empreint de malice.

\- Ce n'est pas la vérité.

Comme pour démontrer ses dires, une goutte tomba. L'image qui se forma ensuite montrait Sadiq attablé à un bureau dans une immense bibliothèque, entouré d'instruments et de livres traitants de divers sujets. Au bout de quinze secondes environ, l'eau se troubla de nouveau et l'image disparut.

\- La connaissance compte beaucoup pour toi, mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux, chantonna la voix.

Sadiq se sentit déboussolé. Sa magie et la connaissance étaient les deux éléments les plus importants de son existence. L'esprit sembla ressentir son trouble et l'eau se mit à clapoter sans raison, dans ce qui pourrait s'apparentait à un soupir à la fois désabusé, agacé et amusé. De façon incompréhensible, les trois émotions étaient parfaitement identifiables par un simple clapotis.

\- Tu pars dans la mauvaise direction, l'aida gentiment la voix. Les êtres dotés de sentiments sont pourtant tous les mêmes.

Troublé par la déclaration, Sadiq s'approcha davantage du bord, jusqu'à se pencher au-dessus de l'eau. Son reflet lui renvoya une image hésitante, comme s'il commençait à considérer une option qu'il n'avait tout simplement jamais envisagée jusque-là.

En même temps que son esprit prenait conscience de la possibilité folle qui lui était venue, une goutte tomba dans le miroir d'eau. La surface se troubla, scintilla un instant, puis les couleurs apparurent. Un nouveau tableau se dessinait devant le mage, très différent des deux premiers. Les couleurs étaient plus vives, plus chaudes, plus belles. Une véritable émotion se dégageait de l'image créée par l'esprit. Elle représentait toujours le mage, mais cette fois aucun environnement n'était vraiment perceptible. Toute la place était prise par une copie de lui-même qui embrassait Héraklès, une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa hanche, pendant que le grec l'entourait de ses bras.

Le coeur du mage rata un battement, puis la vérité explosa dans son esprit, probablement accentuée par la magie du miroir d'eau. Héraklès l'avait toujours fasciné, par son esprit d'abord, puis par son corps. Il s'était toujours senti irrémédiablement attiré par celui qui avait été son élève, son adversaire, son ennemi, son allié et finalement son amant.

Sadiq comprit sur l'instant que ce qu'il ressentait pour le grec était bien trop dangereux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Aussitôt, il s'ordonna mentalement de reléguer la question de la nature et la force de cette émotion au plus profond de son esprit. Le temps de ce genre de questionnement viendrait plus tard. Il se contenta donc de parler d'une voix blanche, à défaut de la neutralité qu'il espérait parvenir à invoquer. Sa voix ne porta pas plus haut qu'un murmure lorsqu'il arriva finalement à le dire.

\- Héraklès. Rien ne compte plus à mes yeux que lui.

Une explosion de lumière bleue illumina la grotte, au point que le mage dut se protéger les yeux en vitesse malgré son masque. L'esprit du miroir d'eau était visiblement extatique.

\- Tu as dit la vérité ! chanta-t-il en rayonnant de bonheur. Le maître des enfers peut revenir !

Et en effet, Hadès apparut quelques instants après, le visage grave mais satisfait. La lumière bleue était toujours joyeuse et teintée d'euphorie, mais était redevenu supportable, et ne sembla nullement déranger le roi des enfers.

\- Vos épreuves... vous me mettez réellement face à toutes mes faiblesses, fit le mage avec un sourire sans joie.

Le dieu hocha lentement la tête et attendit que le mage se relève et se rhabille pour développer.

\- Ce que tu demandes est trop précieux et trop dangereux pour que j'accepte de te le laisser sans garantie. Un homme qui ne connait pas ses faiblesses est un homme deux fois plus faible.

Pendant un instant, la nation et le dieu se fixèrent, impassibles. Finalement, le fer de la lance d'Hadès apparut, dernier fragment de l'arme du dieu des morts. Sadiq sortit un par un les autres morceaux, et ceux-ci se réunirent les uns aux autres sans la moindre difficulté. Le dernier artefact divin dont il avait besoin était enfin en sa possession et il soupira de soulagement. Le dieu reprit toutefois la parole avant qu'il range l'arme.

\- Ne te détends pas si vite, jeune mage. Il te reste encore une épreuve à affronter si tu souhaites partir d'ici.

Sadiq inspira un grand coup, puis se redressa, très digne. Il était prêt à affronter ce que le dieu lui demanderait. Contre toute attente, celui-ci changea d'attitude et se tourna vers le petit lac avec un sourire que le mage ne put s'empêcher de trouver de très mauvais augure.

\- Miroir d'eau, fit-il d'une voix claire, montre-moi mon épouse et le coeur de la Grèce.

L'esprit s'exécuta immédiatement. La surface de l'eau montra Perséphone et Héraklès en train de discuter dans un jardin fleuri, assis devant une table blanche. La déesse était calme et souriante, mais le grec semblait tendu.

\- Comme tu peux t'en douter, mon adorable reine a déjà fait passer son test à ton allié. Toutefois, il se trouve que moi seul ait le pouvoir de faire partir de l'enfer ceux qui y entrent.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Le dieu des morts planta son regard dans le masque blanc, comme si celui-ci ne le gênait nullement pour voir les yeux de son interlocuteur. Son air était redevenu hautain et dangereux.

\- Tu vas devoir faire un choix. Dans les deux cas, tu pourras sortir des enfers et retourner vivre avec les mortels. En revanche...

\- Oui ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, le dieu leva sa main droite, paume ouverte et tournée vers le plafond.

\- Pars avec Héraklès, et ma lance reste ici.

Dans un parfait mimétisme, il leva sa main gauche. Il représentait désormais physiquement la plus ancienne symbolique du choix à prendre.

\- Pars avec ma lance, et Héraklès reste mon prisonnier à jamais.

Le visage de Sadiq se décomposa et il pâlit malgré son hâle naturel.

Hadès se tenait face à lui, droit et inflexible, ses bras ouverts représentant le dilemme qu'il imposait au mage. A côté d'eux, le miroir d'eau continuait à montrer la scène entre Héraklès et Perséphone, et si la déesse semblait s'amuser, la nation grecque avait plutôt l'air de mener une lutte acharnée pour se contrôler.

Une tempête agitait l'esprit de Sadiq. Il avait eu un mal fou à envisager puis admettre l'idée qu'Héraklès lui était précieux, et se sentait incapable de choisir l'une ou l'autre des options que lui proposait le dieu des morts. Sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience, il se tourna vers le petit lac. Héraklès était dans un état de tension qui lui était indéniablement pénible, mais répondait néanmoins à chaque question de la reine des enfers. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre, il devinait que chaque mot coûtait énormément à son allié. Malheureusement, ils étaient de profil et lire sur leur lèvres pour comprendre le sujet de la discussion était impossible.

Finalement, Perséphone reposa délicatement sa tasse de thé et posa une dernière question. Héraklès s'affaissa dans sa chaise, une main couvrant ses yeux et une partie de son visage. Ses lèvres remuèrent à peine, mais il était évident qu'il avait répondu. La déesse eut un petit sourire satisfait et bienveillant, et posa sa main sur celle du grec.

Juste avant qu'une goutte tombe et fasse disparaître la surface de l'eau, le mage crut discerner une larme couler sur la joue de son allié, comme si sa réponse avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Puis l'image disparut.

\- Prends ta décision, jeune mage.

Sadiq tenta de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Il avait fait tout ce chemin, relevé toutes ces épreuves, passé toutes ces heures à réfléchir dans le seul et unique but de trouver le moyen de recouvrer ses pouvoirs. La décision la plus rationnelle était donc de partir avec ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Ce fut donc à sa propre surprise qu'il s'entendit parler.

\- Libérez Héraklès.

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, la lance disparut. Le dieu des morts haussa un sourcil, ce qui semblait être chez lui la seule manifestation de l'étonnement.

\- Voilà qui est inattendu... murmura-t-il. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Et il claqua des doigts, provoquant leur retour dans la salle des trônes. Quelques secondes après, ils furent rejoints par Perséphone et Héraklès. Le grec semblait s'être remis de son épreuve mais restait plongé dans ses pensées, à peine troublé par le miaulement inquiet de Kida. Sadiq n'eut pas le temps d'aller vers lui, Hadès levait déjà les mains vers ses invités.

\- Moi, Hadès, dieu des morts et roi des enfers, je vous autorise à repartir de mon royaume.

A côté de lui, Perséphone avait un sourire tendre et fit un petit geste de la main pour leur dire au revoir.

Une lumière bleu sombre se dégagea du roi des enfers, puis les deux nations furent plongées dans le noir.

-oOo-

Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, allongés dans l'herbe et entourés de rochers, quelque part dans la montagne. Le soleil était déjà couché et les premières étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel. Sans se préoccuper de l'étrangeté de l'endroit où il était, Sadiq se précipita vers son allié qui était resté allongé sur le dos.

\- Héraklès ?

Un soupir lui répondit d'abord, suivi par une phrase ironique.

\- J'allais me rendormir.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Kida grimpa sur son torse et se mit à feuler en direction du mage. Celui-ci recula d'environ un mètre, puis s'assit en tailleur et, sa colère et sa frustration prenant le dessus, il assena un violent coup de poing par terre. Légèrement intrigué, Héraklès tourna la tête et interrogea l'ottoman du regard.

\- Cette expédition aux enfers n'a servi à rien, fit le mage en serrant les dents.

\- Ah bon ?

Le grec avait répondu en bâillant.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir la lance d'Hadès. La boîte ne s'ouvrira pas s'il manque une des énergies qui l'ont scellée.

\- Tu as loupé ton épreuve ?

Sadiq resta silencieux quelques instants, hésitant à dire la vérité. La surprise, bien que dissimulée, restait perceptible dans la voix du grec. Il avait jusque-là réussi à éviter la question de la nature des émotions qu'il ressentait envers Héraklès, mais sentait qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas la repousser indéfiniment.

\- J'ai réussi mes épreuves, déclara-t-il. Mais à la fin, Hadès m'a donné le choix entre repartir avec la lance ou avec toi. Et je me suis engagé à te protéger.

Les yeux fixés sur la voûte étoilée, Héraklès demeura impassible face à la réponse du mage, plus maladroite que ce à quoi il était habitué.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé là-bas.

Surpris, l'ottoman fixa son allié des yeux. Pas de pique supplémentaire, pas de ton ironique, pas même un regard moqueur pour accompagner un remerciement ? La chose avait de quoi surprendre. Un nouveau bâillement sonore interrompit ses pensées, et le grec envoya d'un coup un minuscule bout de métal au mage. Sadiq allait pester quand Héraklès reprit la parole.

\- Perséphone m'a dit que tu en aurais sûrement besoin. Bonne nuit.

Et il s'endormit avant même que Sadiq comprenne de quoi il s'agissait. Jalousant un instant la capacité du grec à s'endormir absolument n'importe où, il observa de plus près l'étrange petit bout de métal qu'il avait désormais en main. Ne parvenant pas à définir sa nature, il tenta d'insuffler une minuscule étincelle d'énergie magique à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, l'artefact parut se réveiller et se mit à grossir et à changer de forme. En moins de dix secondes, Sadiq avait devant lui le casque d'invisibilité d'Hadès. Bouche bée, il contempla un instant l'objet qui était également un des symboles du dieu des morts.

Il rangea au plus vite l'artefact à la place qui lui était dédiée, puis fit apparaître la tente d'un claquement de doigts et signifia au chat qu'elle avait intérêt à y entrer rapidement. Kida s'étira avant de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos et de s'éloigner dans les rochers, en quête de quelques rongeurs. Derrière son masque, Sadiq leva les yeux au ciel et souleva Héraklès avec autant de douceur qu'il en était capable.

Quelques secondes plus tard et allongé confortablement sur les coussins moelleux et colorés, l'ottoman alla rejoindre son allié dans les bras de Morphée. La discussion qui s'imposait pouvait attendre le lendemain matin.

* * *

Et c'est la fin des épreuves divines ! Mais pas la fin de cette fic pour autant, promis (ce serait trop simple).

Plein de croissants pour vous !


	17. 17 - Fin de l'aventure

Miou tout le monde !

Je sais pas chez vous, mais ici la météo fait un peu du n'importe quoi. Mon cerveau en est sacrément perturbé. Genre plus que d'habitude.

Disclaimer : à mon grand déplaisir, je ne possède toujours pas Hetalia

* * *

Le soleil finissait de se lever lorsque les deux nations se réveillèrent, pour une fois à peu près en même temps. Sadiq en profita pour immédiatement enlacer Héraklès, sans que celui-ci puisse vraiment protester. Alors qu'il le serrait contre lui, il sourit et attendit quelques secondes avant de le laisser s'éloigner.

\- Bonjour aussi, bâilla le grec.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire merci hier.

\- J'avais sommeil.

Le mage ignora superbement cette magistrale démonstration d'ironie et continua sur sa lancée.

\- Comment tu as réussi à obtenir le casque ?

\- Perséphone me l'a donné juste avant de vous rejoindre, répondit Héraklès en haussant les épaules. Apparemment, réussir son épreuve validait les conditions requises pour que je le reçoive.

Sadiq hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. Il sentait que son allié, ami, amant, partenaire qu'il ne savait plus trop comment qualifier, lui cachait quelque chose. Il décida de passer outre pour le moment et réorienta légèrement la discussion.

\- Quelles que soient ses raisons, notre quête est achevée. Grace à toi, j'ai tous les artefacts dont j'ai besoin pour récupérer mes pouvoirs.

\- Et c'est la dernière fois que je passe un accord avec toi, ajouta le grec.

\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié cette aventure, répliqua Sadiq.

\- On a rencontré des dieux qui nous imposé des épreuves qui relevaient presque de la torture physique ou psychologique pendant lesquelles on a failli mourir. Ce n'est pas exactement ma définition d'un bon moment. D'autant plus que si on se réfère à la définition d'amusement ou au concept d'appréciation en lui-même, tels que définis par...

Pendant que la nation grecque exprimait son point de vue et semblait s'apprêter à en faire une analyse beaucoup trop détaillée, Sadiq observait les lèvres bouger bien plus qu'il n'écoutait les mots qui en sortaient. Sans interrompre son allié, il se rapprocha néanmoins de lui et enroula un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Héraklès s'arrêta momentanément de parler, devinant ce que l'ottoman avait en tête. Celui-ci ôta son masque en même temps qu'il prit la parole et planta son regard dans les yeux du grec.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun moment qui t'a plu ? fit-il suavement.

Il rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de son amant dans l'intention manifeste de l'embrasser, mais celui-ci se déroba au dernier instant.

\- Je crois qu'on doit avoir une petite discussion, tous les deux, énonça-t-il clairement.

Sadiq se crispa immédiatement et fit mine de vouloir remettre son masque, mais Héraklès bloqua son poignet à la mi-chemin.

\- Je préfère qu'on se parle à visage découvert, ajouta-t-il non sans une certaine ironie.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? tenta le mage.

\- Non.

Sadiq soupira, puis se redressa sur un coude et envoya son masque suffisamment loin de lui. Naturellement, il profita de la distraction que son geste causa pour attaquer le premier et s'assurer qu'il dirigerait la conversation.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de te voir pendant que tu discutait avec Perséphone. Tu avais l'air... tendu.

\- Hadès t'a emmené au miroir d'eau ? en déduisit Héraklès.

\- C'est là qu'il m'a posé son ultimatum. De quoi la reine des enfers et toi avez-vous parlé ?

\- De chats, de fleurs, ce genre de choses, éluda le grec. Elle est, comme moi, d'avis que les petits bonheurs en apparence superficiels sont en réalité primordiaux au bien-être moral de...

\- Et naturellement, le coupa Sadiq, c'est le genre de discussion qui va te forcer à cacher ton visage dans tes mains et te faire pleurer.

Héraklès resta impassible pendant quelques secondes, mais se rendit compte que les yeux brûlants qui le fixaient risquaient de lire en lui un peu trop facilement s'il restait silencieux. Une bataille de regards ne tournerait pas à son avantage dans les circonstances actuelles.

\- On a parlé de toi et du danger que tu représentes pour moi, admit-il à contrecoeur.

Sadiq se sentit à la fois soulagé par la révélation et vexé par l'accusation.

\- Après ce qui s'est passé pendant ces derniers jours, je ne pensais pas que tu me verrais encore comme un ennemi dangereux.

\- Alors que tu m'embarques dans un voyage qui me met en danger de mort tous les deux jours ?

\- J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour te protéger et tu le sais. Si j'avais pu t'épargner certaines épreuves ou certains risques, je l'aurais fait.

Les deux anciens adversaires se jaugèrent pendant une dizaine de secondes et la tension devint palpable. Le mage détourna finalement les yeux et reprit la parole.

\- Héraklès...

Le grec haussa les sourcils, intrigué par le ton inhabituel de l'ottoman.

\- Ces derniers jours ont changé beaucoup de choses entre nous. Et... j'apprécie ce que notre relation devient.

\- Notre relation ? releva Héraklès.

\- Nos rapports, si tu préfères, tempéra aussitôt le mage. J'aime pouvoir parler et échanger avec toi sans que ça se termine en pugilat. T'avoir à mes côtés dans cette aventure m'a été d'une aide non négligeable.

Le grec resta silencieux mais un petit sourire moqueur étira le coin de ses lèvres à la fin de la phrase de l'ottoman. Celui-ci n'en avait cependant pas fini avec sa déclaration et il se rapprocha langoureusement de son corps, en même temps que sa voix semblait se réchauffer.

\- Et il est indéniable que physiquement, on est particulièrement compatibles...

Alors qu'une main agile remontait sensuellement le long de ses cuisses, Héraklès stoppa le mouvement et bloqua le poignet du mage avant que celui-ci arrive à une zone particulièrement sensible de son anatomie.

\- Tu as envie de remettre ça, déclara-t-il.

\- Toi aussi, contra immédiatement l'ottoman. Tu as aimé.

\- J'ai aimé, oui. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'ai envie de recommencer.

\- Héraklès... Tu as autant envie de moi que j'ai envie de toi et ça se voit. On est célibataires, seuls dans un coin perdu et tranquilles pour encore quelques heures. Donne-moi une raison valable de ne pas recommencer.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on fera après.

Sadiq parut surpris un instant par la réponse, et ses yeux exprimèrent une certaine incompréhension.

\- Et alors ? Autant profiter l'un de l'autre tant qu'on le peut.

\- Et après, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Chacun rentre chez soi et reprend ses habitudes ?

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, concéda le mage. Après, si tu as envie de remettre ça plus souvent, je suis persuadé qu'on pourra s'arranger.

Un silence s'installa pendant une dizaine de secondes, qu'Héraklès finit par briser d'une voix apparemment neutre.

\- Juste du cul alors ?

\- Tu as ma parole qu'il n'y aura rien de plus.

L'air sincèrement rassurant de Sadiq parvint à convaincre le grec que son allié pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il soupira légèrement et soutint le regard de braise du mage avant de se rapprocher de lui, une étincelle de défi et de curiosité dansant au fond de ses prunelles.

\- Ça, ça reste à voir, murmura-t-il.

Sans laisser à Sadiq le temps de relever sa dernière phrase, Héraklès emprisonna ses lèvres. Le mage tenta pendant un instant de stopper l'assaut mené par le grec pour avoir des explications, mais renonça rapidement pour se concentrer sur le bien plus préoccupant problème de reprendre l'avantage. Il aurait tout le temps de poser des questions plus tard.

Sa première contre-offensive se porta sur leur baiser. Alors que l'ottoman s'était malgré lui laissé dominer pendant les premiers instants, il ouvrit les lèvres et se mit à jouer avec la langue d'Héraklès. Il imposa rapidement son rythme et sa façon de faire, caressant et tournant assez lentement pour que le grec puisse le suivre, mais de façon un peu trop imprévisible pour qu'il puisse envisager de reprendre l'avantage. Ce premier et presque calme affrontement réveilla néanmoins son esprit de compétition et enflamma son corps.

Obnubilé par le besoin de reprendre le dessus dans leur baiser, Sadiq ne remarqua que très tard qu'il avait déjà été pratiquement entièrement déshabillé. Héraklès n'avait presque plus aucun obstacle textile pour accéder à sa peau, et profitait allégrement de la situation. Le mage sentit une main descendre dans son dos et s'arrêter un moment sur ses fesses, avant de venir effleurer son pénis dressé. Il n'avait pas fallut cinq minutes à Héraklès pour le faire bander dur, et ils en étaient tout aussi conscients l'un que l'autre. Un grognement étouffé lui échappa et le grec en profita pour se soustraire de son emprise. Essoufflé, Héraklès regardait Sadiq avec un mélange de défi, de luxure et d'autre chose que le mage ne réussit pas à identifier.

Furieux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, l'ottoman bloqua son amant d'une main, et fit disparaitre ses vêtements d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Tu utilises déjà la magie ? se moqua Héraklès. Je pensais que tu attendrais plus longtemps avant d'admettre que j'avais pris le dessus...

\- Si quelqu'un prend le dessus ici, c'est moi.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard du grec, et il dégagea ses poignets en quelques instants malgré la résistance physique de son allié. Il se redressa aussitôt pour s'asseoir face à Sadiq, désormais à genoux. Leurs yeux étaient à la même hauteur. Sadiq avait beau être magicien, Héraklès possédait la plus grande force physique. En moins de cinq secondes, le mage se retrouva allongé sur le dos et dominé par son allié, les bras bloqués de chaque côté de son corps. Le grec se pencha pour atteindre le visage de son amant, faisant par la même occasion ressortir ses abdos.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser être au-dessus deux fois de suite ?

L'ottoman ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les fois où il avait laissé un partenaire sexuel prendre le dessus. Finalement, il libéra ses bras de l'emprise de son amant, le faisant par la même occasion complètement tomber sur lui. Leurs sexes se touchèrent un instant, puis Sadiq les fit basculer sur le côté et empoigna l'érection de son amant pour distraire son attention avec des caresses appuyées. La méthode fonctionna et il en profita pour répondre avant qu'Héraklès ne se reprenne.

\- Si tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu-là, il va falloir le mériter, murmura-t-il lascivement.

Le défi était lancé, et Héraklès avait la ferme intention de le remporter. Il n'avait pas vraiment montré ce dont il était capable la première fois, se contentant de céder au désir que lui inspirait Sadiq. Il le laissa donc continuer à le masturber, se sachant parfaitement capable de résister aux vagues de plaisir qui lui étaient procurées. Il ne comptait d'ailleurs pas utiliser la même méthode pour parvenir à ses fins. Son bras gauche s'enroula progressivement autour de son amant, pendant que l'autre remontait doucement la ligne de sa musculature hâlée. Le grec ralentit à peine en arrivant aux boules de chair sensibles sur le torse de Sadiq, et les frôla à peine avant de placer sa main sur son cou.

Il s'approcha pour recommencer à l'embrasser, mais alors que Sadiq semblait prêt à reprendre une bataille sensuelle pour avoir le dessus, il fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas l'objectif du grec. Son baiser était doux, tendre, et leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent à peine. Une chaleur d'un tout autre type se diffusa dans l'esprit et le corps du mage, et son coeur s'emballa soudainement.

Sadiq ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il était ridicule que son rythme cardiaque augmente de la sorte pour un échange si sage. La sensation qui parcourait son corps était... étrange. Son désir de compétition le quittait peu à peu au profit d'une autre émotion qu'il n'identifiait pas. Son désir sexuel était toujours bien éveillé, aucun doute là-dessus, mais il sentait une modification profonde s'opérer. D'un coup, savoir qui était au-dessus n'avait plus vraiment d'importance à ses yeux. Et Héraklès l'embrassait toujours de cette manière trop tendre qui lui retournait le cerveau.

Il se détacha d'un coup, incertain de ce qui était en train de se produire.

\- Un problème ? murmura Héraklès en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Actuellement, je réponds à ta question, mais dans un passé très récent, j'étais en train de t'embrasser.

\- Héraklès.

Le ton s'était durci et le grec nota pour une fois une lueur d'inquiétude bien réelle dans les prunelles mordorées du mage. Celui-ci continua d'ailleurs sans attendre de réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait convenu.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on avait convenu exactement ?

\- Du sexe et rien de plus.

\- Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait tous les deux manifesté notre accord là-dessus, répliqua Héraklès.

En parlant, il trouva un intérêt aussi soudain que prononcé pour les broderies du coussin le plus proche. De son côté, le mage comprit enfin où son allié voulait en venir et un air extrêmement sérieux se dessina sur ses traits.

\- Tu connais mon point de vue sur les relations de couple. Il me semblait avoir été clair à ce sujet.

\- Et il me semblait que tu avais été forcé de considérer d'autres possibilités.

Un silence glacial s'installa pendant une poignée de secondes avant que la nation ottomane reprenne la parole, en détachant lentement chaque mot. Son visage s'était fermé.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je sais à quoi sert vraiment le miroir d'eau.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Sadiq.

\- J'ai dû admettre que tu étais plus important à mes yeux que ce que je croyais, éluda-t-il. Ce qui ne change strictement rien à la situation présente.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne m'engagerai pas dans une relation exclusive et conventionnelle. Je n'y ai aucun intérêt. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

Héraklès resta silencieux et impassible pendant quelques secondes, puis ferma les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir pour dévisager son allié.

\- Il semblerait qu'Hadès et Perséphone nous aient surestimés.

Sadiq fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce que le grec signifiait par là. Ce dernier poursuivit sans s'en soucier, comme s'il la phrase était davantage destinée à lui-même qu'à son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai l'impression que notre accord touche à sa fin.

\- En effet.

En quelques minutes, les deux nations se rhabillèrent et Sadiq fit disparaître la tente. Kida revint un peu plus tard et alla directement se lover dans les bras de son humain. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé lorsque le mage tendit sa main pour signaler au grec de le rejoindre à l'intérieur du portail magique qui les ramènerait à sa demeure.

Les montagnes grecques devinrent floues et se muèrent progressivement en un paysage bien différent. Lorsque l'image se stabilisa enfin, ils étaient de retour à leur point de départ, devant la grille d'entrée de la demeure de l'ottoman.

Gupta arriva en courant, ayant senti l'énergie magique caractéristique de Sadiq. Son regard capta immédiatement la froideur qui régnait entre les alliés temporaires, mais il n'en montra rien.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis des jours ! s'exclama-t-il. Je commençais à penser qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose...

\- Nous sommes en vie et j'ai tous les artefacts, répondit sèchement Sadiq. Maintenant que c'est fait, allons ouvrir cette fichue boîte. Héraklès, je ne te retiens pas, tu as rempli ta part du contrat et tu n'as plus d'obligation envers moi.

Le grec ne répondit même pas et le mage s'engagea directement dans l'allée pour rejoindre son laboratoire. Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné de quelques mètres, Gupta siffla légèrement et se tourna vers Héraklès.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu veux la version détaillée ou le résumé ?

Connaissant son ami, l'égyptien le pria immédiatement d'opter pour la version résumée, en espérant que celle-ci durerait moins d'un quart d'heure. A sa grande surprise, le grec semblait également ne pas être dans un bon jour et fut inhabituellement concis.

\- Les dieux ont voulu nous mettre ensemble, il a failli mourir, j'ai failli mourir, on a failli mourir, on a couché ensemble, on est allé aux enfers, j'ai failli devoir y rester pour toujours, on en est ressortis et j'ai refusé de coucher une deuxième fois avec lui si c'était juste pour du cul.

Les yeux écarquillés, Gupta hocha une ou deux fois la tête très lentement, le temps d'emmagasiner toutes les informations. Au bout de quelques instants, il soupira et regarda le grec d'un air compatissant.

\- Je t'avais dit de te méfier de lui.

\- Frôler la mort plusieurs fois en quelques jours et avoir à la fois sauvé et été sauvé par une seule et même personne, ça créé un état de tension assez particulier, objecta Héraklès.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Allez, entre quand même. Tu as au moins mérité un verre et une sieste dans un vrai lit avant de repartir.

Le grec hésita un instant, mais suivit l'égyptien, qui le conduisit à sa chambre personnelle. Bien que n'étant pas réellement chez lui, il y avait quand même mis sa marque. Derrière l'influence orientale se cachait discrètement un certain nombre de symboles de l'Egypte, principalement des statuettes en bois représentant divers dieux. Il y avait également des plantes de désert un peu partout et un bureau surchargé de papiers, que Gupta rangea prestement lorsqu'Héraklès posa les yeux dessus.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en empilant la plupart des rouleaux. C'est rare que quelqu'un vienne ici.

La nation grecque signifia d'un geste de la main que ça n'avait aucune importance et s'assit dans un des fauteuils. D'un petit coffret dans un mur, l'égyptien sortit une bouteille et deux verres, remplissant les seconds avec le contenu de la première. Il en tendit un à son ami, et leva l'autre en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- À la réussite de ce plan foireux.

Avec un sourire ironique, Héraklès leva son verre. Après en avoir siroté chacun une gorgée, Gupta reprit avec plus d'empathie.

\- Je suis désolé que ça se soit si mal passé. Sadiq est juste incapable de s'attacher sérieusement à qui que ce soit.

\- C'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé. Cette expédition a brisé ce qu'il y avait entre vous sans que personne n'y gagne.

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot avec cette tête de mule, sourit l'égyptien. Maintenant que tu es définitivement hors course et que son problème est pratiquement réglé, ça me laisse le champ libre.

\- Je te souhaite bon courage pour obtenir davantage qu'une relation à sens unique qui ne tient que par l'assouvissement mutuel de besoins charnels.

\- Je l'aurai à l'usure. Je peux lui apporter bien plus que ça et il finira par s'en rendre compte.

\- Si tu le dis, céda Héraklès.

Chacun retourna à son verre pendant quelques instants, puis une onde d'énergie les frappa soudainement et Gupta se leva avec un regard incrédule.

\- Il est déjà en train de l'ouvrir !?

Il adressa quelques vagues mots d'excuses à Héraklès et se rua vers le laboratoire de l'ottoman, faisant au passage tomber son verre.

Sans un mot, le grec ramassa le contenant et le reposa sur le bureau, en déplaçant quelques-uns des papiers que son ami avait empilé à la va-vite. Malheureusement, les rouleaux ont en général une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir rejoindre le sol en se déroulant, et les trois du dessus de la pile ne firent pas exception à la règle.

En soupirant, Héraklès les ramassa, et son regard tomba sur la belle calligraphie que représente l'écriture arabe et qu'il savait parfaitement lire. Le début d'une phrase attira son attention et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Parfaitement conscient de l'indiscrétion qu'il était en train de commettre en lisant des papiers vraisemblablement privés, il déroula entièrement la feuille et la parcourut rapidement.

-oOo-

Lorsque Gupta revint finalement dans sa chambre, Héraklès avait disparu et les deux verres trônaient sur le bureau. Ses papiers n'avaient pas plus bougé que la bouteille et il soupira de soulagement. Levant le verre auquel le grec avait à peine touché, il sourit largement, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

\- Merci Héraklès.

Et il vida le verre d'un trait.

-oOo-

Allongé sur son lit, Sadiq baignait dans une douce euphorie. Il sentait enfin ses pouvoirs revenir à leur pleine puissance. A peine la boîte avait-elle senti la présence des artefacts autour d'elle qu'elle s'était ouverte, laissant apercevoir deux parchemins jaunis par le temps. Sur l'un d'entre eux était inscrit le sort en lui-même, mais le second était tout simplement trop abimé pour pouvoir être déchiffré. L'ottoman avait détruit consciencieusement les deux bouts de papiers, annulant ainsi la malédiction dont il était injustement victime. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, les artefacts s'étaient tout simplement évanouis et Sadiq avait légitimement supposé qu'ils étaient retournés à leurs propriétaires originaux.

Ses pouvoirs revenaient, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se sentait de nouveau complet et en harmonie avec son corps. Une petite partie de son esprit lui fit toutefois remarquer qu'il aurait été d'autant plus agréable de fêter l'évènement avec Héraklès dans son lit. Dommage que le grec se soit montré aussi réticent à son fonctionnement relationnel. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte à l'instant où il se disait qu'il était peut-être de bon ton d'au moins envoyer un message à son allié temporaire pour le remercier de son aide.

\- Entrez.

Gupta entra, avec dans le regard une étincelle que l'ottoman connaissait bien.

\- Tu comptes vraiment dormir seul ce soir ? le provoqua l'égyptien.

Le mage soupesa la question pendant environ deux secondes. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir dans son lit celui qu'il avait vraiment envie d'y voir, rien ne l'empêchait de s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- J'imagine que je ne dirais pas non à de la compagnie.

Et il fit signe au plus jeune de venir le rejoindre.

-oOo-

Héraklès retrouva ses chats avec plaisir et remercia grandement la voisine qui s'en était occupé pendant son absence. Il passa plusieurs heures à distribuer croquettes, caresses et bols d'eau à ses félins adorés pendant que Kida se pavanait en reine de l'endroit. La nation grecque alla finalement s'allonger sur son lit, son cerveau réfléchissant à plein régime. Les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient ébranlé un grand nombre de ses certitudes, et il avait besoin de temps pour décider quoi faire. Ses chats – du moins une partie d'entre eux – le rejoignirent plus ou moins rapidement pour l'entourer de ronronnements heureux, et il s'endormit.

-oOo-

Sur l'Olympe, Héra bouillait presque de colère tandis que Zeus était globalement satisfait.

\- Comment a-t-il osé se contenter de ça !?

\- Mon petit paon en sucre, calme-toi s'il te plait. Lequel blâmes-tu exactement ?

\- Les deux, mais surtout ce Sadiq. Quel crétin ! Dire qu'Hadès avait fait un si bon travail ! Toute cette énergie gâchée...

\- Notre représentant s'est enfin un peu dévergondé, c'est déjà ça de pris, tempéra le roi des dieux.

Il se prit un regard incendiaire de son épouse, pendant que Poséidon s'amusait à compter les points avec Hermès. De son côté, Déméter félicitait une fois de plus sa fille chérie pour son excellent travail sur Héraklès, en évitant soigneusement d'évoquer la suite des évènements. Aphrodite roucoulait presque en non-stop devant la situation qu'elle qualifiait de délicieux drama romantique, et Artémis faisait pour la troisième fois semblant de vomir en écoutant son babillage. Hestia se tenait gentiment à côté de la flamme centrale, Athéna à côté d'elle et les deux avec un sourire entendu sur le visage. Arès et Dyonisos râlaient encore sur le sujet des épreuves en soutenant qu'un bon duel à mort ou un concours de shots auraient quand même été des épreuves bien plus intéressantes. Quant à Hadès, qui avait exceptionnellement été convié, il discutait tranquillement avec Héphaïstos du type d'arme le plus adapté pour le démembrement de zombies, les deux étant complètement désintéressés par le sujet principal de la soirée.

\- De toute façon je ne leur donne pas dix ans avant de retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lança Zeus pour calmer sa reine. Pas la peine de s'en faire.

Héra haussa un sourcil circonspect, puis un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres et une aura bien connue se dégagea de la reine de l'Olympe, forçant progressivement tous les autres dieux à observer le couple royal.

\- Dix ans ?

Se rendant compte de son erreur en donnant une durée précise, Zeus tenta de rebrousser chemin, mais Hermès choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans la danse et ruiner définitivement toute possibilité de retour en arrière.

\- Zeus dit moins de dix ans ! Moi je dit moins de cinq ! Annoncez vos paris, les gars !

Et cinq minutes plus tard, la mêlée était devenue générale.

* * *

Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que ce serait si facile, pas vrai ? *rire diabolique* Rassurez-vous, il reste encore quelques chapitres avant que cette histoire soit complètement achevée. En attendant... review ? *puppy eyes*

Plein de fondants au chocolat pour vous !


	18. 18 - Dix ans plus tard

Miou tout le monde !

Autant rester dans l'actualité, voici mes propres conseils contre le coronavirus : lavez-vous les mains (et le reste, l'hygiène c'est important), évitez de paniquer pour rien, et ma botte secrète... cloitrez-vous dans votre chambre avec du chocolat et des fanfics en prétendant hiberner jusqu'à ce que le virus disparaisse !

Disclaimer : Errrr... nope, toujours pas moi la proprio d'Hetalia.

* * *

Les années passèrent lentement. Héraklès continua à revenir de temps en temps à la boutique de livres sur le territoire de Sadiq. Le mage avait repris ses expériences sur la magie et d'autres domaines, soutenu par Gupta qui était entre-temps redevenu son amant régulier. Les dieux qui avaient parié sur les durées les plus courtes commencèrent à paniquer avant de perdre en râlant.

-oOo-

Un peu plus de dix ans après cette aventure, Sadiq se tenait sur le balcon de sa chambre pour profiter d'une légère brise nocturne. Accoudé à la rambarde et uniquement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement et de son masque, il semblait préoccupé et perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien ?

Gupta se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte fenêtre, à quelques mètres de l'ottoman. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se rhabiller. Aucune lampe n'avait été allumée dans la chambre et seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la scène. Le mage mit une ou deux secondes à lui répondre, sans se retourner.

\- Une impression, rien de plus. Tu peux retourner te coucher.

\- Je n'ai pas encore sommeil...

L'égyptien avait lancé sa dernière phrase avec un sourire aguicheur. Sadiq se retourna finalement en posant ses mains sur la rambarde, son bassin légèrement appuyé sur l'ouvrage de pierre. Ni l'attitude lascive de son amant ni sa nudité ne purent briser son impassibilité, renforcée par son masque. Il laissa passer ainsi quelques instants, puis répondit d'un ton très calme.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir.

Et il se retourna tranquillement pour recommencer à scruter l'horizon et les étoiles. Vexé et intrigué, l'égyptien se rapprocha de son amant jusqu'à se glisser derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, malgré la différence de carrure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu as la tête ailleurs pendant nos expériences, tu dis non à un deuxième round au lit...

L'ottoman n'avait pas bronché. Avec un soupir, Gupta se décala pour pouvoir observer son visage et essayer de décrypter son expression malgré l'accessoire.

\- Tu sais que s'il y a un problème, tu peux m'en parler ? ajouta-t-il.

En parlant, il avait glissé une main sur le bras du mage. Celui-ci tourna finalement la tête vers lui, mais sa voix resta sérieuse.

\- Va te coucher.

Un sourire peu convaincu se peignit sur le visage de l'égyptien, mais il finit par s'éloigner.

\- N'oublie pas que tu peux compter sur moi, d'accord ? Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Et il alla s'allonger dans les draps dont la température avait baissé, dispensant désormais une fraicheur bien agréable. La lumière de la lune entrait toutefois en plein par la porte fenêtre ouverte et Gupta doutait de pouvoir s'endormir immédiatement dans ces conditions. D'autant plus que l'ombre de Sadiq se découpait nettement au milieu de la pièce.

Soudain, celle-ci bougea. Une main monta jusqu'à la tête, et en redescendit après en arrachant un hoquet de stupeur à l'égyptien. L'ombre d'un masque se détachait sans que le moindre doute soit permis. Immédiatement, Gupta tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, enfila en vitesse un sous-vêtement qui trainait, et se rendit une nouvelle fois sur le balcon.

\- Sadiq...

Le mage lui tournait toujours le dos, et sursauta légèrement avant de dissimuler le masque à la vision de son amant.

\- J'ai vu ton ombre l'enlever. Est-ce que... je peux te voir ?

L'ottoman se tourna avec lenteur et Gupta soupira de déception en voyant qu'il avait remis l'accessoire.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses encore de l'enlever en ma présence ?

Le mage ne répondit pas, mais son silence était assez clair. Son amant sembla en prendre son parti et sourit.

\- De toute façon, personne n'a jamais eu le droit de te voir sans, pas vrai ?

Un éclair de malaise fusa sur la partie visible du visage de l'ottoman, et même s'il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, Gupta avait remarqué le brusque changement. Il retint de justesse un rire nerveux en répétant la fin de sa phrase.

\- Pas vrai ?

Les deux mains appuyées sur la rambarde et son corps entier baigné par la lumière de l'astre nocturne, Sadiq était à tomber. Mais pour une fois, son amant avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

\- Sadiq, réponds à ma question.

\- Héraklès en a fait une condition pour coucher avec moi, lâcha finalement le mage.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

\- J'avais vraiment envie de lui, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Et moi alors ?

L'ottoman pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien le rapport.

\- Tu n'as pas assez envie de moi pour l'enlever ? précisa l'égyptien.

\- Tu as toujours eu envie de moi, tu ne m'as jamais résisté. Et sans vouloir t'offenser, tu ne me fais pas vraiment le même effet que lui.

Gupta se figea. Son esprit resta bloqué quelques instants, incapable de choisir quelle attitude adopter entre un chagrin assumé et une colère froide. Ce fut la dernière qui prit finalement le dessus.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Héraklès te déteste, ne comprend rien à la magie et ne t'a jamais soutenu, mais tu préfères son cul au mien ?

Sadiq passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu le prendrais comme ça. Gupta, tu es un assistant efficace et tu te défends bien au lit, mais j'ai toujours été très clair sur le type de relation qui pourrait exister entre nous. Je ne tolèrerai pas de jalousie mal placée.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas retourner le voir ? Je suis le seul qui peut te comprendre vraiment ! Héraklès ne pourra jamais t'offrir ce dont tu as besoin !

\- Si j'avais la certitude qu'il me dirait oui, ça fait longtemps que je serais retourné le voir, répliqua calmement Sadiq.

\- Pardon ?

Les yeux de l'égyptien lançaient des éclairs de folie furieuse. Sadiq les vit et poussa un long soupir blasé avant de répondre.

\- Gupta, pour moi, la seule chose intéressante dans une relation, c'est l'aspect charnel.

\- Et je ne te suffis pas ? Tu n'éprouves pas de plaisir avec moi au lit ?

\- Si, évidemment.

Son amant se radoucit immédiatement, même s'il semblait toujours méfiant. En voyant l'étincelle de colère qui brillait encore dans ses yeux, Sadiq jugea plus prudent de ne pas préciser que sa réponse ne s'appliquait qu'à la deuxième question posée. Et qu'il se contenterait volontiers d'Héraklès s'il en avait la possibilité.

\- Alors... je peux voir sous ton masque ?

\- Non.

\- Mais...

\- Non.

Devant l'air décidé de Sadiq, l'égyptien finit par céder, et reporta la conversation sur un autre sujet.

\- Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire ce qui te préoccupe ?

Silence.

\- J'ai la sensation que mes pouvoirs diminuent de nouveau, déclara finalement le mage. Mais ce n'est sans doute qu'une impression.

\- Tes pouvoirs recommencent à diminuer ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

\- Pour l'instant je n'en suis pas certain. Je t'en parlerai davantage si j'estime que c'est nécessaire. Maintenant va dormir, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Seul.

Gupta comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre option que d'accepter ce double refus pour la nuit et retourna dans sa propre chambre, selon la demande implicite de l'ottoman.

Une fois l'égyptien sorti, le mage se retourna vers le splendide paysage sans vraiment le voir. Pour magnifique qu'était le tableau du bleu éthéré des dunes sous la lune, des constellations illuminant le ciel et des découpes d'ombres sur le sable au-delà des jardins de son palais, il n'avait pas la tête à le contempler. Il resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un long soupir lui échappe.

\- Quelle nuit sublime, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ottoman sursauta et se mit immédiatement en position de défense, ne réussissant qu'à faire rire la femme sublime qui était apparue à côté de lui. Et le mot était faible. De la pointe de ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés à ses longues jambes fines en passant par sa poitrine, Sadiq ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais rencontré une femme aussi belle. Elle portait une robe plissée blanche qui s'ouvrait sur le devant pour dévoiler ses jambes, et son décolleté aurait fait loucher n'importe qui. Mais plus que tout le reste, ce fut son visage, si radieux et inhumainement magnifique, qui fit que Sadiq sut instinctivement à qui il avait affaire.

\- Aphrodite ?

\- Tout juste, mon chaton.

Le mage était tellement subjugué qu'il ne songea même pas à relever le surnom ridicule.

\- Vous...

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? traduisit-elle en le voyant incapable de finir.

Le mage hocha la tête.

\- Et bien déjà, je suis la déesse de la beauté, donc je suis partout où la beauté se trouve, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil appuyé. Mais surtout, je suis la déesse de l'amour... Sauf quand mon fils s'en charge pour me permettre d'avoir un peu de temps libre, évidemment.

\- Et... pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir ?

Réussir à formuler une phrase complète sans bafouiller lui avait demandé toute sa concentration.

\- Et bien, je suis très vexée de ne pas avoir été demandée lors de votre petite aventure il y a dix ans.

\- Je...

\- Mais comme c'est Héléna qui avait fermé cette boîte et qu'elle m'en voulait encore pour ce petit épisode avec Rome, j'ai décidé de passer l'éponge en ce qui vous concerne.

\- Merci, mais...

\- Je t'en prie, mon chou. Par contre, reprit-elle, ce que je ne suis absolument, mais alors ab-so-lu-ment pas prête à excuser, c'est ton comportement.

\- Pardon ?

Des phrases d'un mot étaient encore à la portée de Sadiq, dans la mesure où il craignait que la déesse se vexe s'il avait l'audace de regarder ailleurs.

\- Enfin, je suis une des grandes divinités de l'amour, et regarde-toi ! Tu avais réussi à séduire mon représentant, mais tu t'es volontairement aveuglé sur tes sentiments, ce qui était d'ailleurs terriblement romantique quand j'y repense, mais depuis tu n'as pas avancé d'un pouce et même si j'adoooore les grandes histoires d'amour tragiques, je serais très très mécontente qu'Héraklès n'ait pas droit à une belle histoire d'amour qui finit bien, tu comprends ?

Elle avait tout débité d'un trait, ce qui s'était avéré être très compliqué à suivre pour l'ottoman. En voyant son air un peu perdu, elle se reprit et simplifia.

\- Bref, je veux que tu ailles arranger les choses avec le chouchou d'Héra.

\- Mais...

\- Si tu as peur de faire mal à ton amant actuel, je te rassure, les coeurs brisés se soignent très bien la plupart du temps. Enfin sauf quand ça dégénère, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas la question.

\- Mais...

\- Et puis Héraklès a vraiment besoin de se trouver quelqu'un et d'avoir une relation amoureuse, d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, c'est presque le seul point sur lequel Héra et moi on arrive à s'entendre ces dernières années.

\- Mais...

\- Et puis j'ai demandé son avis à Zeus et il est d'accord avec moi, ce sort dans ton masque fausse absolument toutes nos prévisions, donc mon intervention est parfaitement justifiée.

Sadiq avait subi chaque tirade plutôt qu'écoutée, mais une information retint particulièrement son attention.

\- Un sort dans mon masque ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas censée le présenter aussi brusquement, se rappela-t-elle soudainement. Oh, peu importe après tout, l'important c'est que tu sois au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire désarmant et renvoya ses cheveux derrière sa nuque, faisant ainsi voler un parfum capiteux tout autour d'elle.

\- Quel sort ?

\- Et bien quelqu'un, je ne dirai pas de nom évidemment, a placé dans ton masque un enchantement qui exacerbe tout sortilège lié à cet accessoire. Evidemment, ça ne se remarque pas pour des trucs aussi idiots que le perdre ou le nettoyer, mais pour d'autres choses...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens mais eut un regard appuyé parfaitement clair.

\- Ce sont pratiquement les deux seuls sortilèges que j'ai intégré à mon masque pendant cette dernière décennie, s'étonna le mage.

\- Oh vraiment ? C'est amusant, d'après Hadès, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que lui a raconté le miroir d'eau. Tu sais, après cette charmante épreuve qui consiste à accepter ce qui compte le plus pour toi...

\- Je n'ai pas lancé de sort à ce moment-là, fit le mage après un instant de réflexion.

\- Mon canard, je t'ai dit que cet enchantement jeté à ton insu exacerbait tous les sorts qui concernent ce masque. Donc si tu as pensé très fort à, disons, reléguer une certaine pensée au fond de ton esprit...

Sadiq réfléchit profondément après s'être forcé à ignorer un énième surnom ridicule. Il se força à fermer les yeux quelques instants pour ne pas être distrait par la déesse qui lui faisait face avec un sourire ravageur, et ne les rouvrit pas en répondant.

\- Vous pensez que les choses ne bougent pas entre Héraklès et moi parce que quelqu'un a lancé un sort dans mon masque, et que ce sort m'empêche purement et simplement de réfléchir à ce sujet à cause d'une pensée que j'ai décidé de reléguer au second plan pendant quelques heures.

Aphrodite lui lança un sourire éblouissant et frappa dans ses mains, image même du ravissement.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu l'aies compris ! Et je vais même te faciliter la tâche.

\- Pardon ?

Sans écouter ses protestations, la déesse claqua des doigts. Pendant une seconde, rien ne se passa, puis dix ans de réflexions inachevées se libérèrent d'un coup dans l'esprit du mage.

Sous la violence du choc et l'incapacité de gérer les pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans son cerveau, Sadiq dut se tenir à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber et retira prestement son masque pour prendre son front dans sa main en grimaçant, un grognement douloureux passant ses lèvres.

\- Oups, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort.

Aphrodite se pencha davantage et observa le visage de l'ottoman, qui grimaçait en essayant de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Un sourire appréciateur illumina ses lèvres en constatant que le futur chéri de son représentant était définitivement canon.

\- Allons, arrête de faire des grimaces, fit-elle sans cesser de sourire. Héraklès était bien plus calme lorsqu'il a dû admettre qu'il était amoureux de toi, et pourtant il était sous l'emprise du thé de vérité de Perséphone !

Elle frissonna rien qu'à la mention du breuvage, divers souvenirs désagréables lui revenant en tête. Toute à sa mémoire, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Sadiq s'était immobilisé. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il l'observait sans l'admirer mais avec un air abasourdi, elle failli se vexer avant de se rappeler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Oups, ça non plus je n'étais pas censée te l'annoncer... oublie, tu veux ?

Et Aphrodite papillonna des yeux pendant une ou deux secondes. La technique fut malheureusement inefficace, et elle s'en rendit rapidement compte. De son côté, Sadiq parvenait difficilement à ordonner ses pensées et refusait temporairement de s'arrêter sur ses propres sentiments. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait bien entendu.

\- Héraklès est quoi ?

\- Oh, mon chaton en sucre, ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ! Il t'a forcément donné des indices pour le comprendre après être sorti des enfers.

Sadiq repensa immédiatement à la façon étrange qu'Héraklès avait eu de l'embrasser. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point il s'en rappelait bien, tout comme de la chaleur et la sensation qui avaient parcouru son corps à ce moment-là. En face de lui, Aphrodite se mit à jubiler.

\- Ouiiiiiii c'est exactement ça !

\- Je...

\- Oh mon chéri, je suis tellement heureuse ! J'avais peur qu'il te faille encore un temps fou pour admettre tes sentiments !

\- Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour...

L'attitude de la déesse changea du tout au tout. Son sourire, toujours sublime, devint toutefois teinté d'une joie machiavélique, et une étrange lueur se mit à briller dans son regard. Elle obligea le mage à la regarder dans les yeux en prenant son menton dans ses doigts fins, et commença à parler.

\- Je reconnais un amoureux au premier coup d'oeil.

\- Mais...

\- Chut. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure, mais tu avais un sourire terriblement niais scotché sur le visage.

L'ottoman n'eut même pas le temps de nier que la déesse relâchait son emprise pour enchainer.

\- Tu aimes parler avec lui, tu aimes l'esprit de compétition qu'il y a entre vous, vous vous êtes mutuellement sauvé la vie et tu as été prêt à renoncer à tes pouvoirs pour le garder auprès de toi. Et je ne parle même pas de l'attirance physique. Crois-moi, tu es amoureux.

\- Je lui ai proposé un accord qui...

Un regard réprobateur le coupa dans son élan et Aphrodite poursuivit.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu prennes enfin un risque ?

\- Mais les couples finissent toujours par...

\- Evidemment que tous les couples passent par des phases difficiles, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est le cas chez les mortels, chez les nations et même chez les dieux. Mais crois-moi, ça en vaut largement la peine.

\- Je...

\- Tu t'es empêché d'être heureux bien assez longtemps. Donne-toi une chance.

\- Et si...

\- Pas de "et si" qui tienne. Va le voir et avoue-lui tes sentiments.

\- Il va me mettre une baffe.

La déesse pouffa, et son sourire se fit plus doux.

\- C'est possible, mais il te laissera parler avant. Ou après. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Comprenant qu'il était coincé, Sadiq rendit les armes et baissa les yeux avant de remettre son masque.

\- J'essaierai de m'organiser pour aller le voir dans la semaine.

\- Oh mais je crois que tu as mal compris mon message, mon poussin. Quand je te dis d'aller le voir, je veux dire maintenant.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Je t'accorde quelques minutes pour t'habiller si tu y tiens, même si tu es bien plus à ton avantage dans cette tenue...

La déesse de la beauté et de l'amour accompagna sa phrase d'un reluquage en règle du mage, toujours uniquement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement.

\- Même en Grèce, c'est le milieu de la nuit !

\- Et alors ? L'amour n'attend pas !

Et pour appuyer ses dire, elle claqua de nouveau des doigts. Sadiq se retrouva aussitôt habillé, et Aphrodite le regardait avec l'air de dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui pour obéir. Alors qu'il se résignait à lancer son sort, elle sembla se souvenir d'un petit détail et lui signala l'adresse exacte d'Héraklès pour qu'il n'ait pas à chercher trop longtemps.

Lorsqu'il disparut, la déesse eut un sourire attendri et battit des mains une ou deux fois, très fière d'elle-même et du couple qu'elle venait de réunir. Sans se retourner, elle s'adressa à la personne qui se tenait cachée dans l'ombre.

\- Ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre, tu sais. N'essaie pas de te mettre entre eux, tu ne réussiras qu'à perdre leur amitié. Et puis l'amour vient toujours à qui sait l'attendre, alors ne désespère pas !

Et elle disparut à son tour, son rire résonnant quelques instants dans la nuit même après son départ.

Héraklès dormait paisiblement chez lui, quand une légère lumière réveilla quelques-uns de ses chats. Quand bien même la nation grecque possédait un lit aux dimensions gigantesques, tendu de draps du même bleu que son drapeau, ses innombrables félins avaient la fâcheuse tendance d'en occuper la majeure partie. Par conséquent, si un seul d'entre eux venait à bouger ou s'éveiller, les autres avaient tendance à suivre. Cette fois ne fit pas exception, et les miaulements finirent par réveiller Kida, qui finit par aller lécher le nez de son humain en comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les yeux embrumés, la nation grecque s'assit sur son lit en tenant son félin adoré à bout de bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma belle ?

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Le grec bâilla un bon coup, s'étira et signala qu'il arrivait. Ses chats dormant sur la plupart de ses vêtements, il se résolut à n'enfiler que le strict nécessaire. Il étouffa un nouveau bâillement en arrivant au niveau de l'entrée, puis ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa.

\- Sadiq ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

Incrédule malgré le brouillard ensommeillé dans lequel il flottait, Héraklès ouvrit plus largement sa porte et indiqua un fauteuil sur lequel – évènement exceptionnel – aucun chat ne dormait. Mal à l'aise, le mage s'installa et observa le grec s'asseoir en face de lui sans prendre la peine de se couvrir davantage. Le salon était une grande pièce uniquement éclairée par la lueur diaphane de la lune, et celle-ci mettait en valeur les diverses nuances de bleu et de blanc des murs et des décorations. Même les étagères en bois surchargées de livres étaient peintes en bleu. D'une certaine façon, la pièce semblait plongée sous l'eau.

\- Que me vaut une visite au beau milieu de la nuit après dix ans sans nouvelles ? commença Héraklès.

Le chat à côté de lui avait déjà commencé à ronronner et l'ottoman se douta qu'il n'avait sans doute pas énormément de temps à disposition avant que son ex-allié se rendorme.

\- Aphrodite m'a rendu visite.

\- Aphrodite ? releva le grec.

\- Elle-même. Et elle m'a plus ou moins forcé à venir te voir.

\- Comme c'est intéressant.

L'attitude de la nation grecque tendait plutôt à prouver qu'il trouvait cette information tout sauf intéressante, mais une petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux démontrait qu'il était désormais parfaitement réveillé et attentif.

\- Je ne savais pas que Perséphone t'avait fait subir un interrogatoire avec potion de vérité.

Le grec haussa les épaules et resta sans répondre, l'air de dire qu'il s'agissait du passé et qu'il s'en était largement remis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait savoir au point de te faire boire ça ?

\- Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je réponde à une question pareille à cette heure, après dix ans de silence radio ?

Le mage se tut pendant quelques secondes, puis enleva son masque et le posa sur une petite table adjacente.

\- C'est juste.

Il se renversa dans son fauteuil, puis observa lentement le corps de celui qui lui faisait face, et s'attarda légèrement plus que nécessaire sur certaines parties. Héraklès était définitivement trop bien fichu pour rester célibataire, et le mage sentait déjà une chaleur familière enflammer son propre corps. Il remonta finalement et s'arrêta sur les yeux vert sombre qui le scrutaient avec ironie.

\- Tu as fini ? demanda le grec.

Sadiq planta ses prunelles mordorées dans celles de son ex-allié, et s'installa encore plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Aphrodite m'a rapporté que tu avais été forcé de faire une certaine confession à Perséphone sous l'effet de son thé de vérité.

La main qui caressait le félin se crispa brusquement et s'immobilisa. Le regard d'Héraklès se durcit, puis se détendit tout aussi vite. S'il s'agissait d'une guerre d'informations...

\- J'imagine que si tu es ici, c'est que le sort dans ton masque a été annulé.

Ce fut au tour de Sadiq de se crisper.

\- Tu avais connaissance de ce fait ?

\- Je sais qui l'a jeté, répondit le grec. Je suis tombé par accident sur des papiers qui en parlaient. Je sais aussi ce que ça devait bloquer.

\- Et alors que tu le savais, tu n'as rien fait pendant dix ans ?

\- Tu n'avais pas ton masque quand je t'ai embrassé, répondit simplement Héraklès. Mais tes intentions étaient exactement les mêmes. J'en ai déduit que toute intervention de ma part aurait été une perte de temps. Surtout qu'avec tes pouvoirs qui recommencent à diminuer, ajouta-t-il, tu devais avoir d'autres préoccupations.

Un silence glacial s'installa dans la pièce.

\- J'espère que tu as une excellente explication pour être au courant de ce dernier... détail, déclara Sadiq.

Sans un mot, Héraklès se leva et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison. Tourné vers l'entrée, le mage ne chercha pas à le suivre. Le grec revint quelques minutes plus tard, une petite boîte dans les mains. Sadiq déglutit en reconnaissant ce qu'il avait en vain essayé d'ouvrir pendant des mois avant qu'Héraklès ne lui apporte son aide.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? demanda-t-il toutefois.

\- Tu n'as pas lu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de celle que tu as ouverte, pas vrai ?

\- Les deux parchemins étaient pratiquement illisibles.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Sous le regard sidéré de Sadiq, le grec ouvrit la boîte sans la moindre difficulté.

\- Ma mère avait créé deux boîtes de cette sorte pour protéger son sort. L'une d'entre elle contenait celui qui faisait diminuer tes pouvoirs, et l'autre un sort qui retenait la quantité de magie emmagasinée et la date à laquelle les deux sorts devaient s'activer.

\- Je n'ai donc détruit que la deuxième.

Héraklès acquiesça.

\- Pour être honnête, j'avais plus ou moins oublié l'existence de cette boite jusqu'à notre... aventure. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que devient l'énergie magique qui t'es volée maintenant qu'il n'y a plus l'autre sort pour la contenir.

\- Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. J'aimerais plutôt savoir comment cette boîte-là est arrivée entre tes mains.

\- Elle en avait fait sceller une par les dieux et l'avait confiée à mon père. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à savoir comment elle s'est retrouvée en ta possession. J'ai récupéré l'autre lorsqu'elle est morte, avec un carnet qui expliquait ce que c'était et comment m'en servir. Elle s'était arrangée pour que seule elle ou un membre direct de sa famille puisse l'ouvrir.

Le mage ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient, mais il restait toujours des questions sans réponses.

\- J'aimerais quand même comprendre quelque chose.

\- Alors ça, c'est inédit.

\- Pour quelle raison ta mère a-t-elle bien pu vouloir lancer une malédiction pour m'affaiblir, mais qui ne s'activerait qu'après plusieurs siècles ?

Héraklès le regarda comme si son ancien adversaire était devenu stupide, et se désigna lui-même du doigt.

\- Lorsqu'elle a disparu, tu gagnais en puissance depuis un bon moment. Elle a voulu s'assurer que je serais en sécurité quand elle ne serait plus là pour me protéger. Elle a simplement mal calculé la date de sa propre disparition.

L'argument était parfaitement logique, Héléna étant à l'époque notoirement connue pour s'inquiéter facilement pour les êtres qui lui étaient chers. La tension retomba progressivement dans la pièce, et Kida vint d'autorité s'asseoir sur les genoux du mage, où elle commença à faire sa toilette.

Sadiq prit le parti de l'ignorer, et désigna du regard la boîte qu'Héraklès tenait toujours.

\- Quelles sont tes conditions ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suppose que si tu me racontes tout ça, c'est parce que tu es prêt à me la laisser. D'où ma question, quelles sont tes conditions ?

Héraklès sourit, récupéra les deux parchemins à l'intérieur de l'objet et les tendit au mage avant de se rasseoir.

\- Pas de condition.

L'ottoman haussa les sourcils, surpris par la réaction du grec.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Je me vois mal exiger quelque chose de la personne dont je suis stupidement tombé amoureux.

Les lèvres du mage s'entrouvrirent légèrement, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration, encore moins dans un contexte pareil et au dépourvu. Visiblement, Héraklès s'était douté qu'Aphrodite l'avait déjà informé de ses sentiments. Mais la nation orientale n'était pas dupe pour autant. Sous l'apparent détachement, Héraklès était tendu et clairement sur la défensive, la contraction de sa mâchoire et la tension de ses muscles le prouvaient aisément pour qui le connaissait assez.

\- Si tes pouvoirs comptent autant pour toi, récupères-les, poursuivit le grec. J'ai déjà un contrat signé qui me garantit que tu ne t'en prendras pas à mon territoire et mon peuple pour un bon moment, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

Sadiq réfléchit moins de deux secondes avant avant de répondre, les parchemins en main et un sourire étrange sur le visage.

\- Dommage. J'étais ouvert à d'autres types de négociations.

\- À savoir ?

\- Je remets en jeu ma proposition de relation.

\- Je décline toujours.

\- Avec quelques modifications.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Sur les genoux de Sadiq, Kida avait fini sa toilette et observait désormais les deux humains échanger les répliques comme un match de ping-pong.

\- Rester dormir une fois qu'on a fini de faire l'amour. Râler parce que tu as trop de chats. Discuter philosophie de temps en temps. Se disputer sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables parce qu'on n'est jamais d'accord. Aller passer des vacances juste tous les deux, mais sans dieux ou épreuves mortelles. Partager des moments intimes sans sous-entendu sexuel. Ce genre de choses.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me proposer une relation de couple basée sur quelque chose de plus que du sexe ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

Malgré les piques et les regards ironiques, les deux nations étaient sérieuses.

\- J'accepte ta proposition. Si tu retires ce que tu as dit sur mes chats.

L'ottoman leva les yeux au ciel, et Kida en profita pour sauter de ses genoux avant de s'étirer sur le tapis.

\- Bien. Je m'engage à râler régulièrement sur le fait qu'il y a beaucoup de chats chez toi, et donc à essayer de te faire venir chez moi aussi souvent que possible pour être tranquille.

Héraklès laissa un demi-sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. La formulation était déjà nettement plus acceptable que sous-entendre que l'on pouvait avoir trop de chats.

\- Tu as conscience que ce contrat va être particulièrement compliqué à rédiger ?

\- Parfaitement, répondit Sadiq en se levant. Je suggère donc que tu viennes quelques semaines chez moi pour qu'on ne perde pas de temps.

En parlant, le mage s'était approché du grec et avait achevé sa phrase en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

\- Et puis... il y a dix ans, je suis resté sur ma faim après notre petite discussion dans la tente.

\- Et tu aimerais finir ce qu'on avait commencé, c'est ça ?

Les deux nations arboraient un sourire entendu, et glissèrent leurs bras l'un autour de l'autre avec douceur, mais sans la moindre gêne ou hésitation. Ils prirent le temps de se regarder longuement avant de finalement approcher leurs visages et de joindre leurs lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, l'un comme l'autre avait l'impression d'enfin ressentir ce dont ils avaient eu tant besoin. Au bout d'une ou deux respirations cependant, ils commencèrent à sentir monter un besoin plus physique, plus impérieux et plus explosif. Sadiq mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Héraklès, lui demandant implicitement l'accès à plus. Le grec le lui accorda avec un plaisir non dissimulé, et alla immédiatement taquiner la langue du mage avec la sienne.

En même temps qu'il tenait enfin l'objet de ses fantasmes contre lui, Sadiq avait entrepris d'ôter les vêtements trop encombrants que lui avait imposé la déesse, aidé par Héraklès. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent que quelques brefs instants pour enlever la tunique de l'ottoman, obligeant les deux à se dévisager, les yeux brûlants et le souffle court. Il n'y avait presque plus rien pour faire obstacle à leur passion, et Sadiq choisit de s'installer à genoux sur le fauteuil, juste au-dessus du grec, pour reprendre à la fois les caresses et leur baiser. Ses mains glissaient le long des muscles dessinés sur le corps d'athlète, effleurant avec délice le torse qui était à sa portée.

Héraklès n'était pas en reste et profitait également de la silhouette magnifiquement sculptée de son amant, se délectant de chaque frisson qu'il provoquait ou ressentait. Ses mains frôlaient la peau hâlée dans des gestes experts, s'arrêtant parfois plus longuement sur les pectoraux ou les hanches. D'un accord tacite, aucun des deux n'avait encore touché au sexe de l'autre, faisant monter leur désir à tous les deux à son paroxysme avant de céder à l'envie qui grondait au plus profond d'eux.

Alors qu'il dirigeait enfin sa main sous le tissu déformé par l'érection du grec, Sadiq eut l'impression de percevoir un flash lumineux. Son esprit enfiévré par la chaleur de l'instant n'y accorda cependant qu'une attention infime, car Héraklès avait à son tour entrepris de passer à l'étape supérieure en glissant une de ses mains derrière ses fesses.

\- Je dérange peut-être ?

Les deux nations se figèrent instantanément. La voix avait raisonné depuis la porte, chargée d'ironie et de colère.

* * *

Et encore une séance physique interrompue pour le bien du scénario... désolée ?

Plein de muffins pour vous !


	19. 19 - Confrontation

Miou tout le monde !

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews et d'être un peu à la ramasse aujourd'hui, mais j'ai eu un déménagement cette semaine pour rentrer chez ma chère nation française (rapatriement à cause du coronavirus, je vous passe les détails mais c'était un gros bordel et ça m'a complètement vidée de mon énergie)

Disclaimer : Hetalia, Himaruya, vous connaissez la musique

* * *

Le visage toujours tourné vers Héraklès, son visage dissimulé aux yeux du visiteur imprévu, Sadiq répondit le premier, passablement agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Gupta ?

L'égyptien referma la porte derrière lui, et appuya son dos contre le bois, bras croisés sur la poitrine et un air sombre sur ses traits.

\- Oh, j'ai simplement été réveillé en pleine nuit par un bruit de tromperie et de trahison, alors je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici.

D'un geste, Sadiq rappela son masque et le remit en place avant de s'éloigner à regret d'Héraklès. Il prit néanmoins le temps de caresser le visage du grec avant de se retourner pour faire face à son assistant et ancien amant.

\- Il est temps que tu arrêtes ce petit jeu.

\- Un jeu ? hoqueta Gupta, dont les yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Un jeu !? Mais ça n'a jamais été un jeu pour moi, tu en as conscience ?

\- Peu importe ce que tu as pensé que c'était, le coupa le mage.

Toujours assis dans son fauteuil, Héraklès observait sans un mot l'atmosphère électrique qui s'était créée dans son salon, faisant fuir presque tous les chats vers les autres pièces de la maison.

\- Alors toutes les nuits qu'on a partagées, toutes les heures qu'on a passées à étudier et partager nos passions et notre savoir, ça ne signifie rien pour toi ? lança l'égyptien dont la voix s'était refroidie.

\- C'était de bons moments, et rien de plus, répondit Sadiq sur le même ton glacial. Il me semblait avoir toujours été très clair sur ce point. Je ne ressens rien pour toi.

\- Comment... comment oses-tu me dire une chose pareille !? C'est moi qui comprend la magie et les sciences, moi qui sait ce que tu préfères au lit, moi qui ferai tout pour toi !

Gupta fulminait de colère, les poings désormais serrés contre ses jambes, et semblait faire un effort monumental pour ne pas hurler.

\- Lui, cracha l'égyptien en désignant Héraklès, lui, il te déteste, t'a toujours méprisé, il ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi ni à ce que tu aimes, mais tu es prêt à me laisser tomber pour l'avoir !?

\- Maintenant, ça suffit, trancha Sadiq. Ma relation avec Héraklès ne regarde que lui et moi.

\- Merci de m'inclure, ironisa le grec en se levant à son tour.

Un claquement de doigt du mage oriental retentit, et les deux nations se retrouvèrent un peu plus décemment vêtues. Ce qui provoqua un ricanement de la troisième.

\- Parce que vous pensez vraiment qu'il y a besoin de protéger votre pudeur devant moi ?

Héraklès sentit que les deux étaient à un rien de se lancer dans un duel magique au beau milieu de son salon. Il se plaça donc à côté de Sadiq, de façon à être en face de l'égyptien, pour pouvoir lui parler en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Gupta, je comprends que ta relation avec Sadiq n'ait pas tourné comme tu le souhaitais, mais s'énerver n'y changera rien, et je suis certain que tu en as conscience. Le chemin de la colère ne te mènera qu'à davantage de souffrances, il faut que tu arrives à accepter que tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer et que parfois, tout donner ne suffit pas. Tu es mon ami d'enfance, et je souhaite ton bonheur au même titre que celui de...

\- Epargne-moi ton numéro de philosophe du dimanche, coupa le plus jeune d'un ton glacial. Tu as cessé d'être mon ami le jour où tu as volé l'homme de ma vie. Si tu n'étais pas réapparu dans nos vies, tout serait parfait aujourd'hui.

\- Parfait ? releva Sadiq avec une douceur assassine. Tu as été jusqu'à enchanter mon masque à mon insu pour m'empêcher de penser à un autre homme, et tu t'imagines que tout serait parfait sans Héraklès ?

L'ottoman était devenu dangereusement calme, alors que son ancien amant laissait échapper un rire un peu trop nerveux pour être spontané.

\- Enchanter ton masque ? s'esclaffa l'égyptien. Et à ton insu, en plus ? Laisse-moi deviner, c'est un dieu grec ou Grèce lui-même qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Je suis certain que mon masque a été enchanté sans que je le sache, et il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans mon entourage qui a eu à la fois la possibilité et l'intérêt de le faire. Tu savais que je voudrais repousser la question de mes sentiments pour Héraklès pendant ce voyage.

Gupta sentit sa mâchoire se serrer, mais ne répondit rien. Sadiq en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Tu avais raison sur ce point d'ailleurs, et ça m'a coûté dix ans d'attente inutile. Dix années que je compte bien rattraper.

En parlant, il caressa doucement le bras d'Héraklès, qui lui adressa un regard légèrement interrogateur. Lorsque le mage reporta un instant son attention sur son ancien amant, celui-ci avait pâli. Sans s'en préoccuper, il se tourna entièrement vers le grec et prit ses mains dans les siennes avec tendresse.

\- Il est encore un peu tôt pour que je puisse sincèrement affirmer quels sentiments j'éprouve pour toi. Mais je sais qu'il y a plus que de l'attirance physique, plus qu'une envie de compétition pour qui sera au-dessus, et plus que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne. Pour tout cela... je suis prêt à essayer une relation de couple classique avec toi.

Avant même qu'Héraklès puisse prononcer un mot, les mains de Gupta s'illuminèrent d'une lumière dorée agressive.

\- Non ! Hors de question ! C'est à MOI que tu devais dire ça, pas à lui !

Des larmes rageuses coulaient sur les joues de l'égyptien, symboles de la douleur qui enserrait son coeur. Il avait tout sacrifié pour Sadiq. Son rôle de nation dans son propre pays, ses aspirations sentimentales, sa fierté. Il lui avait donné son corps et ses connaissances, il lui avait voué son amour et ses pouvoirs. Pendant des années, il avait attendu le moment où son maître et amant lui ouvrirait enfin son coeur. En vain.

Et Héraklès n'avait eu besoin que de quelques jours pour trouver un chemin jusqu'à ses sentiments, brisant des barrière que lui-même avait mis des années à franchir.

Il ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Sadiq. Pas au profit de ce type qui ne savait rien de lui.

Si Héraklès n'était pas revenu, Sadiq aurait fini par être à lui. Alors il suffisait qu'Héraklès disparaisse pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

C'est avec cette certitude absolue que Gupta lança son sort.

Sadiq comprit de quel sortilège il s'agissait avec un infime instant de retard, et sut aussitôt qu'Héraklès ne pourrait pas plus l'éviter que lui n'aurait le temps de créer un bouclier suffisant. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il s'interposa entre le sort et le grec en activant une barrière magique qu'il savait trop faible d'avance.

Un rayon doré éblouissant illumina la pièce durant une poignée de secondes, aveuglant tous ceux qui étaient présents.

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Sadiq était toujours debout, les bras croisés devant son visage dans un signe de protection utilisé depuis des millénaires. Incrédule, Héraklès ne voyait que le dos de son ancien ennemi, qui s'était précipité devant lui pour lui éviter un sort probablement mortel.

En face de lui, Gupta était tremblant, autant de fatigue après avoir lancé son sort que de peur face au mage qui avait soutenu son attaque, et dont le masque l'empêchait de lire les émotions.

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement.

Et Sadiq s'écroula par terre.

A la vision de Sadiq s'effondrant au sol, Héraklès perdit toute trace de son flegme habituel et se précipita auprès de lui, saisi par une inquiétude folle.

\- Ne le touche pas ! hurla Gupta depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Il est à moi ! C'est ta faute s'il est... s'il est...

\- Pour une fois, tais-toi ! s'emporta le grec. Il a besoin de soins !

Ignorant volontairement toute réplique qui pourrait suivre, le grec se força à respirer lentement pour calmer son rythme cardiaque avant de chercher les signes vitaux du mage. Il fut instantanément soulagé en percevant un pouls au niveau du poignet, et vérifia qu'il sentait bien une respiration au niveau des lèvres.

Il se redressa lentement, son inquiétude vaguement apaisée. Même s'il avait reçu un sort mortel de plein fouet, Sadiq était en vie. De ce qu'il savait des magiciens, Héraklès devinait qu'il ne pouvait probablement rien faire d'autre que le mettre dans une position où il ne risquait pas de s'étouffer. Pour le reste, il n'y avait qu'à attendre qu'il recouvre ses forces.

Lorsqu'il s'en fut assuré, le grec releva les yeux vers l'égyptien, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, et ses yeux se durcirent. Lui qui était d'ordinaire pacifique et plus enclin à philosopher qu'à guerroyer, sentit une colère noire gronder en lui.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- Il n'aurait pas dû s'interposer ! répliqua le seul mage restant. C'est toi que je visais !

\- Sors immédiatement de chez moi, ordonna la nation grecque.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas philosopher jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ou envoyer un chat me griffer ? Je ne repars qu'avec lui.

\- Certainement pas.

Héraklès se positionna aussitôt pour faire obstacle entre le corps de Sadiq et Gupta. Ce dernier tenta de recomposer une attitude calme et de lancer une forme de négociation.

\- Rend-moi Sadiq, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. J'effacerai toute trace de ton existence de sa mémoire. Il sera heureux avec moi, je l'aimerai et lui apporterai plus de bonheur que tu ne pourras jamais le faire. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, répliqua le grec. Ni lui ni moi ne voulons que tout redevienne comme avant.

\- Alors tant pis pour toi. Parce que cette fois, personne n'est là pour te protéger.

En même temps qu'il parlait, ses yeux prirent de nouveau un éclat dangereux et ses mains recommencèrent à luire.

Gupta était sur le point de lancer son sort lorsqu'une boule de poil s'interposa entre les deux nations en feulant.

\- Kida ! s'exclama Héraklès en faisant un geste vers elle.

\- Trop tard ! répliqua l'égyptien.

Mais alors que la lumière dorée se dirigeait une nouvelle fois vers le grec, un halo bleu se mit à rayonner autour de la chatte, et gagna si rapidement en intensité qu'il forma un bouclier en quelques fractions de secondes. Le sortilège lancé par Gupta fut dispersé comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple rayon de soleil.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, la lueur dorée avait complètement disparu et Gupta était tombé sur les fesses plus qu'il ne s'était assis, épuisé par la dépense d'énergie magique et abasourdi par la stupeur.

Héraklès dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour croire à ce qu'il voyait.

Dans un salon baigné par la lumière de la lune, se tenait une chatte en position de défense, entourée par un halo bleu dont l'origine magique était indéniable. Petit à petit, le halo se transforma, modifia son apparence jusqu'à ressembler à un être humain qui flottait doucement au-dessus du félin.

Gupta discerna une femme aux long cheveux bruns relevés en une queue de cheval à l'exception de quelques mèches folles, vêtue d'une tunique à la coupe grecque particulièrement identifiable. Elle était grande et élancée, tout en étant parfaitement proportionnée. Son visage était d'une grande beauté, serein et confiant, mais le regard qu'elle portait sur lui était aussi dur que l'acier. Sans que ses lèvres bougent, il entendit toutefois une voix dans sa tête et sut que c'était celle de cette femme.

"Assez. Pour avoir tenté de tuer ces nations, tu seras puni. Observe, réfléchis, et apprend."

Un éclair bleu s'ensuivit, et Gupta disparut.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Les sensations de son corps étaient différentes.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une personne s'approcha de lui qu'il commença à comprendre où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais alors qu'il voulait demander au visiteur de décliner son identité, ce ne furent pas des mots qui résonnèrent dans le temple illuminé.

\- Mrrrrraou !

Avec un sourire à la fois respectueux et bienveillant, le prêtre s'inclina devant le chat noir au collier d'or qui était apparu aux pieds de la statue de Bastet.

-oOo-

De son côté, Héraklès n'avait pas entendu la voix, pas plus qu'il n'avait pu distinguer le visage de la femme. Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de cela. Un mot qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis des siècles lui échappa dans sa langue.

\- μαμά ?

La chatte se retourna en même temps que l'apparition qui la surmontait, et Héléna lui adressa un sourire éblouissant ainsi qu'un regard qui débordait d'amour.

\- Héraklès... tu as tellement grandi.

Un milliard de questions se pressait dans la tête du représentant de la Grèce. Par une espèce de miracle, il parvint à n'en poser qu'une seule.

\- Tu étais dans ce chat depuis tout ce temps ?

L'apparition bleutée étouffa un petit rire devant l'air à la fois curieux et embarrassé de son fils.

\- Oui et non. Disons qu'elle est plus le réceptacle de ma volonté de te protéger que réellement moi.

\- J'ai... beaucoup de choses à te dire. Et tellement de questions à te poser.

\- Je me doute, mon chéri. Malheureusement, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste, je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps.

Comme si la nouvelle confirmait l'intuition d'Héraklès, celui-ci se contenta de hocher doucement la tête.

\- Cependant, fit-elle en reprenant un air malicieux, il y a deux ou trois petites choses que je tiens à te dire, en plus de quelques recommandations.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis extrêmement fière de toi. Tu es devenu un jeune homme magnifique et réfléchi, et tu incarnes parfaitement le peuple et le lieu que tu représentes. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur successeur.

Une poussière s'invita dans les yeux du représentant hellénique, et un sourire de remerciement sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Continue à aimer les chats et à toujours tout remettre en question, et ne néglige jamais l'importance de la sieste.

\- Pas besoin de m'encourager pour ça, fit Héraklès en souriant.

\- Je m'en doute, rit Héléna.

Elle se tourna alors vers Sadiq, qui était toujours inconscient. Pendant que la chatte frottait son museau contre son visage, l'apparition magique s'accroupit et passa sa main sur son front.

\- Quant à lui, il semble avoir bien changé...

\- Je le pense aussi, mais la nature humaine étant ce qu'elle est, même chez les nations, j'imagine que tu vas me mettre en garde ?

\- Allons, j'ai passé l'âge de m'immiscer dans les relations de mon fils, répliqua Héléna avec dignité.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Parfaitement. Et puis après tout... Héra et les autres se chargeront de lui s'il y a le moindre problème, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire beaucoup moins bienveillant.

L'intensité de la lumière bleue commença soudain à faiblir, et la représentante de l'Ancienne Grèce perdit de sa netteté.

\- Mon temps avec toi est presque écoulé...

\- J'aurai une chance de te revoir un jour ?

\- Les dieux seuls le savent, déclara gravement Héléna.

\- Tu me manques, tu sais.

\- Je sais, mon bébé. Mais ne t'en fait pas...

Kida sauta dans les bras d'Héraklès, qui la rattrapa en habitué. Dans le même temps, Héléna entoura son fils de ses bras. Malgré son apparente transparence et la lumière qui faiblissait de plus en plus, le grec ressentit une vague chaleur aux endroits que sa mère enlaçait. Peut-être était-ce un effet de sa mémoire, qui lui fournissait jusqu'à l'odeur de ses longs cheveux bruns, parmi lesquels se cachait la mèche rebelle dont il avait hérité.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi. Alors vis une vie merveilleuse, aime cet imbécile arrogant, et ne te soucie pas du reste. Je t'aime, mon fils.

Quelques secondes plus tard, toute trace de lumière ou de magie avait disparu. Seule restait Kida, installée dans les bras d'Héraklès et éclairée par un rayon de lune.

* * *

Voilà, désolée pour le chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, mais encore une fois, la semaine a été longue et compliquée et je n'ai pas eu le courage de réécrire et réorganiser...

Plein de financiers pour vous !


	20. 20 - Ultimes négociations

Miou tout le monde !

Il fait beau, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et globalement la planète se porte mieux quand les humains sont confinés. Bref, la vie pourrait aller plus mal.

Disclaimer : Ah bah si c'était pas moi la détentrice d'Hetalia au début, il y a peu de chances que ce soit moi à la fin...

* * *

Sadiq se réveilla avec une terrible migraine, et quelques doutes concernant ses souvenirs de la veille. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de douter de leur véracité avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, avec ses vêtements et des chats un peu partout. Le mage commença à écarter quelques-uns des encombrants félins pour se redresser, quand une voix ensommeillée l'interrompit.

\- À ta place, j'éviterais de bouger.

Sadiq tourna la tête un peu trop vite, ce qui le fit grimacer. Réflexe par ailleurs relativement inutile, puisqu'il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix en question.

\- Héraklès ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais dans ton lit ?

Le grec étouffa un bâillement, puis se tourna pour faire face à son invité. En bougeant, il prit grand soin de ne pas déranger les chats qui dormaient sur les draps, ce qui le força à abandonner l'idée de couvrir la majeure partie de son corps.

\- Tu es tombé inconscient après avoir intercepté un sort qui m'était destiné. J'imagine que c'est un de ces cas où l'on agit sans réfléchir, bien qu'en réalité, cette expression soit probablement inexacte dans la mesure où le cerveau humain est constamment en activité. En fait, il serait peut-être plus approprié de dire que l'on agit en réfléchissant trop vite pour prendre le temps de réellement mesurer les implications de l'action que l'on s'apprête à réaliser, mais dans ce cas, ça recentre le problème sur la relation décisionnelle entre le corps et le cerveau, même si philosophiquement ce n'est jamais qu'un concept entier dont la séparation est au mieux hasardeuse, puisque la...

\- Stop ! le coupa le mage. Juste ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois devenu inconscient. Et sans dérive philosophique, s'il te plait.

Devant la grimace de Sadiq et la façon dont il avait entouré sa tête de ses mains, Héraklès esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu étais d'accord pour discuter philosophie avec moi, hier soir...

L'ottoman enleva son masque pour rendre visible le regard noir qu'il envoya au grec, plus par principe que par réel énervement. Il constata cependant rapidement que ledit regard n'avait absolument aucun effet sur son partenaire, et laissa tomber cette stratégie au profit d'une autre.

\- Je ne retire rien à ce que j'ai dit hier, répondit-il avec douceur. Mais je suis devenu inconscient après avoir encaissé un choc magique destiné à te tuer, et tu es resté seul avec un autre magicien qui avait la capacité de lancer une deuxième attaque du même genre. Donc si ce n'est pas trop demander, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi et comment tu es encore en vie.

\- Tu as conscience que la réponse risque d'être longue et que si je te dis ce qui s'est passé, il y a de grandes chances que tu ne me croies pas ?

\- Je prends le risque, répliqua Sadiq en souriant.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Héraklès lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Sa réaction et celle de Gupta, la deuxième attaque, l'intervention de sa mère et leur discussion. S'il n'omit rien, il se permit toutefois un certain nombre de digressions philosophiques et le mage dut régulièrement le rappeler à l'ordre pour que l'histoire garde un semblant de cohérence. Lorsque le grec eut terminé, Sadiq passa une main sur son visage, et tenta de tout mettre en place dans son esprit. Curieusement, malgré l'aspect invraisemblable de tout ce qui s'était passé, il était prêt à croire son ex-rival de toujours. Avec un soupir suivi d'un sourire moqueur, il en fit part à Héraklès.

\- Je te crois. Ce serait bien le genre d'Héléna de faire ce type de coup fourré... Le chat est toujours là ?

D'un signe de tête, son interlocuteur lui désigna une chaise, sur laquelle la demoiselle grise dormait, roulée en boule sur elle-même. Cependant, elle dut sentir qu'on parlait d'elle et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Après quelques étirements de rigueur, elle sauta souplement sur le lit et s'assit juste en face du mage, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sadiq lui rendait son regard, pas du tout prêt à céder devant un simple matou, fut-il l'incarnation de la volonté d'une nation. L'affrontement silencieux dura quelques instants, puis la chatte s'avança d'un coup pour donner un coup de langue éclair sur le nez de la nation ottomane. Sans laisser à son adversaire le temps de réagir, elle sauta du lit et se retourna pour lui tirer la langue avant de sortir majestueusement de la pièce.

Le temps que le mage réalise ce qui s'était passé, Héraklès le regardait déjà avec un air à la fois amusé et satisfait.

\- On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien, finalement.

\- Si un seul des tes fichus sacs à puces me refait ça, je le transforme en carpette.

\- Pardon ?

Bien que sa phrase ait davantage été maugréée sans réelle intention de passer à l'acte, Sadiq sentit que le sujet était toujours aussi sensible pour le grec. Il soupira, puis reprit plus posément, sa main allant caresser la peau de son partenaire.

\- Je ne compte pas leur faire du mal. Mais je t'avoue franchement que ça ne m'emballe pas de devoir constamment vivre avec eux. Surtout pour... certaines activités.

Il acheva sa déclaration avec un regard éloquent, en même temps que sa main descendait un peu plus bas sur le torse d'Héraklès. Immédiatement, leurs yeux se chargèrent d'un tout autre type de regard et une légère tension s'installa dans la pièce et dans leurs voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Pour commencer, on a toujours un contrat à rédiger, commença l'ottoman. Et je pense que ce sera plus pratique de le faire chez moi.

\- On pourrait le faire ici aussi, répliqua le grec.

Le représentant de la Grèce commençait à deviner où son partenaire souhaitait en venir, et était bien décidé à ne pas céder aussi facilement.

\- Tu nous connais, on en a pour plusieurs jours rien que pour définir la langue dans laquelle on va l'écrire, contra Sadiq. Et j'étais sérieux lorsque je disais que je comptais bien rattraper la dernière décennie...

Tout en parlant, le mage avait commencé à faire des caresses un peu plus appuyées, à se rapprocher sensuellement du corps de son amant, et le regardait avec des yeux brûlants. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités, et savait d'expérience qu'Héraklès n'y était pas insensible. S'il lui fallait user de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, le mage n'y voyait pas le moindre inconvénient.

\- Et... qu'est-ce que ta résidence a de plus approprié que la mienne pour négocier ce genre d'accord ? murmura le grec.

Si Sadiq souhaitait jouer sur ce terrain, Héraklès n'y voyait aucun inconvénient non plus. Ils étaient deux à pouvoir jouer. Lui aussi commença à promener sa main sur son partenaire, mais seulement au-dessus des vêtements. Il effleurait à peine un bout de peau ici et là, sachant qu'avec la fatigue accumulée, le moindre toucher devait avoir plus d'effet que d'habitude. Et au vu du léger frissonnement que le mage tenta de réprimer lorsqu'il effleura son cou, il avait vu juste.

Sadiq allait l'embrasser pour répliquer face à une attaque aussi déloyale, lorsqu'un chat sauta entre les deux, tourna quelques instants puis finit par s'asseoir pour faire sa toilette. Pile dans le minuscule espace laissé entre leurs deux corps.

Légitimement frustré et agacé par la coupure nette d'un moment qui était si bien parti, le mage lança une réplique destinée à clore définitivement les négociations.

\- Chez moi, aucune chance que CE genre de problème arrive.

\- Si je viens chez toi, mes chats viennent aussi.

\- C'est non.

\- Je ne pars pas plusieurs semaines d'affilée en les laissant seuls ici.

\- Il est hors de questions de laisser tes félins envahir mon palais.

\- Ils sont tous propres et savent se tenir.

\- La preuve que non, ironisa Sadiq en désignant celui qui s'était glissé entre eux.

\- Peu importe, je ne pars pas sans eux.

Devant l'air décidé, l'ottoman soupira et suggéra un compromis, se doutant que le grec refuserait d'abandonner sur ce point.

\- S'ils viennent, je mets des conditions.

\- Lesquelles ?

Héraklès se méfiait à juste titre des conditions en question. Sadiq avait accepté trop vite de baisser les bras pour que ce soit sans contrepartie.

\- Primo, ils ne viennent pas tous. Quatre ou cinq au maximum.

\- Seulement ? Ce n'est pas la place qui manque pourtant chez toi...

\- Secundo, ils n'ont pas accès à certaines pièces. La cuisine, mon laboratoire, la bibliothèque et ma chambre, entre autres.

\- C'est cruel d'empêcher un esprit libre d'aller où il le souhaite.

\- Et tertio, si je cède là-dessus, tu me devras une faveur en échange. De valeur équivalente en terme d'importance, cela va de soi.

\- Parce qu'en plus tu estimes que c'est une faveur que tu me fais ?

\- Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne mette que trois conditions.

La conversation qui s'ensuivit les occupa jusqu'à la fin de la journée, entrecoupée de moments où la température montait. Moments presque tous interrompus par une intervention féline. Sadiq en avait les nerfs à vif de ne pouvoir que commencer à chauffer Héraklès, sans jamais pouvoir aller plus loin que quelques caresses et un baiser volé ici et là. Fort heureusement pour lui, la frustration augmentait des deux côtés et jouait en sa faveur.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'ils trouvèrent un terrain d'entente durable, après plusieurs heures de négociations menées dans le salon, la chambre et la cuisine.

\- Bon, puisqu'on est enfin d'accord, commença Sadiq, est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait envisager d'aller faire dormir tes chats dans une autre pièce pendant quelques heures ?

La tension dans la voix du mage n'échappa pas au grec, qui se permit un sourire moqueur. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, étant lui-même à fleur de peau avec toutes leurs tentatives de rapprochement avortées. Même lorsqu'il était allé leur préparer de quoi manger quelque chose et que Sadiq s'était glissé derrière lui, ses chats avaient trouvé le moyen de les interrompre.

Héraklès émit un petit sifflement, et remplit plusieurs gamelles avec de la nourriture pour chats. Aussitôt, presque tous les félins de la maisonnée accoururent vers l'origine du bruit. Avec un clin d'oeil, le représentant de la Grèce indiqua la chambre à son ex-rival. Une fois qu'ils eurent gentiment fait sortir les derniers retardataires et fermé la porte, le mage se permit une réplique légèrement acerbe.

\- Tu savais comment faire pour les éloigner depuis tout ce temps et tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt ?

\- Ils ont l'habitude que je leur donne à manger autour d'une certaine heure, je n'allais pas changer ça juste pour te faire plaisir, répondit Héraklès en haussant les épaules.

Cependant, son attitude nonchalante était démentie par un regard joueur. Lorsqu'il acheva de se déshabiller et fit mine de s'endormir après s'être allongé dans une position plus que suggestive, le mage sentit un autre type de colère gronder en lui.

\- Ça, tu vas me le payer...

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'allongeait à côté d'Héraklès et embrassait son cou, tandis que sa main glissait sensuellement le long de ses hanches. Un soupir de plaisir échappa au grec, qui se laissa faire quelques instants. Allongé sur le dos, le mage contre lui, il pouvait déjà sentir son sexe se réveiller sous les attentions pourtant sages. Il tourna rapidement la tête, et passa une main dans les cheveux de celui qui avait été à la fois son rival, son allié et son amant, et qui allait bientôt redevenir un peu des trois. Il n'eut même pas à chercher ses lèvres, Sadiq ayant comblé la distance qui les séparait dès qu'il en avait vu la possibilité.

Les lèvres de l'ottoman étaient douces, et sa façon d'embrasser bien plus tendre que dans les souvenirs d'Héraklès, souvenirs incluant la nuit précédente. Pour autant, il véhiculait bien plus d'émotions que le simple plaisir. Il en allait de même pour ses caresses, le mage ne semblait plus chercher à tout prix la satisfaction d'un désir inassouvi, mais quelque chose de plus intime. Il en faisait un moment qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux deux.

Sadiq profitait de l'instant. Dans leur baiser, il retrouvait ce qu'il avait senti quand le grec l'avait embrassé pour la dernière fois avant leur séparation. Mais cette fois, il participait aussi et cherchait à transmettre des sentiments, pas seulement à en recevoir. Et force lui était d'admettre que cela rendait l'échange bien meilleur que ce à quoi il était habitué. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent rapidement pour permettre à leurs langues de se trouver, et Sadiq se focalisa très vite sur la domination de leur échange, jouant avec les sensations de son amant.

Cette attitude expliqua sûrement pourquoi il se rendit compte avec un peu de retard qu'Héraklès avait une main sur ses fesses et était en train de basculer pour lui faire face. Dans cette position, leurs sexes dressés se touchaient, ce qui avait comme conséquence d'à la fois satisfaire une partie de ses envies, tout en attisant son désir pour le corps de l'autre.

Sadiq interrompit le baiser, une main au niveau de la nuque du grec dont les yeux envoyaient un message clair concernant ses intentions.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda le mage.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je n'aurais pas envie d'échanger les rôles ? Moi aussi j'aime être au-dessus.

En parlant, Héraklès avait rapproché ses lèvres de la clavicule de l'ottoman et commença à la mordiller. Avant que Sadiq proteste, il fit en sorte de le distraire en frottant davantage leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Lorsqu'il cessa ce petit manège pour relever la tête, une jolie marque violette avait fait son apparition sur la peau hâlée du mage.

\- Tu m'as...

\- Oui, le coupa Héraklès. Ça te pose un problème ? ajouta-t-il.

Et avant qu'il puisse répondre, le grec recommença à l'embrasser, cette fois avec davantage de passion, si bien que Sadiq n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'y répondre. Le baiser fut toutefois de plus courte durée, car Héraklès passa d'un coup au-dessus de lui pour prendre un petit flacon dans sa table de chevet.

\- Tu as vraiment l'intention de me prendre ? fit Sadiq avec un air circonspect.

Pour toute réponse, le grec trempa ses doigts dans le lubrifiant et se repencha sur son amant. Les prunelles vertes semblèrent s'accrocher aux prunelles ambrées, et les deux corps ne furent bientôt plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Je ferai tout pour que ça te plaise, fais-moi confiance, murmura Héraklès. Et si vraiment tu n'apprécies pas... il sera toujours temps d'inverser. D'accord ?

Les paroles et la voix de son amant firent disparaitre les doutes de Sadiq en un instant. Il acquiesça en silence, et laissa le grec commencer doucement à caresser son entrée. Les mains d'Héraklès étaient chaudes, ce qui l'aida à se détendre et permit au grec de rentrer doucement un premier doigt sans qu'il ressente plus qu'une vague gêne. Pendant ce temps, le mage continuait à profiter du corps superbement dessiné qui le surplombait. Ses mains dessinaient la courbe de chaque muscle, s'arrêtant parfois sur le sexe d'Héraklès pour le prendre en main et jouer avec son plaisir.

Dans un sourire provocateur, le grec attendit un de ces instants pour se redresser, et se mettre à la fois à masturber le membre du mage et ajouter un doigt supplémentaire. L'ottoman loupa une respiration, et renvoya un regard qui indiquait clairement ce qu'il pensait d'une tactique aussi déloyale. Cependant, le plaisir prit le dessus en quelques secondes, l'empêchant de fusiller son amant du regard.

Au bout de quelques minutes à progresser de la sorte, Héraklès était désormais à trois doigts et sentait que trouva la prostate du mage, qui en eut le souffle coupé et se raccrocha aux draps pendant une fraction de seconde. Le grec se mordit la lèvre devant la vision, et estima que la préparation devait être suffisante.

Lui en tout cas ne tenait plus en voyant Sadiq se pâmer sous lui, simplement grâce à ses doigts. Il les retira et approcha son sexe, au bout duquel perlaient quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal. Avant d'entrer, il posa ses deux mains au-dessus des épaules de l'ottoman, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Le mage ne répondit pas directement, mais releva la tête pour l'embrasser et rapprocha son bassin de celui d'Héraklès, son sexe frottant contre les abdos du grec. Ce dernier interpréta ces gestes comme un accord, et s'enfonça avec autant de douceur qu'il le put, résistant à l'envie grandissante d'y aller immédiatement vite et fort. Embrasser et prendre Sadiq en même temps était en train de lui faire perdre la tête.

Il n'eut heureusement pas à se retenir longtemps, son amant lui indiquant au bout de quelques instants seulement qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger. Alors Héraklès commença à se déhancher, prenant d'abord le temps de sortir et rentrer complètement pour habituer le mage à sa présence.

Sadiq redécouvrait des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées, et avait du mal à garder les idées claires sous les coups de reins pourtant lents. Héraklès était juste au-dessus de lui, et lorsqu'il ne l'embrassait pas, il le regardait comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. Pendant ces moments-là, l'ottoman le dévorait du regard, se promettant qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir. Du moins lorsqu'il arrivait à penser. Presque mécaniquement, ses mains touchaient et caressaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient, retrouvant les zones qui avaient fait gémir Héraklès par le passé.

Joueur, Sadiq se permit même de le regarder lascivement en prenant son sexe en main pour une séance masturbatoire, en même temps qu'il posait son autre main sur un des pectoraux de son amant. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et en moins d'une minute de ce traitement, Héraklès abandonna l'idée d'y aller en douceur.

Ses coups de reins se firent plus puissants et plus rapides, et il dut se tenir à l'épaule et la hanche de Sadiq pour maintenir leur position. L'ottoman se mit à murmurer son prénom entre deux respirations hachées, les yeux mis-clos sous l'effet du plaisir. Le sexe de celui qu'il avait si longtemps désiré qui allait et venait en lui, c'était juste trop bon, en conséquence de quoi il s'abandonnait totalement au plaisir.

Héraklès pilonnait son amant sans la moindre honte. Tout semblant de réserve concernant la position de l'un ou de l'autre avait été renvoyé au vestiaire, et lorsqu'il avait trouvé la prostate du mage, celui-ci n'avait même pas essayé de dissimuler la décharge de plaisir qu'il avait ressentie. Il s'était agrippé aux draps en gémissant, manquant de les déchirer lorsque le grec avait recommencé.

Une sensation familière s'installait progressivement dans le corps de Sadiq, qui sentait la jouissance arriver sans pouvoir prévenir Héraklès pour autant. Incapable de résister à l'envie de tout avoir de son amant, il lâcha les draps pour attraper la tête du grec, redresser la sienne et plaquer leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Nullement gêné par ce changement soudain d'équilibre, Héraklès en profita pour toucher le sexe de Sadiq en même temps qu'il continuait ses coups de hanches, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait probablement plus très longtemps avant de jouir. Entretemps, les deux trouvaient le moyen de prononcer le nom de l'autre dans le peu de temps où leurs lèvres se séparaient.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques va-et-vients sur le membre dressé de Sadiq pour que celui-ci jouisse en maculant leurs ventre de sperme. Son orgasme déclencha celui du grec, et ils se perdirent ensemble dans les nimbes du plaisir.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants, accrochés l'un à l'autre, haletants et en sueur, profitant simplement de la sensation extatique qui s'installait en eux.

Un peu plus tard, allongés l'un contre l'autre, les deux nations émergeaient paisiblement de l'état post-orgasmique lorsqu'un bruit derrière la porte attira leur attention.

\- Mrrrrraou !

Le miaulement indigné arracha un semblant de rire incrédule à Sadiq, qui s'avachit immédiatement sur son amant.

\- Au cas où tu voudrais aller ouvrir la porte, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Pas maintenant, répondit Héraklès. Trop fatigué.

\- Si ça t'épuise autant de le faire dans ce sens...

Le mage laissa sa phrase en suspens, sachant pertinemment que le silence se chargerait de faire passer le sous-entendu impliqué.

\- Si ça ne t'a pas plu, tu peux le dire directement, contra le grec.

Dans un nouveau rire, Sadiq rendit les armes, autant parce que lui aussi était fatigué par leur séance, que pour faire disparaitre la pointe d'inquiétude qu'il avait senti dans la question.

\- J'ai aimé. Je pensais que c'était assez évident. Pour autant, ne t'imagine pas que ce sera dans ce sens à chaque fois.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, sourit Héraklès avant de l'embrasser.

En soupirant, le mage revint à sa place initiale.

\- Je sens que ce contrat va réellement nous prendre des semaines, fit-il en réponse à la question muette.

\- C'est possible oui, admit le grec.

Ils restèrent encore l'un contre l'autre sans parler, observant les derniers vestiges du jour disparaitre par la fenêtre. Et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

-oOo-

Le lendemain, Sadiq avait suffisamment récupéré pour les transférer magiquement chez lui. Après quelques mots échangés avec un domestique, Sadiq emmena directement Héraklès dans sa chambre. Le grec se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant son amant mettre les chats à la porte sans la moindre hésitation, Kida comprise.

\- Bien. Maintenant, on va pouvoir se pencher sur ce fameux contrat, déclara Sadiq.

Il se pencha sur son bureau pour préparer quelques feuilles et de quoi écrire, mais sentit tout à coup la présence du grec dans son dos. Celui-ci n'y resta pas longtemps avant de prendre la main du mage pour l'emmener vers l'énorme lit. À peine fut-il assez proche qu'il s'affala dans les coussins colorés en posant un regard empli de luxure sur son hôte.

\- Si on commençait par se pencher sur autre chose plutôt ? lança-t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Si on prend du retard, ce sera entièrement de ta faute, répondit Sadiq.

Le ton vaguement réprobateur était entièrement démenti par l'attitude du mage, qui avait commencé à se déshabiller à la seconde où Héraklès l'avait attiré vers son lit. Le grec n'eut même pas à demander pour le masque, car Sadiq l'enleva en même temps que tout le reste avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil complice et de se pencher sur son amant.

\- J'apprécierais que tu continues à faire comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu sans. J'ai une réputation à tenir.

\- Ça, ça va se négocier, répliqua Héraklès avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Je profite de cet espace pour retenir votre attention une minute supplémentaire. Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera le dernier. Donc si vous avez des envies de truc sucré, des idées que vous aimeriez voir pour la fin, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, c'est le moment de le faire savoir ^^

Plein de brioche pour vous !


	21. 21 - Conclusion

Miou tout le monde !

Et hello pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, avec un petit épilogue en bonus qui s'est ajouté en dernière minute suite à une suggestion de Yacchan que j'ai trouvé originale et sympa ^^

J'espère que vous survivez au confinement, mes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté hier mais j'ai eu une journée assez occupée et j'ai bêtement oublié qu'on était dimanche... woopsie ? ^^'

Disclaimer : pour la dernière et ultime fois, je ne possède pas Hetalia !

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, la rédaction du contrat avait à peine commencé et les deux nations étaient temporairement satisfaites sexuellement.

Accoudés au balcon de la chambre, sous le clair de lune, l'instant était consacré à la tendresse et aux discussions légères. Côte à côte, Héraklès et Sadiq se souriaient l'un à l'autre autant qu'aux étoiles.

\- Je me demande si les constellations reflètent autant l'humanité que ce que celle-ci veut bien croire, lança le grec.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Le mage sentait venir la discussion philosophique depuis quelques minutes, et était presque surpris que son partenaire se soit retenu aussi longtemps.

\- Chaque civilisation voit le ciel d'un endroit différent, et chaque peuple donne aux étoiles une signification différente. Si on les regroupait toutes, serait-ce une peinture réaliste de la façon dont l'Homme se voit et de sa façon d'interpréter ce qu'il ne peut atteindre ?

\- Bonne question, soupira le mage.

Malgré son air dépassé, Sadiq souriait. Il savait qu'Héraklès n'avait pas foncièrement besoin de lui pour philosopher, mais se savoir écouté – à défaut de compris – faisait réellement plaisir à son amant. Il le laissa donc parler et discourir de la place de l'Homme dans l'univers pendant une quinzaine de minutes, participant de-ci, de-là avec une idée ou un simple encouragement à poursuivre.

Cependant, Héraklès s'interrompit tout seul au bout d'un moment. Pensant qu'il réfléchissait à un point spécifique de son raisonnement, Sadiq s'étonna de l'interrogation qui suivit.

\- Je me demande ce que Gupta est devenu. Je ne sais même pas ce que ma mère lui a fait.

\- Connaissant Héléna, elle a dû trouver un moyen de le punir qui l'obligerait à réfléchir, soupira l'ottoman.

Le grec hocha pensivement la tête et le silence régna pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine retentisse derrière eux.

\- Bien deviné !

Les deux nations se retournèrent comme un seul homme, et s'inclinèrent tout aussi vite pour saluer la nouvelle arrivante. Vêtue d'une robe verte et bleue cette fois, la reine de l'Olympe semblait radieuse.

\- Héra, ajouta le grec en souriant malgré la surprise. Que nous vaut l'honneur de...

\- Et bien d'une part, je tenais absolument à vous féliciter tous les deux, le coupa-t-elle en souriant. Vous formez vraiment un couple magnifique. Peut-être un peu trop penché sur le sexe, mais si vous trouvez un équilibre, c'est le principal. Même si vous avez sacrément pris votre temps pour vous retrouver.

Héra avait appuyé la dernière phrase par un regard lourd de reproches en direction de Sadiq. Légèrement embarrassé par les déclarations de la déesse, celui-ci murmura un mélange de remerciements et d'excuses.

\- Enfin au moins, cette gourde d'Aphrodite aura été efficace pour une fois. J'imagine que je vais être obligée de la remercier, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La déesse réfléchit quelques instants, puis balaya l'air de sa main, comme pour signifier que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Je suis aussi venue répondre à la question que tu viens de poser. Votre... ami, grimaça-t-elle, se trouve actuellement sur son propre territoire. Héléna l'a transformé en chat sacré d'un des temples principaux de Bastet. Il va passer les prochaines années à apprendre le respect, la différence entre l'amour et l'adoration aveugle, et tout un tas d'âneries du même genre pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il a été stupide.

\- Ma mère a choisi cette punition ? s'étonna Héraklès.

\- Et oui, elle a toujours été du genre laxiste, soupira la déesse. Même quand Rome l'a trompée sans vergogne avec Germania, elle s'est contentée de le...

\- Je connais l'histoire, se permit Héraklès. Et je vous remercie de venir apporter une réponse à la question que je me posais sur Gupta. C'est un honneur que la reine de l'Olympe elle-même se déplace.

Complètement radoucie, Héra sourit de nouveau en répondant, ravie de la flatterie parfaitement formulée par son représentant.

\- Allons, tout le plaisir est pour moi. J'aurais pu envoyer Hermès, évidemment, mais il aurait été fichu d'oublier une partie du message en route. Il passe un peu trop de temps avec Dyonisos, ces dernières années, ça a un effet déplorable sur ses performances.

Elle allait continuer sur sa lancée lorsqu'elle nota les cernes sous les yeux de ses interlocuteurs, malgré les sourires. Elle reprit donc avec une fausse expression de surprise et un air légèrement moqueur.

\- Quelle impolitesse de ma part, j'en viens à oublier que vous avez besoin de dormir ! Il est vrai que le sport de chambre, ça a tendance à fatiguer... n'est-ce pas ?

En parlant, elle se rapprocha des deux nations. À environ un mètre, elle les regarda tous les deux, fit un vrai sourire heureux et ouvrit grand les bras dans une invitation impossible à décliner. Héraklès et Sadiq durent donc accepter un câlin de la reine de l'Olympe, et ne furent relâchés qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de recommandations, conseils et menaces concernant la vie de couple. Lorsqu'enfin elle les laissa s'éloigner, un sourire maternel ornait son visage, et elle disparut dans le même nuage de fumée que si elle était dans son temple.

\- Dis-moi, tous tes dieux peuvent apparaitre n'importe où et n'importe quand comme ça ? demanda le mage.

\- Aucune idée, répondit le grec avec honnêteté. J'imagine qu'il y a une ou deux conditions pour pouvoir les invoquer, mais peut-être que parfois, quand la situation l'exige, ils peuvent venir d'eux-mêmes.

\- Héra m'a encore menacé de mille morts si jamais je te brise le coeur.

\- C'est Héra, sourit Héraklès en haussant les épaules. C'est dans son caractère.

\- On dirait bien, oui... soupira Sadiq. On retourne dans le lit ?

\- Envie de dormir ? Ou d'autre chose ?

\- Pour l'instant, je voudrais juste éviter de croiser un autre dieu grec. Sans vouloir t'offenser, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de ta mythologie pour un moment.

En souriant, Héraklès suivit son amant à l'intérieur de la chambre. Au clair de lune, les marques sur sa peau ressortaient clairement, et le grec était persuadé qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Alors qu'il s'allongeait sagement sur le lit, après avoir enlevé son masqe, le mage eut la surprise de voir son désormais partenaire de vie venir au-dessus de lui et commencer à l'embrasser. Il fut surpris de sentir son corps réagir aussi vite, alors qu'ils avaient essentiellement passé la journée à faire l'amour. En souriant, Héraklès rompit le baiser et s'allongea à côté de lui.

\- Tant que tu te lasses de mes dieux et pas de moi, ça me convient.

Refusant de laisser couler une telle provocation séductrice, Sadiq passa à son tour au-dessus du grec et l'embrassa avant de répondre, un éclair de malice dans le regard.

\- Même en essayant, je pense que je vais avoir du mal à me lasser de toi.

\- Oh vraiment ? ironisa Héraklès.

\- Vraiment.

Sadiq avait répondu sérieusement, et son amant s'en était rendu compte.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le mage inspira profondément, sourit tendrement, prit la main d'Héraklès et la posa sur son torse, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait son coeur. Sans qu'un seul mot soit prononcé, la réponse n'en était pas moins d'une clarté limpide.

-oOo-

11 mars 2015, 13h48.

Quelques minutes avant la reprise de la réunion internationale, Francis et Héraklès étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre autour de la machine à café. Le premier parce qu'il se savait incapable de rester éveillé tout l'après-midi sans une triple dose de caféine, le second parce que son chat refusait de bouger de sa nouvelle cachette. Les murs blancs et bleus qui les entouraient, typiques des bâtiments officiels, étaient vides de toute décoration. Seule la machine à café et un distributeur d'en-cas mettaient un peu de couleur dans le fond du couloir qui menait aux principales salles.

Après un hochement de tête et un sourire pour montrer qu'ils avaient pris conscience de la présence de l'autre, les deux nations retournèrent à leur occupation première. Pendant que le liquide coulait, Francis entreprit de faire la conversation. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'avait pas tant d'occasions de parler avec son frère d'adoption.

\- Tu en voudras un aussi ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Un café.

Avec un sourire en coin, la nation grecque déclina poliment.

\- Non merci. Si j'en prends un maintenant, je ne vais pas dormir de l'après-midi.

\- Cet après-midi, pendant lequel on a des réunions jusqu'à dix-sept heure minimum ? répliqua le français en levant un sourcil.

Sa voix ne reflétait qu'un léger amusement et un soupçon de sous-entendu grivois. Francis – comme tout le monde – connaissait la tendance du grec à s'endormir très facilement. Tendance qui s'était toutefois mystérieusement accentuée avec l'arrivée des réunions internationales. De là à penser qu'Héraklès était trop occupé la nuit et devait récupérer la journée pour avoir ses heures de sommeil... Il n'y avait qu'un pas que personne n'osait franchir ouvertement. Du moins pas depuis que Gilbert en avait fait la remarque et avait passé la semaine suivante avec la peau bleu électrique et l'incapacité totale d'émettre le moindre son. Officiellement, le coupable était encore inconnu à ce jour, mais un certain mage avait passé la journée suivante avec un sourire satisfait.

La réponse d'Héraklès sortit le blond de ses pensées. Le grec s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, l'air désabusé, et tentait toujours de convaincre son félin de sortir de sa cachette.

\- Sadiq me fera un résumé du plus urgent.

Francis pondéra la déclaration quelques instants, puis posa une question d'un ton curieux.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble déjà ?

\- Un moment, éluda Héraklès.

Il venait tout juste d'attraper son chat, qui semblait hésiter entre feuler de se voir sorti de force, et ronronner sous les caresses de son humain préféré.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas... commença le français avec désinvolture.

Le grec haussa un sourcil, mais son visage suffit à transmettre toute l'ironie qu'il voulait signaler en entendant les mots. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait à son frère adoptif, Héraklès savait à quel point Francis adorait les potins, surtout lorsqu'ils concernaient les affaires de coeur des autres. Cela n'empêchait pas le blond de garder ses découvertes secrètes, mais il avait la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir jouer les entremetteurs lorsqu'il pressentait "qu'une belle histoire d'amour pouvait éclore avec un simple coup de pouce du destin !".

\- ... mais vous n'étiez pas ennemis jurés avant de vous mettre ensemble ?

L'ironie se transforma en étonnement, puis en suspicion. Héraklès resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, nota la fausse nonchalance du français et sa légère nervosité trahie par des détails. Un sourire à la fois attendri et amusé s'installa sur le visage du grec, et il dirigea toute son attention vers le chat désormais installé dans ses bras.

\- La notion d'ennemi est une des plus fascinantes qui soient, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle regroupe toute la puissance des émotions négatives que l'on peut ressentir envers une personne, et pourtant, lorsque l'on cherche un peu plus profondément, elle contient toujours une part de fascination. Certains penseurs estiment que bien des relations haineuses ont simplement commencé par une fascination inexpliquée couplée à une ignorance de la personne ou du sujet qui fera ensuite l'objet des émotions négatives en question. D'ailleurs, j'ai essayé pendant des années d'observer l'impact du temps sur ce genre de relations. Il semblerait qu'encore une fois, les nuances de la réponse trouvent leur explication dans la complexité du caractère de la personne concernée, ce qui au final est assez représentatif de l'essence même de la philosophie et de l'étude de l'esprit conscient, tu ne trouves pas ?

En face de lui, Francis cligna des yeux trois fois très rapidement. Il avait plus ou moins lâché à la fin de la deuxième phrase.

\- Sûrement, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Dans le doute, toujours être d'accord avec un philosophe. Sans quoi, il risque de vouloir poursuivre le débat, et le blond ne se sentait pas capable de rester éveillé s'il devait affronter un débat philosophique ET des réunions jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Même avec une intraveineuse de café.

Héraklès se contenta d'un soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il que Sadiq soit pratiquement le seul – à l'exception de Kiku et parfois Yao – à pouvoir le suivre dans une discussion ? Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de regretter cet état de fait, et Francis en profita pour reprendre l'air de rien.

\- Je me demandais simplement comment votre relation avait pu changer aussi drastiquement, si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, simple curiosité... esquiva le français avec un sourire charmant.

\- Bien sûr. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'Arthur ait refusé absolument toutes tes tentatives de rapprochement durant ces dernières décennies, ou qu'il clame à qui veut l'entendre que tu es son pire ennemi et combien il te voue une haine farouche.

Francis se crispa imperceptiblement, mais conserva son sourire. Héraklès lui renvoya un clin d'oeil complice et un sourire entendu, qui permirent au blond de se détendre.

\- Disons que puisque tu as l'air de t'y connaitre en terme de mage qui refuse une relation et qui est censé être ton grand rival...

\- Domaine très précis s'il en est, coupa le grec avec humour.

\- ... je me disais que je pourrais peut-être profiter de ton expérience dans le domaine pour convaincre Arthur de me donner une chance.

Héraklès laissa échaper un petit rire discret, et indiqua à son frère de le suivre jusqu'à la salle, son chat toujours dans les bras pendant que le français sirotait son café.

Ils profitèrent des trois minutes restantes avant la reprise pour aller s'installer dans les postes les plus reculés de la salle. Sadiq observa son amant quelques instants, mais un sourire d'Héraklès et quelques échanges de regards discrets vers Francis et Arthur suffirent à le rassurer. Un sourire narquois s'installa sur le visage de la nation turque, pendant que les deux méditerranéens s'installaient dans leurs sièges. Antonio et Gilbert interrogèrent le troisième membre de leur trio du regard, mais celui-ci leur fit un signe de la main et ils tournèrent leurs yeux vers leurs crushs respectifs en soupirant.

Héraklès s'étira longuement sur son siège, imité par son chat, pendant que Francis posait son mug sur la petite table devant lui.

\- C'est une histoire si longue que ça ? plaisanta le blond.

Le brun sourit, s'installa confortablement, et échangea un regard avec Sadiq. Leurs yeux contenaient une telle émotion que le français se sentit obligé de détourner les siens. Finalement, Héraklès se retourna vers son frère.

\- Avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches que tu ne pourras probablement pas utiliser la même méthode avec Arthur.

Un air surpris et légèrement perplexe se peignit sur le visage de Francis, mais il ne dit rien et laissa le grec commencer son récit.

\- Comme tu le sais sans doute, les rues d'Istanbul, enfin à l'époque Constantinople, ont toujours été bondées...

FIN

* * *

Et ben voilà, on y est. Une histoire de plus de finie ! Et ça fait toujours aussi bizarre.

Merci à tous les revieweurs et revieweuses (spéciale dédicace à Yacchan et Akebono-mimichan qui ont commenté quasiment tous les chapitres Oo), à tous les lecteurs et lectrices anonymes, bref, à toute personne qui a suivi ou lu cette fic jusqu'au bout, à toutes celles et ceux qui l'ont mis en favori. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire.

Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez-moi un ptit mot dans les commentaires, même un simple "j'aime" ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Un retour, quel qu'il soit, c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, et vive Hetalia ! (et le chocolat !)


End file.
